


Cuando la luz dejo de brillar

by Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-12 06:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Poppy es la chica más popular de la universidad de Villa troll, no falta fiesta a la que no asiste y chico que caiga rendida ante ella, o eso pensó hasta conocer a Ramón, el joven ayudante de una profesora, quien no soporta ni verla en pintura. Las peleas son constantes, los problemas no se acaban, pero de alguna forma estos dos polos estas destinados a estar juntos.





	1. La ruidosa y el amante del silencio

La universidad de Villa Trolls es un campus de verdad grande, ostentaba desde una piscina de medidas olímpicas, hasta establos con caballos bien cuidados, todo gracias a los jóvenes que estudiaban la carrera de medico zootecnista; con sus múltiples edificios llenos de futuros médicos, publicistas, artistas, atletas, se encontraba entre las mejores escuelas de la región. Muchas personas importantes habían pasado por sus aulas, hijos e hijas de gente rica y de alta elite, sin importar su origen o estudio, la comunidad estudiantil era unidad; en la actual generación, que estaba a meses de despedirse de los estudios, está la hija del alcalde Pepe, la tradición dicta que dicha joven será la siguiente en tener ese puesto, y sin duda ya lo tiene ganado, no por su herencia, sino por su ternura, la chica de piel tersa y cabellos rosados igual que sus ojos, es la más querida de todos, fue reina del baile junto con su ex novio Arroyin, con quien disfruto de tener la más dulce y perfecta relación durante los años que duro la carrera, siendo tan popular las citas y pretendientes abundaron cuando el entonces novio decidiera no terminar sus estudios para irse con un grupo de hippies a estudiar la disciplina del yoga a otra ciudad. Poppy, ese es su nombre, no quiso seguirlo, por lo que la pareja dio por terminada la relación de buena manera. La chica no se contuvo, quería experimentar de todo antes de sumergirse en lo aburrido que sería su vida como alcaldesa, y su padre, siendo permisivo con mente abierta, veía sano la actitud de su adorada hija, claro que no sabía que cada fiesta terminaba en cama de un chico diferente, “si los hombres disfrutan de esto, ¿Por qué yo no?” comentaba cuando alguna señora o señor retacado le hablaba sobre buenas costumbres y moral. No es que estuviera haciendo nada malo, disfrutaba de las fiestas, los bailes, el alcohol, el sexo era un plus, no necesitaba que fuera “amor”, solo una noche divertida con la protección adecuada y todo era perfecto.  
.  
Poppy estaba ayudando al evento de graduación de los chicos de medicina, le pedía con entusiasmo a las porristas y a la banda que dieran su mejor esfuerzo. En uno de los pisos del edificio de ciencias un malhumorado joven cerro la ventana.   
.  
-Pero que escandalosa. – dijo mientras cerraba la ventana.   
.  
-No lo hace para molestarte, ella es así. – comento una anciana mujer, la señora O´Hare que era la docente de esa área, en ese preciso momento tenía toda su atención fijada en un microscopio.   
.  
No le respondió, se puso manos a la obra en ordenar unas hojas que tenía en el escritorio. Ramón era todo lo contrario a la explosiva chica de rosa, ya no era un estudiante, de hecho, él estaba ahí por un experimento que realizaba la universidad en conjunto con el laboratorio donde trabajaba, era una labor sencilla que solo duraría a lo mucho un mes, ya que el anterior encargado, un hombre que estaba por jubilarse, había pasado los últimos diez años en ese sitio investigándolo, Ramón era nuevo, solo tenía una cosa que hacer, recabar las ultimas muestras y dar la conclusión, pero un pequeño fallo, un insignificante descuido de su parte causo la perdida de todos esos años de arduo trabajo, por suerte para él, había más muestras disponibles, su antecesor las había dejado en caso de que algo saliera mal, lo malo era que aún no estaban listas, cosa que hizo pasar todo el año al joven dentro de la universidad, arruinando por completo su agenda de como pasarían las cosas en su vida.   
.  
Volvió a mirar por la ventana y con mirada feroz vio a Poppy sonreír.   
.  
-Maldita zorra. – murmuro para él.   
.  
-¿La sigues odiando? Ella no quiso hacerlo, no creo que se haya levantado ese día pensando únicamente en arruinar tu trabajo. – le hablo la mujer desde el otro lado de la habitación.   
.  
-No digo que lo planeara, es solo que le juega bromas a todos y… - Ramón dejo las hojas en su escritorio para poder verla mejor desde otra ventana. – ella no mide la consecuencia de sus actos, al menos podría disculparse. –  
.  
-¿Para que? Tu trabajo ya se va a acabar, llevas todo el año tratando de que ella diga “lo siento” y no logras nada. –  
.  
-Pues alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos. – dijo saliendo de la habitación y caminando con paso decidido por el pasillo.   
.  
-Y ahí va otra vez. – menciono la mujer sin despegar un solo momento sus ojos de su trabajo.   
.  
No era secreto para nadie dentro del recinto que ambos jóvenes no se llevaban bien, Poppy en un principio había tratado de entablar una amistad con Ramón, pero de la nada este reaccionó de manera agresiva ante cada invitación que la chica le hacía, no importa que fuera, un saludo matinal o una simple pregunta. La banda junto con las porristas comenzó a caminar, mientras que Poppy veía con orgullo el fruto de los ensayos.   
.  
-¿Podrías hacer menos ruido? – pregunto con sorna el joven desde los escalones del edificio.   
.  
-Disculpa, pero una generación se está graduando, si no te agrada puedes redactar otra carta para el director, estoy segura que amara tener una más de tu parte. – el sarcasmo asido de la joven era una imitación de las frases mal intencionadas que el joven le hacía de la misma naturaleza.   
.  
-No me digas, después de esto habrá otra fiesta y música y baile y abrazos. – comento burlón.   
.  
-Si, son amigos que se despiden, tiene que ser una fiesta épica. –  
.  
-¿Me supongo que ya tienes listo todo para tu revolcón de fin de semana? Aprovechando la ocasión. –   
.  
\- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi vida sexual? Estamos viviendo una nueva era, la equidad de género es… -  
.  
-Si, si, tu sermón feminista ya lo conozco bien, ¿No te cansas de usarlo para justificar lo ramera que eres? –  
.  
-¿Disculpa? ¿Me llamaste “ramera”? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿50? –  
.  
\- No, pero estoy seguro que 50 es el número de hombres con los que has dormido. –  
.  
\- ¿Y que si son 50? ¿tanto te interesa que los cuentas? –  
.  
-No es que me interese, es imposible no darse cuenta, lo comentas como si de tu desayuno se tratara, ¿No conoces la palabra “privacidad”? –  
.  
\- ¿Y tú no conoces la frase “nadie te invito a venir”? –  
.  
-La universidad es publica, puedo estar donde se me plazca, y gracias a ti estoy atrapado aquí hasta el fin de este año escolar. –   
.  
-¿Por qué siempre dices eso? Yo no te hice nada… y además ¿para que te querría yo aquí? Es obvio que no me caes bien. –  
.  
-No te hagas la que no sabes. – le grito molesto.   
.  
-No sé a que te refieres. – gritó harta.   
.  
-Bien. – contesto cortando la conversación para entrar al recinto.  
.  
-Doblemente bien. – grito la chica desde afuera esperando que la escuchara.   
.  
El joven camino presuroso para poder tomar el ascensor, bajo de manera rápida al llegar al piso, entro a su oficina y de manera violenta comenzó a meter todas sus cosas en su maletín.   
.  
-¿Ya son las 3? – pregunto adormilada la señora O´Hare.   
.  
-Lo son, gracias a Dios. –  
.  
-Oh… pues que tenga una bonita tarde. –  
.  
Pero era demasiado tarde, Ramón había salido sin despedirse ni prestarle atención. Con humor negativo bajo por el ascensor mientras susurraba palabras de odio para la chica de mejillas rosadas y ojos alegres; salió del edificio para ir directo a la zona del estacionamiento donde se encontraba su vehículo, cuando un compañero de área lo llamo.   
.  
-Hey, chico brillantino. –  
.  
Ramón no hizo más que poner una forzada sonrisa, una mueca casi bizarra que a todas luces denotaba su odio por aquel apodo, su interlocutor al verlo solo se encogió algo apenado.  
.  
-Nos vemos mañana. –  
.  
-Claro, hasta mañana, espero que disfrutes tu tarde. – cuando el joven se fue susurro. – maldito hijo de puta… los odia a todos. –   
.  
Cerro con tosquedad la puerta de su carro para al fin regresar a su casa.  
.   
Poppy había visto la escena desde un árbol cerca de ahí, donde estaba descansando luego del arduo trabajo de apoyar en la ceremonia de graduación. No lograba entender la apática de ese hombre, era joven, si, y guapo, no de su tipo, pero no podía negar que tenía su toque; siempre vestía con ropa sosa gris y aburrida, y su cabello, jamás lo había visto en ese año escolar que Ramón llevaba trabajando en la universidad, era un misterio que le causaba una curiosidad que la carcomía, pues lo guardaba celosamente bajo un gorro tejido de color opaco ¿estaría calvo? ¿tendría pelos de escoba? ¿Un mal corte o tinte? Sea lo que fuese no importaba, el joven era insufrible, llegaba con una cara de enojo y con ese mismo ceño fruncido se iba, y su forma de hablar, parecía que la había aprendido en alguna taberna de mala muerte; nadie ahí conocía de su pasado, a que escuela fue o si tenía amigos o familia, o eso pensaba ella, pues lo único que sabía es que la odiaba, esperaba el momento para robarle su pudin favorito en la cafetería, de rentar los libros que ella necesitaba de la biblioteca, le metía el pie por los pasillos y la bañaba de insultos apenas la vislumbrara, ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? Era otra cosa que no entendía. Sin duda Ramón era un hombre amargado, un joven que actuaba como un anciano senil con andropausia. Poppy al final se sacudió, saco esos turbios pensamientos de su cabeza, estiro los brazos y volvió con sus alegres amigos.   
.  
Por otro lado, en otra parte de la ciudad, pasando por la salida de Villa Trolls con su alegre cartel de “vuelva pronto” bañado en brillantina, iba Ramón manejando.   
.  
-Como lo odio, algún día dejara ciego a alguien o causara un accidente. – menciono mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano para no encandilarse.   
Llegaba a la ciudad de Cloud City que está bastante cerca, a solo 45 minutos de la universidad donde trabajaba. Una ciudad con tonos desde el blanco al negro, con colores pasteles en algunas casas y negocios. Mientras se detuvo en un semáforo miro un bar donde un par de chicas de Villa Trolls resaltaban por sus melenas coloridas, era increíble como cada persona dependiendo de su ciudad de origen tenía características diferentes, los jóvenes Trolls tenían melenas coloridas y un entusiasmo para las fiestas que parecía nunca acabar, mientras los de Cloud City tenían cabellos blancos que cambiaban según su estado de ánimo, el cual por lo regular era siempre calmado y bromista, finalmente le dio la luz verde, las casas y negocios fueron quedando atrás, entro a una zona residencial que parecía privada, casas grandes y de buen gusto, con una arquitectura muy diferentes entre ellas, pero del mismo estilo, tenían cada una distancia entre ellas de al menos 15 metros, sin duda la zona de los ricos, al final de toda esa fila, una casa cerca de un acantilado, fue el punto de llegada para el auto. Mientras se acercaba cada vez más a esa mansión, Ramón no podía evitar pensar en Poppy, sin duda la hija mimada, molesta, gritona y malcriada del alcalde Pepe, no era más que otra platica popular promiscua, de los poco que la conocía nunca la había visto con el mismo chico, por las cosas que comentaba en el comedor de la escuela se podía dar cuenta de la clase de persona que era, descuidada, torpe y tonta, tenía un sequito de nerd que le ayudaban con las tareas, claro, jamás se acostó con ninguno de ellos, solo dormitaba con los más guapos y fornidos, los chicos de natación, los de futbol americano o los gimnastas, le daba algo de asco, pero no podía evitar contarlos.   
.  
-Si duda algún día quedará embarazada… se lo tendrá merecido, por idiota. –   
.  
Mientras bajaba del carro y tomaba sus cosas, entre ellos sus llaves para abrir se topó con una sinfonía inesperada.   
.  
-Nube…Si, más…wow, eres increíble. – se escuchó gritar a la voz de una chica seguido de gemidos.   
.  
Los gritos eran tan fuertes, que él estando afuera los escuchaba como si los tuviera a un lado.   
.  
-Hablando de idiotas. – dijo sacando su celular y checando un mensaje que olvido revisar.   
.  
“Hermanito, hoy hay casa llena, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Es mejor que llegues tarde”   
.  
-Perfecto, lo que me faltaba. – dijo para si mismo, volvió a meter todo a su carro, tomo un libro de la guantera, rodeo la casa para dar con una bella vista del mar, se quitó los zapatos para estar más cómodo y he intento leer algo, pero los sonidos provenientes de la casa eran demasiado fuertes.  
.  
-Ah si… muéstrame de que están hechos los Lombardi. –   
.  
-Claro que lo hare. – grito Nube.  
.   
Ramón se dejó caer en la arena y se puso el libro en la cara, mientras que dramáticamente extendía sus brazos a lo ancho.   
.  
-Alguien mátenme. –   
.  
Tras un par de minutos todo volvió a ser tranquilo y solo el retumbar de las olas se hacía presente. Ramón llevaba rato leyendo cuando escucho un par de pasos que se acercaban.  
.  
-¿Terminaste? – pregunto sarcástico.   
.  
-No me culpes, te mande un mensaje de que estaba “ocupado” –  
.  
-Tu siempre estas “ocupado”. –  
.  
-Si, si lo estoy. – menciono mientras tomaba asiento alado de él. – Y creo que tu deberías de “ocuparte”, dejar que la energía fluya y tu “fluir” en alguien. –  
.  
-Por Dios Nube. – dijo parándose de golpe. – al menos podrías hacer menos ruido. –  
.  
-Podría, pero disfruto de no contenerme, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo. –  
.  
-La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo si tengo bien entendido el concepto de “privado”. -   
.  
-Lo que pasa es que no has estado con la persona indicada, cuando lo estés lo veras, no puedes controlarte y pensar con la mente fría, uno solo…no hay freno. –  
.  
-Oh… entonces cada ramera que metes a la casa es “la indicada”, a nuestro padre le encantara saber que de nuevo usas la casa como motel. –  
.  
-Oye, son damas y no… fácilmente podría contenerme y quedarme mudo, así como tú con Antony, es obvio que él no era el indicado para ti porque… - Nube guardo silencio, hace meses que estaba casi prohibido mencionar ese nombre. – yo no quise… es solo que… Ramón. –  
.  
-No sigas, entiendo tu punto. – dijo mientras subía las escaleras y entraba en la casa.  
.  
\- ¿Hermanito? – pregunto al ver que desaparecía por las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta.   
.  
Esa rutina ya era normal, llegar a casa e ir directo a su cuarto, sentarse en el sillón de la venta y contemplar el mar, de vez en cuando sostenía una pequeña agenda que estaba llena de actividades para ese año, cada hora, cada minuto planeado, en los primeros días todo estaba sellado con la palabra “hecho” pero de una fecha determinada todo estaba como “cancelado”, aquella costumbre era tan fuerte que el joven llevaba meses sin poder dormir.


	2. El silencio de Ramón (parte 1 de tres)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Contiene Yaoi

Pero ningún invitado paso por ella esa semana y la siguiente fue realmente tensas para él, los mensajes de celular no salían de “ven” y por contestación “no, ven tu” hasta que sin más se detuvieron, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados y los dos eran muy orgullosos como para bajar la cabeza y disculparse.   
Ramón había ido a llevar otra caja de sus cosas a su nueva oficina y mientras desempacaba en compañía de la Señora O´Hare escucho un sonido musical y ovaciones.   
.  
-¿Qué es eso? ¿Hay una fiesta? – pregunto Ramón.   
.  
-Si, es la graduación de los estudiantes de veterinaria, ¿quieres ir a ver? Sin duda te recordara al día de tu graduación, las fiestas de la facultad siguen siendo las más bellas y emotivas de toda la región. –  
.  
Ramón acepto la sugerencia, de verdad que necesitaba un poco de buen vibra, por lo que se acercó a las gradas a escuchar el discurso de despedida que daba uno de los estudiantes. Fue tan bello e inspirador, hablaba sobre jamás cerrar las puertas, no solo en lo laboral, sino en lo personal, que era lo realmente importante, con palabras finas mencionaba los errores cometidos por el orgullo, como decir un “lo siento” podía salvar la felicidad, evitar hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Todo eso le llego al corazón, sus rimas, la voz profunda, alcanzar las metas que uno se proponía, que no sería un camino de pétalos de rosa, claro que habría espinas, pero no por una sola se dejaría de admirar la flor completa, o disminuiría su hermosura o virtud.   
.  
El joven echo a correr, la señora O´Hare que con mucho trabajo caminaba lenta cual tortuga lo vio pasar.   
.  
-¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto.   
.  
-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer. – dijo emocionado.   
.  
-¿Y que es que te puso tan contento? –  
.  
-Le pediré que se case conmigo… -   
.  
-¿A quién? –  
.  
-A mi novio, Antony, ya no voy a esperar más… se lo tengo que pedir hoy. – hablo completamente feliz, le regalo un beso en la frente a la anciana y subió a su auto.   
.  
Fue con rapidez a su casa, entro asustando a su padre y hermanos que no lo esperaban ver tan temprano.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa Ramón? ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto desconcertado el señor Lombardi.   
.  
-Solo olvide algo, algo muy importante. – dijo sonriente para ir por lo que buscaba y después salir.   
.  
-Está bien. – Menciono tranquilo al verlo sonreír. – Tu hermano y yo vamos a comprar la despensa, ¿Quieres algo en especial? –  
.  
-No. – dijo mientras subía al auto para después bajar. – Si, ahora que lo pienso, si, quiero que compren comida para una cena especial. –  
.  
-¿Vendrá alguien a comer? – pregunto con voz curiosa.   
.  
-Si, así es, vendrá alguien importante. –   
.  
Ramón no perdió más tiempo, tenía lo que había ido a buscar, el anillo que había comprado para ese fin, yendo a la mitad del camino pensó que al ser una ocasión especial debían de tomar algo, compro una champan, un par de copas y luego vio un bello ramo de flores, rosas rojas, él odiaba las flores, no era algo que expresara, en especial a su novio que las amaba, le daban cientos de ellas en cada pasarela, pero a Ramón le recordaban el doloroso cáncer de su abuela, al hospital, ese cuarto frio, siempre olía a flores, a su abuela también le gustaba.   
.  
-Joven, le pregunte si pagara con efectivo o con tarjeta. – le dijo la cajera.   
.  
-Perdón, estoy distraído, con tarjeta y agregue estas flores a la cuenta, por favor. -  
.  
Salió muy emocionado, la vida jamás le había parecido tan sencilla y maravillosa, tenía un sentimiento de positividad que nunca había sentido, estaba seguro, tendría un “si” por respuesta. Llego al hotel y cuando planto sus pies en el lobby se le vino una idea a la mente, no era amante de las sorpresas, pero ya estaba haciendo muchas cosas que no hacía con normalidad, su agenda dictaba que en ese momento él debía de estar con la señora O´Hare desempacando, pero no lo estaba, y se sentía tan feliz y libre como nunca antes se sintió. Le pidió a la recepcionista la copia de la llave del cuarto de Antony, ya lo conocían en el hotel, por lo que no tuvo problema alguno. Esperaba encontrarlo en su cuarto, sino era así, en su mente ya estaba pensando en el plan B, pero eso no fue necesario.   
Ramón abrió la puerta y se llevó con la sorpresa de ver algo demasiado desagradable, Antony penetraba gustoso a otro joven que no dejaba de gemir mientras repetía su nombre, las caderas de ambos se movían acompasadas y los dos parecían disfrutarlo mucho, tanto era así que no notaron su presencia. No dijo nada, en completo silencio se fue a la barra y saco las copas y la champan, solo se quedó mirándolos.   
.  
-Si, Antony. – dijo el chico tras alcanzar el orgasmo.   
.  
-Ay Marc… eres increíble. – casi grito Antony tras sentir el placer de correrse dentro.   
.  
-¿Terminaron? – pregunto Ramón con los brazos cruzados aun con el ramo de rosas en una mano.  
.  
-¡Ramón! – exclamo Antony poniéndose un kimono que tenía cerca a la vez que trataba de cubrir al chico que estaba boca abajo con la sabana.   
.  
-¿Ramón? ¿Tu ex? – pregunto desconcertado el joven.   
.  
-¿Ex? Disculpa ¿En que maldito momento terminamos? – pregunto ignorando a Marc.   
.  
-Yo supuse que… - Antony no sabía que decir.   
.  
-Supusiste, bravo, te felicito. – dijo sarcástico.  
.   
-¿Qué esperabas Ramón? Trate de llamarte, te mande mensajes que no contestabas y cuando te dije que nos viéramos para hablar de ello me decías que no podías, di por hecho que esto había terminado… -  
.  
-Claro, y se te hizo fácil irte con el primer imbécil que se te atravesó. –   
.  
-Pues tú me diste un buen ejemplo. –   
.  
-¿Qué insinúas? – pregunto molesto.   
.  
-Por Dios, la gente para ti es desechable, comenzamos a salir el mismo día que terminaste con Coral, ¿Quién en su sano juicio termina con su novia de un año sin derramar una sola lagrima?… -  
.  
-Eso no fue… -  
.  
-Claro que si, tú me saltaste encima, te lo recuerdo, cuando algo no cuadra en tú estúpida agenda simplemente lo remplazar por algo más… cuando dejé de recibir tus respuestas pensé que se debía a que ya habías encontrado un remplazo para mí. -   
.  
-No lo hice, no lo haría… - comento con los ojos vidriosos.   
.  
-¿Necesitas que me vaya? – le pregunto Marc a Antony envuelto en las sabanas.   
.  
-No. –  
.  
-¡SI! – grito Ramón.   
.  
-Escucha, vamos a calmarnos todo. – trato de mediar Antony. – Ramón, jamás te engañaría, solo pensé que habíamos terminado y Marc, eres tan lindo… - dijo con una sonrisa tierna.   
.  
A Ramón aquello le dolió aún más, si su corazón no se había roto por completo con aquella escena, fueron esas palabras y la emoción en ellas lo que terminaron por hacerlo.   
.  
-Bien, entiendo, sabes que… porque no te quedas con tu maldita champan y la disfrutan entre los dos… - Ramón tomo la botella y la arrojo con fuerza contra el piso, el sonido del corcho salir disparado, el cristal romperse y la efervescencia de las burbujas lleno la habitación.   
.  
-¡Ramón!... Marc, sube a la cama, hay vidrios por todos lados… Ramón. – Volvió a llamarlo, pero este ya había salido al pasillo. Antony lo seguiría esta vez hasta donde pudiera. – Ramón, vamos, cálmate… no quiero terminar mal contigo, sé que te llevas bien con Coral y quiero eso mismo para nosotros, solo escúchame. – el joven se detuvo a la mitad del camino hacia el ascensor, se mantuvo dándole la espalda. -Mira, yo te amo, pero también amo a Marc, él ha estado cuando lo necesite, ha sido paciente y es realmente muy lindo. –  
.  
-Entonces me estuviste engañando, ¿Desde cuándo se ven? –   
.  
-Ya te dije que no, éramos solo amigos, es el fotógrafo de la compañía y… vaya, no pude evitarlo, él es tan… bueno, lo escuchaste. – comento con una ligera risa. – es un tanto ruidoso al hacerlo, eso me gusta, cuando tú y yo lo hacíamos… ya sabes, solo se escuchaba mi voz, siempre estas tan callado, en ocasiones creí que no te gustaba y con lo de la última vez… -  
.  
-¿Es por eso? ¿Ese es mi error? ¿Qué no grito cuando me emociono, que no cometo la estupidez de anunciarle a todos lo que estoy haciendo contigo en privado? – contesto aun sin darle la cara.   
.  
-Por favor, no es eso… yo solo, no te expresas, tanto yo como Coral teníamos que adivinar que es lo que sentías, nos la pusiste muy difícil Ramón, a ninguno de los dos nos dijiste “te amo” y ella tiene razón, su vida no cuadraba con tu agenda, al igual que la mía, estaba asustado, esperaba el momento en que me dijeras que tenía que escoger entre mis sueños y tú, no podría hacerlo, no íbamos a ningún lado. –  
.  
-Excelente, gracias por decirme la reseña de mis equivocaciones, con esos datos puedo evitar cometer el mismo error nuevamente. – comento con voz neutral.   
.  
-Ramón, mírame… quiero acabar esto de manera sana. –  
.  
-Bien. – dijo volteándose. – aquí tienes tus malditas rosas. – menciono mientras las tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a pisar una por una escuchándolas crujir.   
.  
-Detente, te van a escuchar. –  
.  
-Eso era lo que querías ¿no? – Ramón lo miro directo a los ojos, él no se daba cuenta, no lo sentida, estaba tan molesto y triste que su rostro estaba adormecido, lloraba y mucho.   
.  
-No, no lo hagas, lo siento… - Jamás lo había visto llorar, eso conmovió su corazón. – Hagamos algo, no te vayas así, entra a mi cuarto, vamos a hablarlo con calma. –  
.  
-No hay nada que hablar, ¿querías que termináramos? Bien, pues terminamos. – Marc asomo su cabeza por la puerta, aun envuelto en las sabanas. – y puedes seguir revolcándote con ese idiota cuantas veces quieras, a mí ya no me importa. – Ramón camino con paso decidido al ascensor y tras presionar el botón para bajar, volteo a ver a Antony, quien trataba de recoger el ramo roto de flores. – quédate con esa basura, y con esta también. – dijo a la vez que le lanzaba una caja negra que por poco le da en la cabeza. Después de eso Ramón desapareció del pasillo.  
.  
-Tu ex si que asusta. – le dijo Marc recogiendo la caja y entregándosela a Antony.   
.  
-Solo cuando está enojado, jamás lo había visto llorar, me preocupa, creo que… realmente lo lastime. –  
.  
-Por favor, cualquiera le duele perder a alguien como tu…Antony. – lo llamo al ver que este estaba como ido viendo el contenido de la caja.   
.  
-No… Por favor… dime que no es cierto. – dentro de ella estaba el anillo con una nota que decía “te casarías conmigo”. – Ramón no… lo siento, no quería lastimarte, si, si lo haría… lo siento, no lo sabía… Si, si quiero, lo lamento… vuelve. -   
.  
-¿Antony? – Marc lo abrazo con fuerza.   
.  
-Lo eche a perder todo, fue mi culpa… dile que lo siento, has que vuelva. –  
.  
-Ya… ya paso, tranquilo. -   
.  
El prometedor modelo no podía parar de llorar, sentía tanta pena y dolor que no podía ponerse de pie; Ramón no estaba en mejores condiciones, lloraba a mares, estaba muy confundido, pero fue solo por un par de minutos, tras descubrir que estaba llorando gracias al reflejo del metal en el ascensor, se limpió el rostro levanto la cabeza y salió como si nada del hotel, con la misma tranquilidad manejo hasta su casa y estando allí comenzó a sacar todas las cosas que tenia de la mudanza del trabajo y tirarlas sobre la cama, en cada caja vacía fue dejando con desprecio cada regalo, cada recuerdo, fotografía o recorte que tuviera de Antony, lleno tres cajas hasta el tope, las saco las tres a la parte trasera de la casa que daba directo a la playa, con algo de gasolina y un celillo comenzó un espectáculo particular, mientras todo ardía en llamas, tomo su celular y sin pensarlo mucho también lo arrojo, era una bonita fogata en la arena, tenía en sus manos la agenda, quería arrojarla también, pero no se atrevía, la lógica le hablaba “hay cosas importantes escritas ahí, los contactos, lo que haremos mañana, metas a cumplir, no vale la pena quemarlo por él” pensó, “no importa” se dijo a si mismo “puedo comprar otra” aun indeciso en si tirarla o no, escucho la voz de Nube.   
.  
-¿Sera parrillada en la playa? Que casual, te debe de importar mucho ese chico para haber encendido una fogata, ¿Dónde quedo don seguridad? – dijo dándole un amistoso golpe en la espalda, pero Ramón no contesto, solo se quedó en silencio.   
.  
-Ramón, ¿A que hora esperamos a tu invitado? –   
.  
-A ninguna… - dijo para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la casa.   
.  
-¿Hermanito? – pregunto Nube yendo detrás de él.  
.   
-No me sigas Nube, quiero estar solo… - grito para correr por las escaleras, quiso encerrarse en su cuarto, pero Nube no se lo permitió.   
.  
-Esta… un poco desordenado tu cuarto. – observo las cosas en la cama, los armarios y cajones del escritorio abiertos. El único espacio libre era el asiento en la ventana que ya era ocupado por Ramón.   
.  
-Ramón. – se escuchó llamarlo el padre. – ¿Qué demonios estas quemando? ¿Quemaste tu celular? ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le reclamo.   
.  
-Nada… no pasa nada. – dijo con la mirada perdida en la fogata.   
.  
-Nube… ve abajo. –  
.  
-Pero papá… -  
.  
-Déjame unos minutos asolas con tu hermano. –   
.  
-Es que yo…. – Nube realmente estaba preocupado, aun así, lo obedeció.  
.  
Pasaron un par de minutos y Ramón le conto todo, no le guardo ningún secreto, bastaba con decir que el señor Lombardi estaba más que molesto, le repitió cada una de sus palabras a Nube quien enojado exclamó:   
.  
-Voy a buscar a ese maldito infeliz y voy hacer que se retuerza de dolor. –  
.  
-Nube, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –  
.  
-Le romperé su bella y sintética cara y veremos si alguien lo contrata como modelo. –  
.  
-Por favor hijo, compórtate como adulto, tu hermano lo está tomando bien. –  
.  
-¿Dice que hacer una fogata y quemar la mitad de sus pertenecías es tomarlo bien? –  
.  
-Cada quien a su forma y a su ritmo… tratemos de ya no hablar de esto, ayudemos a tu hermano a olvidarlo. –  
.  
-Bien, excelente, puedo llevarlo a unas cuantas fiestas, hay muchas chicas y chicos solteros donde podrá… -  
.  
-No, dale tiempo, espera a que él te lo pida, creo que esta vez entendió porque es importante esperar para ver a alguien nuevo. –  
.   
-Bueno, solo esperamos a que se reponga. –  
.  
-Así es. –   
.  
Pero la cosa no parecía mejorar, al contrario, Ramón tenía tres días sin limpiar su cuarto, no bajaba, solo veía el cúmulo de cenizas desde su ventana mientras abrazaba con fuerza su agenda, lloraba, era claro, se notaba por lo hinchado de sus ojos, y ni hablar de sus marcadas ojeras, se notaba que no había dormido.  
.   
-Ramón… hijo, hablaron de tu trabajo, preguntan si ya te sientes mejor, la señora O´Hare les dijo que no has terminado de mudar tus cosas, si te ayudo podemos terminar ahora mismo, vamos, animo, tienes que continuar. –  
.  
-Ya voy… - dijo soltando un suspiro. – pero yo puedo solo, gracias. –  
.  
-Está bien. –  
.  
El señor Lombardi y Nube se encontraban abajo cuando vieron bajar a Ramón.  
.   
-Oye… ya te paraste… - dijo en broma Nube, que por suerte estaba cerca de él, Ramón se desplomo de la nada y él alcanzo a sujetarlo. - ¡Hermanito! –  
.  
-¡Ramón! ¡¿Qué tienes?! – pregunto asustado el señor Lombardi.   
.  
-Nada… - dijo despegándose de Nube. – ¿Dónde están mis llaves? – pregunto volteando a todos lados.   
.  
-No vas a ir solo. – sentencio el señor Lombardi.   
.  
-Puedo hacerlo… -  
.  
-No, no puedes. – le grito.   
.  
Nube les ayudo a subir las ultimas cajas al carro, no había forma que el entrara, por lo que solo fueron el señor Lombardi y él, el viaje a la universidad fue silencioso, andando ya a la mitad del camino el progenitor decidió romper el hielo.  
.  
-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, hazlo en gran o mejor vete a casa, espero que hagas un buen trabajo, te va ir bien, ya lo veras. – pero Ramón no contesto. – Hijo, sé que sigues triste por tu ruptura, pero vas a trabajar en un nuevo lugar con gente que te aprecia, la señora O´Hare te quiere como si fueras su nieto y tus nuevos colegas te adoran, tu hermano y yo te amamos… - pero no continúo hablando pues escucho un sonoro ronquido a su costado, Ramón por fin se había rendido y estaba profundamente dormido. – Descansa hijo… -  
.  
Continúo manejando, al llegar cuido mucho que Ramón no se despertara y con ayuda de algunos amables estudiantes termino de bajar las cosas, claro que menos la pequeña caja que su hijo dejo en su regazo, el señor Lombardi tenía rato viéndola, como le haría para quitársela sin que se diera cuenta, por el lado del piloto no podía y la cabeza de Ramón estaba recargada en la puerta, si la abría lo movería, o quizás estuviera muy cansado, tal vez no se despertaría.   
Un grupo de jóvenes pasaron alegres, hacían ruido, cantaban y bailaban felices, el ciclo apenas estaba comenzando, el rencuentro luego de las vacaciones, abrazos y sonrisas, definitivamente ese ambiente le subiría el ánimo.  
.  
-¿Ya llegamos? – pregunto adormilado.   
.  
-Y Morfeo te dejo libre, ¿Qué tal está el mundo de los sueños? –   
.  
-Nefasto… - bramo.   
.  
-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –  
.  
-Si, una donde olvidaba mis responsabilidades y mi padre tenía que llevarme a mi trabajo porque no podía manejar… o mira, sigo en ella. –   
.  
-Ramón, por favor, ve a tu alrededor, la gente está feliz. –  
.  
-No me interesa. – dijo bajando del auto con la caja en la mano.   
.  
Fue cuando paso, el primero en verla fue el señor Lombardi, “Pero que niña tan adorable” pensó, una joven con cabello rosado, deslumbrante sonrisa, una voz que alegraba a cualquiera, paso justo alado de Ramón, pero este ni siquiera la noto.   
.  
-Ella podría ser…- dijo casi sin aliento el señor Lombardi.   
.  
-¿Qué? –  
.  
-La indicada… -  
.  
-Papá, por favor, no estoy de humor para tus bromas. – El hombre fue y de forma tosca obligo a su hijo a voltear a verla.   
.  
Su sonrisa lo cautivo, Ramón se quedó sin palabras, por poco y suelta la caja, solo no podía dejar de verla, jamás había sentido latir tan alocado su corazón, su estómago parecía enloquecido, “¿Mariposas en el estómago? Que estupidez” solía pensar, pero por primera vez las sentía, su cuerpo, su melodiosa voz, no solo pensaba en cuantas noches lujuriosas podrían pasar juntos, pensaba en salir a jugar, ir al cine, andar en bicicleta, en complacerla, hacer lo que fuera, no importa que, con tal de verla feliz, mantener esa sonrisa en sus labios, por primera vez no pensaba en su agenda o planes de vida como le paso con Coral y Antony, de hecho, no recordaba a ninguno de sus dos ex, ahora solo existía ella, pero despertó.   
.  
-No… no, aún es muy pronto. – dijo dando un par de pasos atrás, no quería empezar una nueva relación y que esa persona se sintiera que remplazaba a alguien más, y menos con ella.   
.  
-Está bien, no te digo que lo hagas ahora, tomate tu tiempo. –  
.  
-¿Y si está saliendo con alguien más? – eso era una posibilidad.   
.  
-Tu hermano y yo nos desharemos del novio. –   
.  
-¡PAPÁ! –  
.  
-Solo es una broma… pero enserio, lo haríamos. –  
.  
Pasaron las semanas desde esa divina visión, el joven comenzó con su trabajo en la universidad de manera tranquila y luego ocurrió el gran accidente. Ramón llego un día a casa cubierto de pies a cabeza de brillantina, estaba claramente molesto.   
.  
-Ramón ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto su padre.   
.  
-Tú “indicada” fue lo que paso. –  
.  
-¿Indicada? – Nube no sabía a que se refería.   
.  
-¿Esa dulce chica? – pregunto curioso el padre.  
.  
-Se cree que por ser la hija del alcalde se puede burlar de mí. – hablo molesto.   
.  
-¿Pero que paso? – volvió a preguntar el señor Lombardi.   
.  
-Era una trampa, la maldita metió una bomba de brillantina en una “invitación” la abrí justo enfrenté de las muestras de laboratorio, todas se perdieron. – dijo con tono apesumbrado. – Lo arruino, arruino mi trabajo, me van a despedir… era mi único sueño, ahora no tengo nada. – hablo dramático.   
.  
-Hey, tranquilo, nos tienes a nosotros y no te preocupes, conseguirás otro empleo igual o mejor. -  
.  
En eso el celular de Ramón sonó, este respondió de inmediato, al finalizar la llamada se veía más tranquilo.   
.  
-¿Y ahora que? –  
.  
-Hay más muestras. –  
.  
-Ya vez, estabas haciendo un drama por nada. –  
.  
-Pero aún no están listas. – dijo sin mucha emoción.   
.  
-Bueno, solo debes de quedarte el tiempo suficiente para que lo estén. –  
.  
-Seis meses. –  
.  
-¿Qué? –  
.  
-Seis meses es lo que tardaran en estar… -  
.  
-Excelente, el ambiente de la universidad te relajara y… -  
.  
-No, no lo hará, yo para esa fecha esperaba ser líder de mi propia investigación. – dijo mientras hojeaba su agenda. – y por esa estúpida tendré un atraso de casi un año. -   
.  
-Ramón, no la llames así, no sabes que pueda ser de ti en el futuro. –   
.  
-Estoy perdido. – Hablo por fin Nube. - ¿de quién hablamos? –  
.  
-La novia de Ramón. – contesto el señor Lombardi.   
.  
-Ella no es mi novia. – dijo molesto.   
.  
-Lo siento, la futura novia de tu hermano… -  
.  
-Ah pillín, ya pusiste el ojo sobre alguien. - se burló Nube.   
.  
-Oh si, claro que puse el ojo sobre ella, y me va a recordar, no habrá día que no mencione mi nombre a gritos, suplicará que pare, no tendrá descanso. –  
.  
-Me alegro de verte más animado. – dijo el señor Lombardi terminando su café. – solo recuerda usar condón. –  
.  
-Claro… disculpa ¿Qué? – pregunto Ramón desubicado.   
.  
-Condón, no quiero sorpresas… me voy hijos, que tengan suerte. – El señor Lombardi solía hacer conferencias e impartir cursos en otros estados o países, pasaba meses afuera. -Ramón, pórtate bien, Nube, cuida que tu hermano no asesine a nadie, Ramón, no dejes que Nube haga fiestas y que no traiga a sus “amiguitas” aquí, esto no es un motel. –  
.  
-Claro papá. – respondieron los dos.   
.  
El hombre se fue dejándolos solos.   
.  
-Por fin, casa sola, oye, si traigo amigas a casa ¿Cómo puedo comprar tu silencio? –  
.  
Ramón sonrió con malicia.   
.  
-Ayúdame a torturar a esa chica y yo no hablare del tema. –  
.  
-Hermano, tenemos un trato. –


	3. El silencio de Ramón (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigue conteniendo Yaoi XD

Pasaron 3 años, casi cuatro, y la relación de ambos avanzaba de acuerdo al plan de Ramón, no era tan manipulador como lo fue con Coral, con ella su agenda tenía cronometrado todo, las salidas, las entradas, los regresos, los abrazos, los besos; pero con Antony era diferente, solo estaba escrito su nombre y el tiempo que le destinaria, las actividades simplemente se escogían al momento, una manera diferente de “ser espontaneo”.  
.  
Ramón estaba repasando su plan de vida, en específico el de ese año. Casi era su cumpleaños 26, para esa edad él esperaba ya ser padre y vivir en su casa sobre la colina, pero tenía varios años de retraso en eso, abrió la cajonera de su escritorio y le echo otro vistazo a una pequeña caja, la tomo entre sus manos y contemplo lo que había dentro, un hermoso anillo de plata con pequeños diamantes incrustados, una sortija de compromiso para un hombre.   
.  
-¿Cómo se la daré? – se preguntó a si mismo.   
.  
No quería cometer el mismo error que cometió con Coral, sea cual sea que haya cometido, así que medito por largo rato, tampoco quería contarle a su padre, compro el anillo sin decirle, temía que le dijera de nuevo que no era él indicado, pensar en todas las posibles negativas lo ponían aún más nervioso, por lo que regreso el objeto a su lugar y cerro el cajón, volviendo toda su atención a su agenda. Tenía que planear la manera de tener hijos lo antes posible, deseaba de verdad ser padre, la mejor opción era la adopción, solo un par de meses de trámites y tendría en sus brazos a su hijo o hija, no tenía ninguna preferencia por el sexo del bebé, aunque si esperaba con paciencia y hacia una selección exhaustiva, podría rentar un vientre, los papeleos y formalidades tardaban lo mismo que una adopción tradicional, de esa manera el hijo que tendría seria cien por cierto suyo, o de Antony, claro que se estaba adelantando un poco a los hechos. Primero el joven le tenía que dar el “si”. Por el momento su mente debía de estar ocupada en su trabajo; Ramón era empleado de una farmacéutica de gran prestigio, trataba a toda costa subir de puesto, y lo logro, suplantaría a un hombre importante que tenía varios años en una investigación en conjunto con la universidad de Villa Trolls, dicha persona se negaba a retirarse hasta no terminar, pero por cuestiones legales debía de jubilarse lo antes posible, el joven solo tenía una tarea que hacer, un par de meses de recolectar datos y estaría en su propia oficina dentro de la empresa, haciendo el trabajo que siempre deseo hacer y siguiendo su plan de vida como quería.   
.  
Eran semanas muy ocupadas, Ramón tenía que cambiar las cosas de su cubículo a la oficina de investigación de la universidad, hacerlo solo le robaba tiempo, pero no quería pedirle ayuda a nadie. Aun así, el joven se dio tiempo de ir a un evento donde participaba Antony, una de sus tantas pasarelas que como siempre dio paso a la música, entremeses, charlas, las fiestas en ese recinto eran de las mejores y más elegantes. Los meseros pasaban de aquí a allá, las personas hablaban ruidosas, las bebidas virtuosas abundaban; el joven que siempre mantenía cubierto su cabello violeta se negaba a beber cualquier cosa, pues su agenda con la marca “Antony” no le decía nada, no sabía si se quedaría para algo más, o si se iría temprano, si comerían en su habitación o jugarían cartas, todas esas posibilidades le causaban gran ansiedad, sumando a ese sentimiento el estrés de la mudanza de trabajo, aun le faltaban muchas cosas que empacar, documentos que revisar y toda una pila de pendientes, pero no estaba tan preocupado, si ese fuera el caso no habría asistido a la fiesta, tenía todo calculado y en dos semanas estaría completamente establecido en la universidad con la señora O´Hare, la docente del área de biología, fue amiga de su abuela, por lo que estaba más que emocionado de pasar esos meses de labor a su lado, sin duda le tendría listo innumerables relatos de su fallecida abuela, al día siguiente la vería antes del gran cambio, otro motivo por el cual no caer borracho en alcohol. Ramón al fin había tomado una decisión, regresaría a casa temprano.   
.  
-Antony. – Lo llamo mientras este platicaba con otro modelo. – Tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que ver a una colega. –  
.  
-Espera un momento, un rato más. – le pidió el joven bastante pasado de copas.   
.  
-Antony, me voy. – dijo mientras se subía la cremallera de la chamarra y se encaminaba a la salida del salón.   
.  
-Ramón… por favor, espera. –   
.  
El joven modelo estaba acostumbrado a esa forma tan peculiar de ser de Ramón, tenía un horario, si decía que estaría cuatro horas con él, no mentía, cuatro horas era lo que le daba, cuando decía que se iba, se iba, no era una amenaza vacía, en un momento lo veía reír y hablar con otros, y en un pestañar ya estaba tomando sus cosas listo para marcharse, nada lo podía hacer cambiar de parecer, a no ser que compartieran algo más íntimo.   
.  
-Vamos a mi suite, quiero mostrarte algo antes de que te vayas. – menciono Antony poniéndole una mano en la cadera.   
.  
Ramón dejo escampar una risa un tanto sarcástica, sabía perfectamente lo que esa frase significaba y en cierta manera él esperaba que la dijera. Apenas la puerta del elevador se cerró, quedando totalmente solos, fuera de las chismosas miradas de algunos paparazzi, ambos cayeron en los brazos del otro, los besos regados por todas partes, se escurrían como agua por el cuello de Ramón quien repetía el acto en Antony; las caricias subidas de tono, manos traviesas debajo de la ropa, abrazos con el único afán de juntar más sus cuerpos, al abrirse la puerta del ascensor ambos estaban muy desalineados, reían a carcajadas, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a ese cuarto de hotel, tenía una sala que se combinaba con el dormitorio, la cocina y el baño, nada era privado ahí. Ese era el hogar semi permanente de Antony, la compañía de modelaje que lo había contratado lo tenía rentado para él, no podía desear más, el balcón era la cereza sobre el pastel que le daba más elegancia, pues gozaba de una vista completa del mar, parte de la ciudad y desde ahí se podía incluso ver la casa de Ramón.   
Los dos siguieron su camino a la cama y cuando se dejaron caer hubo una pequeña queja de parte de Antony.   
.  
-Ramón… - dijo con tono aniñado. – Tú siempre estas arriba. –  
.  
-No es verdad. – le contesto para seguir besándolo. – yo a veces estoy abajo. –  
.  
-¿A veces? … casi siempre estas arriba, vamos, hoy fue un día especial para mi… tal vez me vuelva famoso, deja que esta vez yo te… -  
.  
-No. – menciono mientras lo sometía con algo de fuerza.   
.  
-Ramón, no bromeo. -   
.  
Al escucharlo hablar con tanta seriedad lo soltó, Antony tomo asiento con Ramón sobre sus piernas y mientras lo veía a los ojos le dijo.   
.  
-Mira, estar contigo es genial y todo, pero… -  
.  
-¿Pero que? – Ramón estaba nervioso, esas palabras jamás eran buenas ni agradables de escuchar, se le vino la idea del anillo de compromiso, la boda, la posibilidad de que no sucediera, claramente estaba asustado, pero Antony estaba demasiado ebrio para notarlo.   
.  
-Me encanta tenerte dentro. – hablo mientras acariciaba sus caderas. -ya sea por abajo o por aquí. – dijo dándole un apasionado beso en el cuello.   
.  
-¿Qué quieres? Habla claro. – le exigió un tanto molesto.  
.  
-Nunca me has hecho un oral… llevamos casi cuatro años saliendo… y en todo este tiempo…-   
.  
Ramón se puso un tanto pálido, Antony y él hacían de todo, pero si había alguien que siempre salía ganando era él, quien lo complacía en todo era Antony, pero desde el punto de vista de Ramón, no tenían el suficiente tiempo saliendo para llegar a esa parte, preferiría que Antony siguiera de rodillas.  
.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto con tono de burla el joven modelo.   
.  
-¿Miedo yo? Para nada, solo estaba pensando que tienes bastante razón, creo que me toca a mí estar de rodillas en esta ocasión. –   
.  
-Excelente, este es el final perfecto para una noche perfecta. –   
.  
Ramón se escurrió hasta quedar hincado frente a él, Antony se desabrochono el pantalón y sin ningún problema saco su miembro, este era ya bastante grande, había comenzado a ponerse duro con el reciente ejercicio.   
.  
-Vamos ¿Qué esperas? – pregunto al verlo indeciso.   
.  
-Yo… Antony, yo no sé… no sé cómo… - A Ramón nunca le gustó la idea de los orares, sabía que era un tanto injusto, le gustaba que se los hicieran, pero prefería no hacerlos él y nadie nunca se había atrevido a pedirle uno. Todo eso para él era nuevo, y detestaba ese tipo de situaciones, sentir esa duda de no saber que hacer o como terminaran las cosas, pero más que nada, tenía miedo, no sabía que haría con su vida si tenía una segunda negativa en una propuesta de matrimonio, haría cualquier cosa por tener ese “si”.  
.  
-No te preocupes, solo abre grande la boca y yo te enseño, en esto se aprende mejor en la marcha. -   
.  
Antony tomo con su mano la barbilla de Ramón forzando con ternura a que abriera la boca, mientras que con la otra tomaba su miembro y lo acercaba a sus fauces, el joven primerizo cerro fuerte los ojos cuando sintió la punta topar con su paladar y de un golpe se hizo para atrás.   
.  
-No… no quiero hacer esto, lo siento. - Ramón sentía tanto asco, no por la acción, simplemente no soportaba la sensación de tener algo en la boca por mucho tiempo, la textura de su órgano, el sabor, simplemente le eran desagradables.   
.  
-Por favor Ramón, solo algo rápido, de verdad quiero sentir esto, lo he esperado por mucho, mucho tiempo, vamos, no es justo que yo te lo haga a ti y solo tú te diviertas. – Antony estaba verdaderamente ebrio, pero por la forma en la que actuaba no lo parecía.   
.  
-Si no te gusta, si se te hace injusto, ya no lo haremos. – menciono para ponerse de pie.  
.   
-No, no es eso. – dijo sujetándolo de la mano. – Me gusta, me fascina tenerte dentro de mi boca, se siente bien, quiero que tu sientas lo mismo, te va a gustar, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, vamos lento. – trato de convencerlo con una voz seductora.   
.  
-Antony, no quiero… -   
.  
-Hace un momento dijiste que si. – hablo con un ligero tono molesto.   
.  
-Pues ahora digo que no. –   
.  
Ambos si miraron en completo silencio, el joven modelo sabía que era casi imposible doblegar a su novio cuando este tomaba una decisión.  
.   
-Bien, excelente… gracias por arruinar mi noche, jamás te pido algo, siempre trato de que estés contento, pero contigo no se sabe, siempre es “No Antony, tengo trabajo”, “lo siento Antony, el fin de semana estaré ocupado” “ahora no, no está planeado en la agenda” … ¿Cuándo estará anotado en la agenda algo que yo realmente quiera hacer? – El alcohol ayudo al chico expresar algo que tenía atorado en la garganta desde tiempo atrás.   
.  
-No… yo no quiero, es qué si lo estoy, no quiero que pienses que… - Aquello le recordó la vez que Coral lo corto, el temor de perder por lo que tanto había trabajado se apodero de él nuevamente.   
.  
-¿Qué no me amas? Sabes… pienso que no lo haces muy seguido, por ejemplo, ahora, solo quiero que me demuestres tu amor de esta manera, ya entendí “no quiere” solo pensé que tu amor era lo suficientemente grande y verdadero para hacerme este pequeño favor. -  
.   
Ramón dudó un segundo, era un chantaje a todas luces, pero tenía parte de razón, nunca daba nada por él, Antony tenía sus horarios y él los suyos, rara vez coincidían y cuando eso pasaba él por lo regular estaba de mal humor, siempre sentía dudas respecto a si él estaba harto de eso. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a hincarse.   
.  
-Quiero hacerlo. – dijo con mucho pesar.   
.  
-¿Seguro? –  
.  
-Si… quiero demostrarte que… ¿te amo? – menciono lo último con mucha duda. Decir esa palabra le costaba algo de trabajo.   
.  
-De verdad, no quiero escucharte decir que te obligue o que te sientes usado de alguna forma. –  
.  
-Si, quiero hacerlo. – contesto con pesadez. Algo temeroso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cerro fuerte los ojos y le dio una enorme lamida al órgano de Antony, este chillo emocionado por lo que estaba por comenzar.   
.  
-Aquí vamos… vas a ver que es muy divertido hacerlo. –  
.  
Ramón trato de imitar los movimientos que su novio hacía para él, debía de estar en lo correcto porque en poco tiempo su miembro estuvo erecto en su totalidad, sabía que era lo que continuaba, pero le era difícil, aquello era demasiado grande para él, y la sensación que le provocaba era la misma de cuando uno se provoca el vómito, con timidez marcada metía solo la punta hasta donde le era cómodo, chupando con fuerza, lamiendo, pero Antony quería más, estaba extasiado, fuera de si, jamás había pensado que llegaría tan lejos, que Ramón le permitiría ir hasta ese punto, y si ya estaba ahí, un poco más no estaría mal, aprovechando que el joven metió un poco más su miembro, Antony lo tomo por las mejillas y lo obligo a ir más profundo, para él era llegar al borde del placer, pero para Ramón era lo peor, sentía que se ahogaba, no podía respirar, todo le provocaba nauseas, el sabor, el movimiento, la falta de aire, no pudo resistir más e intento sacarlo, puso firmes las manos en los muslos de su novio y trato de apartarse, pero Antony no se lo permitió, entre más forcejeaba para separarse él se lo metía más a la fuerza, en esa posición Ramón ya no podía pelear, su órgano le llegaba casi a la garganta y cada movimiento lo lastimaba, no había forma de decirle que parara, ya estaba muy mareado, ahora todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en no vomitar en el acto, Antony lo tenía bien agarrado de la cabeza, movía con brusquedad sus caderas yendo más y más adentro, Ramón pensó que se desmayaría cuando su miembro entro por fin a su garganta, sentirlo golpear sus paredes con rudeza, “¿Cuánto más?” se preguntaba mentalmente “Termina ya por favor, no puedo soportarlo…”, el tan esperado orgasmo llego y ese líquido blanquecino se rego mientras salía de sus fauces, se corrió por completo, al ver que comenzaba a escupir su semen le tapó la boca y le dijo con voz lubrica.   
.  
-La mejor parte es ver cuando se lo tragan… trágatelo, no lo escupas, no seas descortés. – menciono con malicia mientras veía la cara de angustia del joven.  
.  
Ramón al fin reacciono, lo empujo de un golpe y salió corriendo al lavabo de la cocina donde no solo escupió, sino que comenzó a vomitar. El sabor de la comida, de todas las bebidas, jugos, el del ácido de su estómago, esa sensación de no poder controlar las contracciones de su cuerpo que lo obligaban a devolver cada cosa que había en su estómago, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo le daba nauseas, el olor al perfume de su novio, el olor del jazmín del jabón. Por más que quisiera no podía parar de vomitar y menos con las imágenes de él haciéndole sexo oral repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez.   
.  
Por su parte, el modelo estaba demasiado ebrio para ver el daño que hizo, y lo único que se escucha era su escandalosa risa, verlo vomitar le parecía una cosa muy graciosa.   
.  
-Yo hice lo mismo mi primera vez, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras, para la próxima… -  
.  
-¿La próxima? ¿Quién dijo que habrá una próxima? Yo jamás lo vuelvo a hacer. –  
.  
-Ramón, a nadie le sabe bien la primera, incluso cuando cambias de persona, cuando te lo hice la primera vez me supo muy raro ¿A que te supo el mío? – le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, Ramón termino de lavarse la cara, tomo una servilleta y luego de haber tomado mucho aire le grito.   
.  
-¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA! – lo aparto de un empujón para ir directamente por sus cosas y se fue directo a la puerta. Antony estaba un poco desorientado, pero estaba recuperando la sobriedad, mientras se ponía los pantalones correctamente le reclamo.   
.  
-Oye, yo te dije que no quería verte actuar como si te hubiera forzado o… -  
.  
-¿Violado? Ah no, descuida. – dijo con tono sarcástico. – me encanto, estoy super encantado, me muero por volverlo hacer. – al terminar esas palabras salió, cerrando tras de si la puerta de manera tosca y se encamino por el pasillo asía el elevador. Presionaba desesperado el botón, esperando que se diera prisa.   
.  
-Ramón… - Antony salió de la habitación. - ¿A dónde vas? –  
.  
-Tengo cosas que hacer en casa. – dijo cruzándose de brazos y tratando de no verlo.   
.  
-Vuelve adentro, vamos, ahora yo te lo hago, eso te encanta, lo sé. – hablaba mientras que intentaba doblegarlo con caricias y besos, pero esto no eran correspondido, solo molestaban cada vez más a Ramón.   
.  
-No quiero que me toques. – se quejó zafándose de sus brazos.   
.  
-Anda, yo sé dónde te gusta que te toque. – hablo bajando su mano por la espalda, pero Ramón se alejó rápidamente apenas vio que las puertas del ascensor se abrían, por fortuna para él una pareja se bajó, lo que hizo que Antony no continuara. Ya adentro presiono el botón de cerrar varias veces, no quería estar ahí, quería irse a casa.   
.  
-Ramón… - lo llamo al ver que las puertas se iban cerrando.   
.  
-Hasta aquí llegamos esta noche. – dijo con hosquedad.  
.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Antony muy asustado, eso sin duda le hizo poner los pies en la tierra y regresar por completo a la sobriedad.   
.  
-Nada… - Finalmente las puertas se cerraron.   
.  
-Ramón… ¡RAMÓN! –  
.  
Se escucharon los gritos de Antony decir su nombre, Ramón tomo aire y suspiro mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso.   
.  
-¿Pero que pasa conmigo? –  
.  
Se pregunto mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, no comprendía como permitió que Antony le hiciera eso, algo no le cuadraba, jamás había dejado que nadie lo tocara sin su consentimiento, pobre de aquel que intentara sobrepasarse, nadie lo había hecho sentir tan frágil y débil, tan ingenuo, ese sentimiento de impotencia, fácilmente pudo haberlo golpeado, noquearlo de un solo puñetazo, su novio lucía bien, pero sus músculos no eran más que fachada, comparada con él era demasiado débil, y aun así “¿Por qué no me defendí?” se preguntó, escucho el tono de llamada de su celular, una llamada entrante del susodicho, Ramón no hizo otra cosa más que apagarlo.   
.  
-Olvídalo, esta noche no. – susurro mientras salía del ascensor y caminaba por el lobby del hotel, ya en estacionamiento le pareció raro, miro a la enorme torre algo desubicado. - ¿Por qué no bajas? – un tanto más calmado, se retiró muy lentamente, si Antony quería disculparse vendría detrás de él después de todo, pero no importa cuántas pausas hiciera, él no llego.   
.  
El celular de Ramón permaneció apagado por tres días, tres días que se paraba frente a la puerta de su casa como si esperara algo.  
.   
-Ramón, hijo, ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto su padre quien noto de inmediato la manera extraña en la que se comportaba desde que regreso de aquella fiesta.   
.  
-No me pasa nada. – dijo con la mirada perdida en la puerta.   
.  
-¿Estas esperando que venga alguien? ¿Es el chico con el que sales? –  
.  
-Se llama Antony papá. –  
.  
-Cierto, lo mencionas muy seguido, pues… me sorprende. –  
.  
-¿Qué te sorprende? – pregunto sin ponerle mucha atención.   
.  
-Que han salido por tanto tiempo y no nos lo has presentado, igual con la anterior, jamás vi a tu novia Coral, si no fuera que tu hermano la conoce, juraría que todo estaba en tu imaginación. –  
.  
Ramón volteo a verlo con mirada impactada. A lo que su padre le siguió hablando.   
.  
-No es que diga que no te creo capas de salir con alguien, es solo que… no sé si sientes pena de que nos conozcan, lo entiendo por el raro de tu hermano, pero por mi… - menciono de manera chistosa, esperando que eso le sacara una sonrisa.   
.  
-No es eso. – dijo sorprendido. – Antony no sabe mi dirección. – comento para salir corriendo arriba.   
.  
-¿Todo este tiempo y jamás se la diste? – le pregunto, pero Ramón no lo escucho, ya estaba arriba. - ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que él tampoco es el indicado? – susurro ya cansado de ver batallar a su hijo.   
.  
Arriba Ramón encendió de nuevo el celular, había varios mensajes de disculpa por parte de Antony, “¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?” se cuestionó “Este es nuestro único medio de comunicación” el joven no era adicto a redes sociales, no tenía ninguna, si alguien quería hablar con él, tendría que ser por correo electrónico o llamada, su novio le decía que mandar correos ya era del pasado y que prefería llamarlo, pero ya que este no le contestaba le dejo muchos.   
.  
-Maldición, maldición, maldición… - decía mientras lo leía. Finalmente contesto.  
.  
“Hola, lamento no haber contestado, mi celular se quedó sin batería…”  
.  
-Bravo Ramón. – Se auto regaño. – esa es una buena mentira, sin carga durante tres días… - se sintió tonto, ¿Quién le creería su mentira? Pero inmediatamente recibió la respuesta.   
.  
“Comprendo, ¿tu cargador fue robado por los duendes?” Antony parecía estar bien por ese mensaje, quizás no estaba molesto, después de todo, ¿por que debería de estarlo?   
.  
“No, solo olvidé donde lo puse” respondió Ramón.   
.  
“¿El ordenado compulsivo olvido donde estaba su cargador? No te creo, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Sigues molesto por lo de la otra noche?”   
.  
Ramón al ver ese mensaje no supo que contestar, ¿Era eso una clase de disculpas? ¿Estaba bien si le pedía que le diera una? Quería escucharlo decir que se equivocó, y no forzarlo a que lo dijera, sino que eso naciera de él.   
.  
“No estoy molesto” mintió en el mensaje.   
.  
“Bueno, podríamos vernos esta noche, tengo tiempo libre”   
.  
“Esta noche no puedo” Ramón quería que él se esforzara en pedirle perdón, si tenía planes esperaba que los cancerara, le mando sin más la dirección de su casa como segunda respuesta.   
.  
“¿Qué es eso?” pregunto Antony.   
.  
“Mi dirección, ¿jamás me preguntantes por ella? Pero si quieres venir a charlar”   
.  
“¿Tu padre estará ahí?”   
.  
“Claro, ahora está de vacaciones”   
.  
“No creo que sea lo mejor, ven al hotel, te espero en la noche, estaremos solos.”  
.  
“No puedo, estoy ocupado con unos papeles del trabajo, ven tú si realmente te importa” tecleo con rudeza para luego ponerlo en vibrador y lanzarlo lejos. Dejo escapar otro suspiro de hartazgo. Ahora si tenía una razón de porque esperar en la puerta.


	4. El silencio de Ramón (parte 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigue conteniendo Yaoi XD

Pero ningún invitado paso por ella esa semana y la siguiente fue realmente tensas para él, los mensajes de celular no salían de “ven” y por contestación “no, ven tu” hasta que sin más se detuvieron, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados y los dos eran muy orgullosos como para bajar la cabeza y disculparse.   
Ramón había ido a llevar otra caja de sus cosas a su nueva oficina y mientras desempacaba en compañía de la Señora O´Hare escucho un sonido musical y ovaciones.   
.  
-¿Qué es eso? ¿Hay una fiesta? – pregunto Ramón.   
.  
-Si, es la graduación de los estudiantes de veterinaria, ¿quieres ir a ver? Sin duda te recordara al día de tu graduación, las fiestas de la facultad siguen siendo las más bellas y emotivas de toda la región. –  
.  
Ramón acepto la sugerencia, de verdad que necesitaba un poco de buen vibra, por lo que se acercó a las gradas a escuchar el discurso de despedida que daba uno de los estudiantes. Fue tan bello e inspirador, hablaba sobre jamás cerrar las puertas, no solo en lo laboral, sino en lo personal, que era lo realmente importante, con palabras finas mencionaba los errores cometidos por el orgullo, como decir un “lo siento” podía salvar la felicidad, evitar hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Todo eso le llego al corazón, sus rimas, la voz profunda, alcanzar las metas que uno se proponía, que no sería un camino de pétalos de rosa, claro que habría espinas, pero no por una sola se dejaría de admirar la flor completa, o disminuiría su hermosura o virtud.   
.  
El joven echo a correr, la señora O´Hare que con mucho trabajo caminaba lenta cual tortuga lo vio pasar.   
.  
-¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto.   
.  
-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer. – dijo emocionado.   
.  
-¿Y que es que te puso tan contento? –  
.  
-Le pediré que se case conmigo… -  
.   
-¿A quién? –  
.  
-A mi novio, Antony, ya no voy a esperar más… se lo tengo que pedir hoy. – hablo completamente feliz, le regalo un beso en la frente a la anciana y subió a su auto.   
.  
Fue con rapidez a su casa, entro asustando a su padre y hermanos que no lo esperaban ver tan temprano.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa Ramón? ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto desconcertado el señor Lombardi.   
.  
-Solo olvide algo, algo muy importante. – dijo sonriente para ir por lo que buscaba y después salir.   
.  
-Está bien. – Menciono tranquilo al verlo sonreír. – Tu hermano y yo vamos a comprar la despensa, ¿Quieres algo en especial? –  
.  
-No. – dijo mientras subía al auto para después bajar. – Si, ahora que lo pienso, si, quiero que compren comida para una cena especial. –  
.  
-¿Vendrá alguien a comer? – pregunto con voz curiosa.   
.  
-Si, así es, vendrá alguien importante. –   
.  
Ramón no perdió más tiempo, tenía lo que había ido a buscar, el anillo que había comprado para ese fin, yendo a la mitad del camino pensó que al ser una ocasión especial debían de tomar algo, compro una champan, un par de copas y luego vio un bello ramo de flores, rosas rojas, él odiaba las flores, no era algo que expresara, en especial a su novio que las amaba, le daban cientos de ellas en cada pasarela, pero a Ramón le recordaban el doloroso cáncer de su abuela, al hospital, ese cuarto frio, siempre olía a flores, a su abuela también le gustaba.   
.  
-Joven, le pregunte si pagara con efectivo o con tarjeta. – le dijo la cajera.   
.  
-Perdón, estoy distraído, con tarjeta y agregue estas flores a la cuenta, por favor. -  
.  
Salió muy emocionado, la vida jamás le había parecido tan sencilla y maravillosa, tenía un sentimiento de positividad que nunca había sentido, estaba seguro, tendría un “si” por respuesta. Llego al hotel y cuando planto sus pies en el lobby se le vino una idea a la mente, no era amante de las sorpresas, pero ya estaba haciendo muchas cosas que no hacía con normalidad, su agenda dictaba que en ese momento él debía de estar con la señora O´Hare desempacando, pero no lo estaba, y se sentía tan feliz y libre como nunca antes se sintió. Le pidió a la recepcionista la copia de la llave del cuarto de Antony, ya lo conocían en el hotel, por lo que no tuvo problema alguno. Esperaba encontrarlo en su cuarto, sino era así, en su mente ya estaba pensando en el plan B, pero eso no fue necesario.   
Ramón abrió la puerta y se llevó con la sorpresa de ver algo demasiado desagradable, Antony penetraba gustoso a otro joven que no dejaba de gemir mientras repetía su nombre, las caderas de ambos se movían acompasadas y los dos parecían disfrutarlo mucho, tanto era así que no notaron su presencia. No dijo nada, en completo silencio se fue a la barra y saco las copas y la champan, solo se quedó mirándolos.   
.  
-Si, Antony. – dijo el chico tras alcanzar el orgasmo.   
.  
-Ay Marc… eres increíble. – casi grito Antony tras sentir el placer de correrse dentro.   
.  
-¿Terminaron? – pregunto Ramón con los brazos cruzados aun con el ramo de rosas en una mano.  
.  
-¡Ramón! – exclamo Antony poniéndose un kimono que tenía cerca a la vez que trataba de cubrir al chico que estaba boca abajo con la sabana.   
.  
-¿Ramón? ¿Tu ex? – pregunto desconcertado el joven.   
.  
-¿Ex? Disculpa ¿En que maldito momento terminamos? – pregunto ignorando a Marc.   
.  
-Yo supuse que… - Antony no sabía que decir.   
.  
-Supusiste, bravo, te felicito. – dijo sarcástico.   
.  
-¿Qué esperabas Ramón? Trate de llamarte, te mande mensajes que no contestabas y cuando te dije que nos viéramos para hablar de ello me decías que no podías, di por hecho que esto había terminado… -  
.  
-Claro, y se te hizo fácil irte con el primer imbécil que se te atravesó. –   
.  
-Pues tú me diste un buen ejemplo. –   
.  
-¿Qué insinúas? – pregunto molesto.   
.  
-Por Dios, la gente para ti es desechable, comenzamos a salir el mismo día que terminaste con Coral, ¿Quién en su sano juicio termina con su novia de un año sin derramar una sola lagrima?… -  
.  
-Eso no fue… -  
.  
-Claro que si, tú me saltaste encima, te lo recuerdo, cuando algo no cuadra en tú estúpida agenda simplemente lo remplazar por algo más… cuando dejé de recibir tus respuestas pensé que se debía a que ya habías encontrado un remplazo para mí. -   
.  
-No lo hice, no lo haría… - comento con los ojos vidriosos.   
.  
-¿Necesitas que me vaya? – le pregunto Marc a Antony envuelto en las sabanas.   
.  
-No. –  
.  
-¡SI! – grito Ramón.   
.  
-Escucha, vamos a calmarnos todo. – trato de mediar Antony. – Ramón, jamás te engañaría, solo pensé que habíamos terminado y Marc, eres tan lindo… - dijo con una sonrisa tierna.   
.  
A Ramón aquello le dolió aún más, si su corazón no se había roto por completo con aquella escena, fueron esas palabras y la emoción en ellas lo que terminaron por hacerlo.   
.  
-Bien, entiendo, sabes que… porque no te quedas con tu maldita champan y la disfrutan entre los dos… - Ramón tomo la botella y la arrojo con fuerza contra el piso, el sonido del corcho salir disparado, el cristal romperse y la efervescencia de las burbujas lleno la habitación.   
.  
-¡Ramón!... Marc, sube a la cama, hay vidrios por todos lados… Ramón. – Volvió a llamarlo, pero este ya había salido al pasillo. Antony lo seguiría esta vez hasta donde pudiera. – Ramón, vamos, cálmate… no quiero terminar mal contigo, sé que te llevas bien con Coral y quiero eso mismo para nosotros, solo escúchame. – el joven se detuvo a la mitad del camino hacia el ascensor, se mantuvo dándole la espalda. -Mira, yo te amo, pero también amo a Marc, él ha estado cuando lo necesite, ha sido paciente y es realmente muy lindo. –  
.  
-Entonces me estuviste engañando, ¿Desde cuándo se ven? –   
.  
-Ya te dije que no, éramos solo amigos, es el fotógrafo de la compañía y… vaya, no pude evitarlo, él es tan… bueno, lo escuchaste. – comento con una ligera risa. – es un tanto ruidoso al hacerlo, eso me gusta, cuando tú y yo lo hacíamos… ya sabes, solo se escuchaba mi voz, siempre estas tan callado, en ocasiones creí que no te gustaba y con lo de la última vez… -  
.  
-¿Es por eso? ¿Ese es mi error? ¿Qué no grito cuando me emociono, que no cometo la estupidez de anunciarle a todos lo que estoy haciendo contigo en privado? – contesto aun sin darle la cara.   
.  
-Por favor, no es eso… yo solo, no te expresas, tanto yo como Coral teníamos que adivinar que es lo que sentías, nos la pusiste muy difícil Ramón, a ninguno de los dos nos dijiste “te amo” y ella tiene razón, su vida no cuadraba con tu agenda, al igual que la mía, estaba asustado, esperaba el momento en que me dijeras que tenía que escoger entre mis sueños y tú, no podría hacerlo, no íbamos a ningún lado. –  
.  
-Excelente, gracias por decirme la reseña de mis equivocaciones, con esos datos puedo evitar cometer el mismo error nuevamente. – comento con voz neutral.   
.  
-Ramón, mírame… quiero acabar esto de manera sana. –  
.  
-Bien. – dijo volteándose. – aquí tienes tus malditas rosas. – menciono mientras las tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a pisar una por una escuchándolas crujir.   
.  
-Detente, te van a escuchar. –  
.  
-Eso era lo que querías ¿no? – Ramón lo miro directo a los ojos, él no se daba cuenta, no lo sentida, estaba tan molesto y triste que su rostro estaba adormecido, lloraba y mucho.   
.  
-No, no lo hagas, lo siento… - Jamás lo había visto llorar, eso conmovió su corazón. – Hagamos algo, no te vayas así, entra a mi cuarto, vamos a hablarlo con calma. –  
.  
-No hay nada que hablar, ¿querías que termináramos? Bien, pues terminamos. – Marc asomo su cabeza por la puerta, aun envuelto en las sabanas. – y puedes seguir revolcándote con ese idiota cuantas veces quieras, a mí ya no me importa. – Ramón camino con paso decidido al ascensor y tras presionar el botón para bajar, volteo a ver a Antony, quien trataba de recoger el ramo roto de flores. – quédate con esa basura, y con esta también. – dijo a la vez que le lanzaba una caja negra que por poco le da en la cabeza. Después de eso Ramón desapareció del pasillo.  
.  
-Tu ex si que asusta. – le dijo Marc recogiendo la caja y entregándosela a Antony.   
.  
-Solo cuando está enojado, jamás lo había visto llorar, me preocupa, creo que… realmente lo lastime. –  
.  
-Por favor, cualquiera le duele perder a alguien como tu…Antony. – lo llamo al ver que este estaba como ido viendo el contenido de la caja.   
.  
-No… Por favor… dime que no es cierto. – dentro de ella estaba el anillo con una nota que decía “te casarías conmigo”. – Ramón no… lo siento, no quería lastimarte, si, si lo haría… lo siento, no lo sabía… Si, si quiero, lo lamento… vuelve. -   
.  
-¿Antony? – Marc lo abrazo con fuerza.   
.  
-Lo eche a perder todo, fue mi culpa… dile que lo siento, has que vuelva. –  
.  
-Ya… ya paso, tranquilo. -   
.  
El prometedor modelo no podía parar de llorar, sentía tanta pena y dolor que no podía ponerse de pie; Ramón no estaba en mejores condiciones, lloraba a mares, estaba muy confundido, pero fue solo por un par de minutos, tras descubrir que estaba llorando gracias al reflejo del metal en el ascensor, se limpió el rostro, levanto la cabeza y salió como si nada del hotel, con la misma tranquilidad manejo hasta su casa y estando allí comenzó a sacar todas las cosas que tenia de la mudanza del trabajo y tirarlas sobre la cama, en cada caja vacía fue dejando con desprecio cada regalo, cada recuerdo, fotografía o recorte que tuviera de Antony, lleno tres cajas hasta el tope, las saco las tres a la parte trasera de la casa que daba directo a la playa, con algo de gasolina y un celillo comenzó un espectáculo particular, mientras todo ardía en llamas, tomo su celular y sin pensarlo mucho también lo arrojo, era una bonita fogata en la arena, tenía en sus manos la agenda, quería arrojarla también, pero no se atrevía, la lógica le hablaba “hay cosas importantes escritas ahí, los contactos, lo que haremos mañana, metas a cumplir, no vale la pena quemarlo por él” pensó, “no importa” se dijo a si mismo “puedo comprar otra” aun indeciso en si tirarla o no, escucho la voz de Nube.   
.  
-¿Sera parrillada en la playa? Que casual, te debe de importar mucho ese chico para haber encendido una fogata, ¿Dónde quedo don seguridad? – dijo dándole un amistoso golpe en la espalda, pero Ramón no contesto, solo se quedó en silencio.   
.  
-Ramón, ¿A que hora esperamos a tu invitado? –   
.  
-A ninguna… - dijo para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la casa.   
.  
-¿Hermanito? – pregunto Nube yendo detrás de él.   
.  
-No me sigas Nube, quiero estar solo… - grito para correr por las escaleras, quiso encerrarse en su cuarto, pero Nube no se lo permitió.   
.  
-Esta… un poco desordenado tu cuarto. – observo las cosas en la cama, los armarios y cajones del escritorio abiertos. El único espacio libre era el asiento en la ventana que ya era ocupado por Ramón.   
.  
-Ramón. – se escuchó llamarlo el padre. – ¿Qué demonios estas quemando? ¿Quemaste tu celular? ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le reclamo.   
.  
-Nada… no pasa nada. – dijo con la mirada perdida en la fogata.   
.  
-Nube… ve abajo. –  
.  
-Pero papá… -  
.  
-Déjame unos minutos asolas con tu hermano. –   
.  
-Es que yo…. – Nube realmente estaba preocupado, aun así, lo obedeció.  
.  
Pasaron un par de minutos y Ramón le conto todo, no le guardo ningún secreto, bastaba con decir que el señor Lombardi estaba más que molesto, le repitió cada una de sus palabras a Nube quien enojado exclamó:   
.  
-Voy a buscar a ese maldito infeliz y voy hacer que se retuerza de dolor. –  
.  
-Nube, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –  
.  
-Le romperé su bella y sintética cara y veremos si alguien lo contrata como modelo. –  
.  
-Por favor hijo, compórtate como adulto, tu hermano lo está tomando bien. –  
.  
-¿Dice que hacer una fogata y quemar la mitad de sus pertenecías es tomarlo bien? –  
.  
-Cada quien a su forma y a su ritmo… tratemos de ya no hablar de esto, ayudemos a tu hermano a olvidarlo. –  
.  
-Bien, excelente, puedo llevarlo a unas cuantas fiestas, hay muchas chicas y chicos solteros donde podrá… -  
.  
-No, dale tiempo, espera a que él te lo pida, creo que esta vez entendió porque es importante esperar para ver a alguien nuevo. –   
.  
-Bueno, solo esperamos a que se reponga. –  
.  
-Así es. –   
.  
Pero la cosa no parecía mejorar, al contrario, Ramón tenía tres días sin limpiar su cuarto, no bajaba, solo veía el cúmulo de cenizas desde su ventana mientras abrazaba con fuerza su agenda, lloraba, era claro, se notaba por lo hinchado de sus ojos, y ni hablar de sus marcadas ojeras, se notaba que no había dormido.   
.  
-Ramón… hijo, hablaron de tu trabajo, preguntan si ya te sientes mejor, la señora O´Hare les dijo que no has terminado de mudar tus cosas, si te ayudo podemos terminar ahora mismo, vamos, animo, tienes que continuar. –  
.  
-Ya voy… - dijo soltando un suspiro. – pero yo puedo solo, gracias. –  
.  
-Está bien. –  
.  
El señor Lombardi y Nube se encontraban abajo cuando vieron bajar a Ramón.   
.  
-Oye… ya te paraste… - dijo en broma Nube, que por suerte estaba cerca de él, Ramón se desplomo de la nada y él alcanzo a sujetarlo. - ¡Hermanito! –  
.  
-¡Ramón! ¡¿Qué tienes?! – pregunto asustado el señor Lombardi.   
.  
-Nada… - dijo despegándose de Nube. – ¿Dónde están mis llaves? – pregunto volteando a todos lados.   
.  
-No vas a ir solo. – sentencio el señor Lombardi.   
.  
-Puedo hacerlo… -  
.  
-No, no puedes. – le grito.   
.  
Nube les ayudo a subir las ultimas cajas al carro, no había forma que el entrara, por lo que solo fueron el señor Lombardi y él, el viaje a la universidad fue silencioso, andando ya a la mitad del camino el progenitor decidió romper el hielo.  
.  
-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, hazlo en gran o mejor vete a casa, espero que hagas un buen trabajo, te va ir bien, ya lo veras. – pero Ramón no contesto. – Hijo, sé que sigues triste por tu ruptura, pero vas a trabajar en un nuevo lugar con gente que te aprecia, la señora O´Hare te quiere como si fueras su nieto y tus nuevos colegas te adoran, tu hermano y yo te amamos… - pero no continúo hablando pues escucho un sonoro ronquido a su costado, Ramón por fin se había rendido y estaba profundamente dormido. – Descansa hijo… -  
.  
Continúo manejando, al llegar cuido mucho que Ramón no se despertara y con ayuda de algunos amables estudiantes termino de bajar las cosas, claro que menos la pequeña caja que su hijo dejo en su regazo, el señor Lombardi tenía rato viéndola, como le haría para quitársela sin que se diera cuenta, por el lado del piloto no podía y la cabeza de Ramón estaba recargada en la puerta, si la abría lo movería, o quizás estuviera muy cansado, tal vez no se despertaría.   
Un grupo de jóvenes pasaron alegres, hacían ruido, cantaban y bailaban felices, el ciclo apenas estaba comenzando, el rencuentro luego de las vacaciones, abrazos y sonrisas, definitivamente ese ambiente le subiría el ánimo.  
.  
-¿Ya llegamos? – pregunto adormilado.   
.  
-Y Morfeo te dejo libre, ¿Qué tal está el mundo de los sueños? –   
.  
-Nefasto… - bramo.   
.  
-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –  
.  
-Si, una donde olvidaba mis responsabilidades y mi padre tenía que llevarme a mi trabajo porque no podía manejar… o mira, sigo en ella. –   
.  
-Ramón, por favor, ve a tu alrededor, la gente está feliz. –  
.  
-No me interesa. – dijo bajando del auto con la caja en la mano.   
.  
Fue cuando paso, el primero en verla fue el señor Lombardi, “Pero que niña tan adorable” pensó, una joven con cabello rosado, deslumbrante sonrisa, una voz que alegraba a cualquiera, paso justo alado de Ramón, pero este ni siquiera la noto.   
.  
-Ella podría ser…- dijo casi sin aliento el señor Lombardi.   
.  
-¿Qué? –  
.  
-La indicada… -  
.  
-Papá, por favor, no estoy de humor para tus bromas. – El hombre fue y de forma tosca obligo a su hijo a voltear a verla.   
.  
Su sonrisa lo cautivo, Ramón se quedó sin palabras, por poco y suelta la caja, solo no podía dejar de verla, jamás había sentido latir tan alocado su corazón, su estómago parecía enloquecido, “¿Mariposas en el estómago? Que estupidez” solía pensar, pero por primera vez las sentía, su cuerpo, su melodiosa voz, no solo pensaba en cuantas noches lujuriosas podrían pasar juntos, pensaba en salir a jugar, ir al cine, andar en bicicleta, en complacerla, hacer lo que fuera, no importa que, con tal de verla feliz, mantener esa sonrisa en sus labios, por primera vez no pensaba en su agenda o planes de vida como le paso con Coral y Antony, de hecho, no recordaba a ninguno de sus dos ex, ahora solo existía ella, pero despertó.   
.  
-No… no, aún es muy pronto. – dijo dando un par de pasos atrás, no quería empezar una nueva relación y que esa persona se sintiera que remplazaba a alguien más, y menos con ella.   
.  
-Está bien, no te digo que lo hagas ahora, tomate tu tiempo. –  
.  
-¿Y si está saliendo con alguien más? – eso era una posibilidad.  
.   
-Tu hermano y yo nos desharemos del novio. –   
.  
-¡PAPÁ! –  
.  
-Solo es una broma… pero enserio, lo haríamos. –  
.  
Pasaron las semanas desde esa divina visión, el joven comenzó con su trabajo en la universidad de manera tranquila y luego ocurrió el gran accidente. Ramón llego un día a casa cubierto de pies a cabeza de brillantina, estaba claramente molesto.   
.  
-Ramón ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto su padre.   
.  
-Tú “indicada” fue lo que paso. –  
.  
-¿Indicada? – Nube no sabía a que se refería.   
.  
-¿Esa dulce chica? – pregunto curioso el padre.  
.  
-Se cree que por ser la hija del alcalde se puede burlar de mí. – hablo molesto.   
.  
-¿Pero que paso? – volvió a preguntar el señor Lombardi.   
.  
-Era una trampa, la maldita metió una bomba de brillantina en una “invitación” la abrí justo enfrenté de las muestras de laboratorio, todas se perdieron. – dijo con tono apesumbrado. – Lo arruino, arruino mi trabajo, me van a despedir… era mi único sueño, ahora no tengo nada. – hablo dramático.   
.  
-Hey, tranquilo, nos tienes a nosotros y no te preocupes, conseguirás otro empleo igual o mejor. -  
.  
En eso el celular de Ramón sonó, este respondió de inmediato, al finalizar la llamada se veía más tranquilo.   
.  
-¿Y ahora que? –  
.  
-Hay más muestras. –  
.  
-Ya vez, estabas haciendo un drama por nada. –  
.  
-Pero aún no están listas. – dijo sin mucha emoción.   
.  
-Bueno, solo debes de quedarte el tiempo suficiente para que lo estén. –  
.  
-Seis meses. –  
.  
-¿Qué? –  
.  
-Seis meses es lo que tardaran en estar… -  
.  
-Excelente, el ambiente de la universidad te relajara y… -  
.  
-No, no lo hará, yo para esa fecha esperaba ser líder de mi propia investigación. – dijo mientras hojeaba su agenda. – y por esa estúpida tendré un atraso de casi un año. -   
.  
-Ramón, no la llames así, no sabes que pueda ser de ti en el futuro. –   
.  
-Estoy perdido. – Hablo por fin Nube. - ¿de quién hablamos? –  
.  
-La novia de Ramón. – contesto el señor Lombardi.   
.  
-Ella no es mi novia. – dijo molesto.   
.  
-Lo siento, la futura novia de tu hermano… -  
.  
-Ah pillín, ya pusiste el ojo sobre alguien. - se burló Nube.   
.  
-Oh si, claro que puse el ojo sobre ella, y me va a recordar, no habrá día que no mencione mi nombre a gritos, suplicará que pare, no tendrá descanso. –  
.  
-Me alegro de verte más animado. – dijo el señor Lombardi terminando su café. – solo recuerda usar condón. –  
.  
-Claro… disculpa ¿Qué? – pregunto Ramón desubicado.   
.  
-Condón, no quiero sorpresas… me voy hijos, que tengan suerte. – El señor Lombardi solía hacer conferencias e impartir cursos en otros estados o países, pasaba meses afuera. -Ramón, pórtate bien, Nube, cuida que tu hermano no asesine a nadie, Ramón, no dejes que Nube haga fiestas y que no traiga a sus “amiguitas” aquí, esto no es un motel. –  
.  
-Claro papá. – respondieron los dos.   
.  
El hombre se fue dejándolos solos.   
.  
-Por fin, casa sola, oye, si traigo amigas a casa ¿Cómo puedo comprar tu silencio? –  
.  
Ramón sonrió con malicia.   
.  
-Ayúdame a torturar a esa chica y yo no hablare del tema. –  
.  
-Hermano, tenemos un trato. –


	5. Guerra sin tregua

Ramón tenía un serio problema de insomnio, pero, aunque su padre y hermano no le creyeran, no pensaba precisamente en Antony, en ocasiones si, pero también recordaba a Coral, a su abuela, sus padres, la fragancia de las flores mezclada con el aroma de medicamentos, las luces del pasillo que parpadeaban mientras le explicaban que la señora Rociepuff había muerto, el frio del hospital, la razón de porque siempre tenía cubierto la cabeza y usaba ropas grises, aún estaba en luto por ella, repasaba eso y muchas cosas más. Era más como si hiciera un recuento de su vida entera, y si, finalizaba en lo sucedido con su ex.   
Por ello, parte de su mal genio era causado por la falta de sueño, cuando veía asomarse el sol entre la neblina del mar, se levantaba de la ventana, tomaba un baño y después directo a la cocina a hacer el desayuno; por lo regular no veía a su hermano, este se levantaba mucho tiempo después de que él salía para el trabajo, claro que le dejaba su desayuno hecho “se moriría de hambre si no lo hiciera” pensaba. Manejaba a la universidad y rezaba por no toparse con la joven de cabellos rosados.   
.  
-Buenos días gris amigo. – se escuchó gritar a Poppy a su espalda.  
.   
-Eran buenos. – contesto mientras apretaba los dientes.   
.  
-Oye, estaba comentando con los otros, ya sabes, da curiosidad, ¿por que siempre tienes un gorro gris en la cabeza? –  
.  
-¿Por qué crees que te voy a contestar? Nuestra charla de ayer no fue muy agradable, ¿Qué te hace pensar que hoy es diferente? –   
.  
Paso un breve silencio para que la chica respondiera.   
.  
-Bueno, siempre creo que tu humor va a cambiar algún día, y pues… hoy es un nuevo día, ya sabes lo que dice la canción “Mañana, Mañana, te espero mañana” – canto con ritmo, pero el joven la interrumpió.   
.  
-¿Vas a cantar? ¿Enserio? ¿Tan temprano? Busca a otro para molestar. –  
.  
-Solo dime. – dijo curiosa. - ¿Por qué tienes ese gorro? ¿Estas calvo, tienes entradas, un mal corte, el cabello demasiado largo, grasoso, seco, quebradizo? ¿Lo usas mientras te bañas? ¿Qué es? – pregunto mientras trataba de tomar su gorro, pero apenas acerco su mano, Ramón la tomo por la muñeca con mucha rudeza.  
.   
-Ni siquiera lo pienses. – la amenazo con la mirada  
.  
-Oye, me lastimas… -se asustó al verlo tan bravo.   
.  
-Oh, ¿enserio? Que lastimas, porque creo que se me trabo la mano. – dijo mientras torcía su muñeca.   
.  
-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí, no debo de tocar tu gorra, por favor suéltame. – le rogó.   
.  
-No creo que se pueda, no puedo controlar mi mano. – hablo con una sonrisa diabólica.   
.  
-Suéltala Ramón. –   
.  
-Señora O´Hare. – la saludó aliviada Poppy, por alguna extraña razón el gruñón del chico obedecía sin cuestionar las palabras de la anciana.   
.  
-Solo bromeaba. – respondió Ramón a la vez que la soltaba.   
.  
-Pues no pareció que lo hiciera. – dijo Poppy mientras le enseñaba la lengua.  
.   
-Que infantil eres. –  
.  
-Y tu estas amargado… Señora O´Hare, me trato mal, yo solo le pregunte sobre su gorra y trate de ver debajo de ella y él… -  
.  
-Señorita Poppy, por favor, limítese a traer el café para nosotros. –  
.  
-Pero…. –  
.  
-Ya la escuchaste retrasada… -  
.  
-Ramón, limítate a venir a trabajar. –  
.  
-Pero ella… -  
.  
-Ya la escuchaste insoportable. –  
.  
-Maldita perra. – le susurro.   
.  
-Te oí Ramón. – advirtió la anciana. – le diré a tu padre cuando lo llame. –  
.  
-Uy, le va a decir a tu papi que te portaste mal conmigo. –  
.  
-Cierra la boca, chica del café… parece que es el único talento que tienes que sea útil. –  
.  
-Sabes, siempre me he preguntado porque eres tan malo conmigo, yo no te hice nada y tú solo eres… –  
.  
-¡¿QUE NO ME HICISTE NADA?! Por tu culpa yo… -  
.  
-Ramón, entra ya, déjala hacer su trabajo. -   
.  
-Bien, pero si de nuevo traer el café equivocado, Dios, solo tiene una cosa que hacer y la hace mal… -  
.  
-Ya sé, café amargado como tú con un shot de leche entera sin azúcar. –  
.  
-¿Si lo sabes porque nunca lo traes? –  
.  
-No soy tu criada. –  
.  
-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, tu sola te ofreciste. –  
.  
-Si, porque trato de ser amiga de todos y ayudarlos, y la señora O´Hare quiere que les traiga sus cafés y eso hare. –   
.  
-Pues trata de hacerlo bien esta vez. – le exigió el chico.   
.  
La chica estaba haciendo fila en la cafetería muy molesta, otro día que intentaba hacerse amiga de ese joven y otro día que fallaba.   
.  
-Hola Poppy. – la saludo la chica de la cafetería. - ¿Qué te doy? –  
.  
-Un cappuccino con leche descremada y un café negro con un shot de leche. –  
.  
-¿Es para el chico que ayuda a la señora O´Hare? Es candente, te envidio, puedes hablar con él todos los días. –   
.  
-¿Envidia? Es el tipo más insoportable que he conocido. –   
.  
-Vamos, lo que tiene de amargado lo tiene de guapo ¿No crees? Además, creo que es como este café. –  
.  
-¿Cómo? –  
.  
-Es amargo, pero con un poco de leche. – dijo mientras le ponía el shot. – y algo de azúcar. – menciono para ponerle dos cucharadas de azúcar. – queda un café perfecto. –   
.  
Poppy lo tomo en sus manos y bebió un poco de el.   
.  
-¡Sabe increíble! –  
.  
-Lo sé, por eso creo que es como el café, solo le falta algo de azúcar en su vida y será perfecto, como ese café. –  
.  
-Gracias Tina, siempre me subes el ánimo. –   
.  
Poppy tomo las dos bebidas y se dispuso a regresar, cuando se topó con su grupo de amigos, Grandulón, Diamantino, Cooper y Dj Suki.   
.  
-¿Qué tal chicos? – los saludo.   
.  
-Poppy. – exclamaron todos juntos.   
.  
-¿Qué haces chica? ¿Llevando café como siempre? –  
.  
-Si, ya saben, cappuccino para la señora O´Hare y un café negro con… ¡Oh por Dios, le puso azúcar! –   
.  
-Otra vez. – menciono Diamantino mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara.   
.  
-Siempre te pasa por estar platicar con Tina. – Dj Suki sabía que a su amiga se distraía con facilidad.   
.  
-¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya no puedo pedir otro café, me acabe los cupones de hoy y si llego con este él se va a molestar más. –  
.  
-Es un enfado. – continúo diciendo la chica. – no tienes porque darle gusto, que se quede con ese café. –  
.  
-Ah, solo quisiera que me diera un día de descanso, este último semestre con todos ustedes debía de ser el mejor, pero no lo siento así, he tratado de tantas formas, pero él… él simplemente no me da una oportunidad, jamás ha faltado y no habido día que no me moleste. –  
.  
-Dile a tu padre, un poco de influencia y que lo saquen de aquí. –  
.  
-Jamás, nunca utilizaré eso, además… quiero ser su amiga, creo que lo necesita, en ocasiones creo que… que se siente solo… pero quisiera descansar de él, al menos un par de días. –   
.  
-Yo sé cómo. – menciono Cooper. – Mi abuela me pidió que comprara laxante, no tiene ningún sabor, a mi abuela no le agrada que sepa a algo, una cucharada de esto en su café y creo que por lo menos no lo veras en un par de días. –  
.  
-¿Tú crees? –  
.  
-No se pierde nada intentando. – dijo Diamantino poniendo un poco del medicamento en el café.  
.   
Poppy llego con una sonrisa triunfal a la oficina que compartían ambos.   
.  
-Llego el café. – exclamo contenta.   
.  
-Gracias cielo. – La señora O´Hare tomo el suyo.  
.  
Poppy se acercó al joven agitando levemente el vaso.   
.  
-Y aquí está el tuyo… pruébalo, espero no haberme equivocado esta vez. –   
.  
-Seguramente lo hiciste. – hablo con obviedad.   
.  
-Solo pruébalo. –  
.  
Ramón rodo los ojos, pero necesitaba ese café más que nada en el mundo o se quedaría dormido para medio día, le dio un buen trago.   
.  
-Si, si, si. – grito Poppy. – quiero decir, esta vez no falle ¿cierto? –  
.  
-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir “sin azúcar”? – Ramón ya estaba harto, realmente le gustaba el café así, siempre le ponía algún endulzante, solo se sacaba de manga cualquier pretexto para decirle que hizo un mal su trabajo, pero muy en el fondo agradecía que le pusiera azúcar, por otro lado, le molestaba el hecho, seguramente lo hacía para fastidiarlo y llevarle la contra.   
.  
-Un pequeño error. – dijo sonriente, cosa que intrigo al chico, solía pelearle luego de que la regañara, pero en esta ocasión no. – bueno, me voy, es un agradable día y mañana sin duda será mucho mejor… “Mañana, mañana, te espero, mañana” – Poppy salió por la puerta y su voz se perdió por el pasillo.   
.  
En la oficina el chico siguió bebiendo su café.   
.  
-¿Qué mosca le pico? – dijo para darle otro sorbo.   
.  
-Es joven, amable y siempre está de buen humor, es normal que este feliz. –  
.  
-Odio verla feliz. –  
.  
-¿Por qué te recuerda que tú no lo eres? –  
.  
-No. – dijo un tanto herido por esas palabras, las esperaba de Nube, pero no de la señora O´Hare. – Es porque es obvio que sabe el daño que me hizo y no le importa. –  
.  
-Ramón, solo dile que fue lo que te molesto, estoy segura que ella se disculpara. –  
.  
-¡NO! Estoy seguro que ella sabe que hizo. –  
.  
-Yo creo que no, es una dulce persona, solo quiere ver a otros felices, tiene la mala característica de ser distraída, suele dar mal las cosas, por ejemplo, mi café, no le puso azúcar. – menciono mientras sacaba unos sobres del polvo de su bolsa. – y no por eso me pondré a gritarle, además, nos está haciendo un favor. –  
.  
-No necesito que me lo haga, perfectamente puedo ir yo por el café. –  
.  
-Si, pero tu padre dijo que tú y ella… -  
.  
-Señora O´Hare, no me diga que usted y mi padre… - se quejó amargamente.  
.  
-Bueno, tienes que aceptar que se ven bien juntos y no sé, me gusta la idea, ella podría hacerte feliz. –  
.  
-Nadie podría hacerme feliz, ese un problema de cada quien. – hablo casi gritando.   
.  
-Tienes razón, nadie puede hacerte feliz, solo uno se puede hacer feliz a si mismo, pero a veces necesitas un aventón, y Poppy podría darte el que necesitas, además no digo que sean novios o algo así, no te presionare como tu padre, con que sean amigos tengo. –  
.  
-¿Yo? ¿Amigo de esa “cosa”? –  
.  
-Es mejor que tenerla de enemiga. –  
.  
-Esa chica asusta tanto como un oso de peluche en una guardería. – Se burlo. – Solo, por favor, si quiere le hablo en el pasillo o hablo con ella en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. – claro que su plan siempre era para molestarla. – pero déjeme ir a mí por los cafés… le prometo que yo no me equivocare. –   
.  
-Ella hace un buen trabajo. –  
.  
-¿Equivocándose en la orden? – recalco.   
.  
-Poppy es una buena chica y hasta que no haya un problema “REAL” no veo el porqué no dejar que nos siga ayudando, además, ya casi acaba el ciclo. – trato de razonar con él.   
.  
Ramón ya no continuo, la anciana era muy objetiva, eso le gustaba de su colega, no lo beneficiaba a él o a ella y siempre se comportaba neutral. Sin más en que poder quejarse termino su café, pero antes de tirar el desechable a la basura se dio cuenta de una extraña nata blanca que estaba pegada al fondo, se quedó viendo el vaso con mayor detenimiento.   
.  
-¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto la anciana.   
.  
-Hay algo en el café, una cosa blanca. –  
.  
-Te recuerdo que lo pediste con leche. – conociéndolo estaba buscando un pretexto para hacer quedar mal a Poppy.   
.  
-Si, pero esta… tiene una textura… - el joven volteo el vaso y vio como ese líquido viscoso se deslizaba muy lentamente, la señora O´Hare se acercó para verlo mejor, hizo un movimiento con sus lentes para ajustar su visión y después dijo.   
.  
-Tal vez la leche estaba pasada, aun así, no creo que fuera culpa de Poppy… habría que reclamar a la cafetería. –  
.  
-No, la leche no se pone así cuando se pasa, esto es otra cosa… -   
.  
Ramón se empino el vaso por completo para probar con su lengua de forma directa aquello, la saboreo con detenimiento. Ese sabor un tanto metálico, pero que a su vez no tenía ninguna esencia, le hizo recordar algo.   
.  
Flashback   
.  
-Mira Ramón, fui a la tienda y te compré un refresco. – le decía Nube a la edad de 15 años. Ramón lo miro con recelo, su hermano le solía jugar muchas bromas.   
.  
– Vamos, acaso tu hermano favorito no puede comprarte golosinas, solo tómalo. –  
.  
-Está bien… -   
.  
Ese fin de semana Ramón se la paso en el baño sin poder salir ni un momento, claro que el señor Lombardi castigo a Nube y por ello, él jamás olvido el sabor tan particular del…   
.  
Fin de Flashback   
.  
-Laxante… - susurro para salir corriendo al baño de la oficina y provocarse el vómito.  
.  
La señora O´Hare con su paso lento fue a ver, el baño estaba dentro de la oficina, debido a su avanzada edad, la universidad le proporciono uno privado que ahora compartía con el joven. Los sonidos tan obvios del vomito hicieron eco.   
.  
-No sabes si esto es laxante. –   
.  
-Si que lo se… - dijo para volver a meter sus dedos lo más profundo en la garganta, devolvió su desayuno completo, hubo un momento en que ya no era necesario provocárselo, la peste de toda esa revoltura en el escusado se lo causaba, Ramón lo abrazo con fuerza cuando su cuerpo por si solo desechaba lo último que estaba en su estómago.   
.  
La señora O´Hare tomo un poco de esa babosa cosa con los dedos y la paso por su lengua.   
.  
-Tienes razón. – comento con tono alegre. – es laxante, y es un buen laxante, yo uso de esta marca los fines de semana y no hay nada que se quede adentro. –  
.   
El joven al fin salió, lucia fatal, algunos de sus cabellos violetas se asomaban desde debajo de su gorra, se había puesto pálido y sus habituales ojeras se habían marcado aún más.   
.  
-Te ves horrible… ¿Por qué no te tomas el día? Descansa hoy y mañana, veras que lucirás mejor. –   
.  
-¿Aún cree que sea bueno dejarla ir por él café? – pregunto aún más molesto.   
.  
-Solo fue una pequeña broma, eso quiere decir que te tiene confianza. – dijo con felicidad.   
.  
-¿Confianza? ¿Debería de estar agradecido porque casi me envenena? –  
.  
-Solo es laxante. –   
.  
-¡Pudo haber sido otra cosa! – grito dramático.   
.  
-Ramón, descansa… duerme un par de horas, toma muchos líquidos, relájate, te espero el miércoles. –  
.  
-Pero… -  
.  
-Dije el miércoles… -  
.  
.  
.  
-Maldición, maldición, maldición. – murmuraba mientras manejaba de vuelta a casa. – Me las pagara, me recordara toda la vida… -  
.  
Bajo de su carro y camino con pisada pesada, cerró la puerta de un portazo, y grito, lo hizo tan fuerte que la casa entera se sacudió.   
.  
-Buen día hermanito, no recuerdo haber puesto el despertador en “gritos extremos”. – Se burlo el nuboso que bajaba a un con su pijama y pantuflas.  
.   
-Esa maldita mal nacida hija de… -  
.  
-Hey, hey… relájate chico veneno, ¿Qué paso esta vez? –  
.  
-Esa…mi café… laxante. – solo pudo decir eso de tan enojado que estaba.   
.  
-Laxante… - se rio. – buena jugada. –  
.  
-¿De lado de quien estas? – se quejó.   
.  
-Del tuyo hermanito, pero tienes que aceptar que hizo una buena jugada. –  
.  
-Esto significa la guerra. – gruño – la voy a hacer sufrir, gritara tan fuerte y cuando la tenga entre mis manos. –  
.  
-Si, ya sabes que hacer, solo has que la anciana se distraiga… -  
.  
-¡Si! –  
.  
-Y sube a esa chica a tu escritorio… -  
.  
-¿Si? – dudo en aquello, pero su hermano era mejor vengándose.   
.  
-Que abra las piernas y llevara hasta la locura. – dijo mientras hacía movimientos explícitos con las caderas.   
.  
-¡NUBE! –  
.  
-Bien, solo creo que si tú y ella se “conocieran mejor” los problemas acabarían. –  
.  
-¡¿Qué acaso el mundo conspira en mi contra?! – se preguntó a si mismo.   
.  
-Tranquilo, ya sé cómo te puedes vengar, pero tendrás que escribirle un buen soneto. – dijo abrazando a su hermano que lo miro desubicado.  
.   
-No hare eso. –  
.  
-Claro que sí, se acerca el 14 de febrero, san Valentín hermano… -  
.  
-¿Quieres que me le declare? –  
.  
-Nah, quiero que un anónimo se le declare, has que suspire con ese poema, que se vuelva loca y junto con el, una elegante caja de chocolates. –   
.  
-¿Quieres que le de regalos para vengarme? – pregunto entre enojado y confundido.   
.  
-Si, si se siente segura comerá esos chocolates con un relleno especial. – hablo giñando un ojo.   
.  
-¿Una cucharada de su propia medicina? –   
.  
-Así es, ahora practica hermano, saca esa alma de poeta que sé que tienes. –  
.  
-Ya lo veras. – dijo riendo con malicia. – va a caer rendida. –   
.  
-Finge que gano, deja que se burle de ti, no le pongas atención. – recomendó Nube. – Tendrás la revancha en unas cuantas semanas. –  
.  
-Genial, iré a mi cuarto, tengo que escribir el mejor poema de amor de toda mi vida. –  
.  
Ramón subió por las escaleras, Nube solo murmuro.  
.   
-Alguien en casa ya está bastante enamorado… -


	6. ¿Y si le gusto?

Poppy llegó temprano como de costumbre a la universidad, estaba en la entrada del edificio saludando a todo el que pasaba por la puerta, miro su reloj, “Él siempre es puntual” pensó, pasaron cinco minutos, después quince; La chica de cabellos rosados no hizo más que gritar de gusto, brinco, danzo y comenzó a cantar mientras se dirigía a la cafetería, haría sin falta su entrega de la mañana, todos vieron con agrado el buen humor de la joven, que sonriente y victoriosa entro a la oficina de la señora O´Hare.   
.  
-Muy buenos días señora O´Hare. – dijo mientras le estiraba la mano con el café. – ¿No le parece que el día de hoy es perfecto? –  
.  
-Es un buen día. – hablo un tanto desanimada mientras lo tomaba.   
.  
-¿Le pasa algo? – pregunto con cortesía.   
.  
-Pues veras, este viejo cuerpo apenas si puede responderme. – menciono con tono dramático. – mis huesos están quebrándose y no sé si podre dar un paso más. –  
.  
-No diga eso, usted es muy fuerte. – le ánimo.  
.  
-Tal vez, pero bueno, Ramón es una gran ayuda para mí en mi trabajo diario, estaba tan feliz de saber que estaría conmigo este último semestre, el ultimo antes de que me retire. –   
.  
-Oh…él es muy importante para usted ¿cierto? – dijo algo apenada. Tal vez lo que había hecho no fue buena idea, no se puso a pensar si esa broma incomodaría a alguien más.   
.  
-¿Qué si lo es? Mire señorita Poppy, ¿Usted tiene amigas? –  
.  
-Si, tengo muchas. –  
.  
-Y me imagino que tiene muy buenas amigas. –  
.  
-Claro que si. –  
.  
-¿Tiene una mejor amiga? –  
.  
-Si, esa es Dj Suki. –  
.  
-Pues yo desde niña tuve una mejor amiga, fuimos a la escuela juntas, pasamos por lo mismo, nos casamos iguales, incluso tuvimos hijos y nietos al mismo tiempo. –  
.  
-Awww, son mejores amigas de toda la vida. – expreso con ternura.  
.  
-Así fue, hasta que el cáncer me la arrebató de mi lado. -   
.  
Poppy guardo silencio un momento, aquello sin duda era una confesión triste, la señora O´Hare limpio sus lentes y retomo la palabra.   
.  
-Ella sufrió mucho, pero no tanto como cuando perdió a su hijo y su nuera en un accidente. – La chica creía que su corazón se haría trisas, la historia de la anciana era muy lamentable. – Pero me alegra saber que su único nieto está cerca de mí, señorita Poppy, él es para mí como mi nieto, no… como mi hijo. –  
.  
-Yo me sentiría igual con los hijos de Dj Suki. –  
.  
-Le creo, dígame, se molestaría si alguien agrediera a los hijos de su amiga. –  
.  
-Sin dudarlo, los defendería como pudiera. –  
.  
-Me alegro que piense así, porque así le será más fácil entender lo que le voy a decir, ya no necesito que me traiga el café, de lo que resta del semestre el nieto de mi amiga se hará cargo. –  
.  
-Oh… pues, creo que… vaya. – Poppy estaba sonrojada, jamás la habían “despedido” de ninguna actividad, ser rechazada era una nueva y desagradable sensación para ella.   
.  
-He tratado de no ser subjetiva cada que él y usted discutían, pero con el acto de ayer, me temo que no lo puedo pasar por alto. –  
.  
-Perdón ¿De que hablamos? – Poppy estaba muy confundida.   
.  
-Del nieto de mi amiga. –  
.  
-Pero no lo conozco, me perdí en algo… ¿él está matriculado, que estudia? –  
.  
-Ramón es el nieto de mi amiga, creí que había quedado claro. – menciono algo molesta por lo lento en que lo capto.   
.  
-Oh, si, ya comprendo… Ramón es… - “huérfano” termino por pensar, ahora a ese sentimiento de rechazo se sumaba otro de culpabilidad, “¿pero que hice? Moleste a un pobre huérfano”. Se reprochaba ella sola.   
.  
-Mire, realmente no estoy tan molesta, sé que Ramón no es una santa paloma, pero sabe… creo que ustedes dos deberían ser amigos, pasare esto por alto si usted intenta con más delicadeza ser su amiga, y claro, evite volver hacer una broma como la de ayer. –  
.  
-Lo siento tanto, no se repetirá, se lo aseguro y si, claro que seguiré intentándolo. – se comprometió la joven que sin despedirse salió por la puerta.   
.  
Poppy llevaba caminando por la universidad un buen rato, iba dando círculos por el mismo lugar, cuando sus amigas la vieron pasar por tercera vez, la detuvieron.   
.  
-Chica, ¿Ahora que te preocupa? – le cuestiono Dj Suki.   
.  
-Si, pensamos que disfrutarías el día libre sin Ramón. – menciono al mismo tiempo Seda y Satín.  
.  
-Si, lo estaba, pero… - Poppy comenzó a morderse las uñas, pensaba en todas las veces que habían salido mal sus intentos por entablar una amistad con Ramón. – Es que no entiendo, ¿Por qué me odia? –  
.  
-¿Quién? – preguntaron en coro todas.   
.  
-Ramón… -  
.  
-¿Para que quieres saberlo? – Dj Suki no era para nada fanática de las conversaciones donde ese joven era el tema del día, todo lo referente a él le aburría.   
.  
-Pues, la señora O´Hare me conto un poco sobre él, no ha tenido una vida fácil, en definitiva, tengo que ser su amiga… pero me odia y no sé por qué. –  
.  
-Tal vez odia que seas tan feliz, la gente amargada odia eso, y él es simplemente amargado. – comento Seda.   
.  
-O tiene un problema con que seas la hija del alcalde, debe de pensar que todo lo tienes fácil y si la señora O´Hare te conto que su vida es difícil, bueno, te tiene envidia. –  
.  
-Podría ser… - Ambas eran buenas respuestas.   
.  
-Chicas, están pasando las cosas más obvias por alto. – dijo con tedio Dj Suki. – es un hombre. – las tres presentes la miraron desconcertadas a lo que esta explico con cierta molestia. – Le gustas, así de simple. –  
.  
-¿Quién?¿Yo? No, no puede ser… ¿O sí? – Poppy estaba aún más confundida que antes. – No puede ser, porque si fuera así ¿Por qué me trata tan mal? –  
.  
-Por favor. – rogo dramáticamente la chica de rastas naranjas. – es obvio, es como los bobos niños de la primaria que te jalaban las coletas o te pegaban chicle en el cabello, te adora y no sabe cómo decírtelo, seguro cree que lo vas a rechazar -  
.  
-Y no se equivoca, Poppy no saldría nunca con alguien como él. – concluyo el par.   
.  
Poppy comenzó a caminar de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos, “le gusto” pensaba “si, eso es, le gusto, él está enamorado de mi” concluyo aliviada “¿Pero que hago? La señora O´Hare me pidió que fuéramos amigos y yo no quiero nada más con él, y él me odiara si lo rechazo, ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?” La chica siguió perdida en sus pensares dando vuelta en círculos, las demás a ver que de nuevo la habían perdido no tuvieron de otra más que dejarla ahí, sabían que cuando estaba en ese estado mental nada podía distraerla.   
.  
Paso todo el día sumida en sus pensamientos, planeando como encararía al chico al día siguiente. La noche nunca se le había hecho tan corta y esa mañana parecía más un zombie que un ser vivo, pero sin ninguna actividad que la retuviera en la puerta de ese del edificio de investigación, se fue directo a la cafetería poniéndose atrás de Ramón en la fila. El joven al verla no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia, sabía de antemano que la señora O´Hare la regaño, verla con el cabello enmarañado, ojeras marcadas y una mueca de cansancio la daba bastante gusto.   
.  
-Una mañana encantadora, me supongo. – dijo con tono burlón. – Creo que ayer sin duda no fue tu día. –  
.  
Solo esas palabras necesitaba Poppy para despertar y ponerse en modo de ataque, mientras se arreglaba el cabello le contesto.   
.  
-Si, no fue un buen día, ¿Y a ti como te fue? – Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.   
.  
Ramón enfureció, quería gritarle, decirle de todo, pero recordó el plan de su hermano y prefirió morderse los labios, tragarse su orgullo y fingir que la broma le había surtido efecto.   
.  
-No tengo porque decírtelo. – esa respuesta era clásica en él, con ella no levantaría dudas.   
.  
-¿Sabes que creo? creo que a ti tampoco te fue muy bien. – luego de eso la chica fue ignorada, aquello no fue bueno porque la duda de ayer le volvió a la mente “¿Y si le gusto?” pensó.   
.  
-¡Siguiente! – se escuchó decir a Tina.  
.  
-Soy yo. – contesto Ramón dando un paso, pero Poppy se le adelanto.   
.  
-Permíteme pedir por ti, déjame ver, un café negro hecho de corazones molidos y amargados con un shot de leche agria descolorida y nada de azúcar, porque eso le daría alegría y dulzura a su vida, créeme, él no desea eso. –  
.  
-Bueno, solo tengo café colombiano y leche normal de vaca, aunque tengo lithg, deslactosada, sin grasa o…. – Tina esta confundida, pero encantada, por primera vez veía al chico cara a cara.   
.  
-¿Podrías evitar meterte en la fila? – pregunto Ramón con hastió.   
.  
-No me metí, solo estoy pidiendo por ti. –   
.  
-Pero que amable de tu parte, eres tan dulce, ¿Por qué no vas a otro lado a repartir tu empalagosa dulzura? –   
.  
-Disculpen. – interrumpió su charla Tina. - ¿Qué café vas a querer? –  
.  
-Solo dame un café negro con un shot de leche. –  
.  
-Claro, enseguida sale. – Tina lo preparo tan rápido como pudo. - ¿Quieres azúcar? –  
.  
-No. – contesto Poppy que al fin le hacía ver que no era su error.   
.  
-Si, dos cucharadas por favor. –  
.  
A Tina se le hizo normal preparar la bebida como normalmente se la daba a Poppy, pero a Poppy casi se le salen los ojos del asombro al escucharlo pedir azúcar.  
.   
-Aquí tienes. –  
.  
-Muchas gracias. – dijo tomando la tasa y alejándose de la cafetería.   
.  
Tras dar algunos pasos se dio cuenta que Poppy le pisaba los talones.   
.  
-¿Qué quieres?. – pregunto para después darle un sorbo a su café.   
.  
-¿Desde cuándo le pones azúcar a tu café? –   
.  
-¿Te importa?-   
.  
-¡SI! – grito haciendo que Ramón se detuviera y volteara a verla. – en los últimos meses siempre te lleve un café negro un leche y azúcar y tú me decías que llevaba mal la orden y ahora resulta que tú vas por tu café y pides exactamente lo mismo. –   
.  
Ramón sonrió contento de ver la cara desesperada de la chica, y con tono altanero le contesto.   
.  
-Siempre tomo café con azúcar, jamás lo he tomado sin ella, era solo mi prueba para que la señora O´Hare viera que haces un mal trabajo, aunque tengo que agradecerle a Tina por nunca olvidar ponerle azúcar. – Ramón retomo su camino, pero la voz de Poppy lo detuvo.   
.  
-Ya sé porque me odias tanto. –   
.  
Escucharla decir esas palabras lo hicieron volver para ponerse frente a frente, no podía negar que estaba emocionado, tal vez ese sería el día en que recibiría una disculpa.  
.  
-¿Lo sabes? ¿Y que es, porque crees que te odio? –  
.  
-Bueno, tu sabes… - Poppy se sentía nerviosa, quería decirlo y a la vez no, finalmente se decidió a hablar, al fin y al cabo, tal vez eso mejoraría su relación. – Tu estas enamorado de mí. –  
.  
Ramón se quedó mudo, solo ahí, mirándola con una cara indescifrable, “¿Escuche bien lo que dijo?” se preguntaba en su mente “esta idiota cree que yo…” La mano que sostenía el café le temblaba, en primeras sintió que lo soltaría, luego pensó que lo aprestaría entre sus puños, pero la lógica de sus pensamientos le decía que eso lo terminaría quemando, su lado malvado optaba por lanzarle el líquido caliente en la cara a esa despistada chica, aquella batalla campal de pensamientos de “que hacer con el café” termino cuando Poppy volvió a hablar.   
.  
-Lo sabía, estas enamorado de mí. – Para ella esa reacción había sido la afirmación esperada. – Mira, sé que parezco que ando con cualquiera y que de seguro te preguntas “¿Por qué con todos menos conmigo?” pero bueno… tengo estándares, y no quiero decir que tú no seas lo suficientemente bueno para mí, solo que no eres mi tipo, ya sabes “no eres tú, soy yo”, pero hey… podemos ser amigos. – dijo tendiéndole una mano.   
.  
A Ramón le costó un poco de trabajo salir del shock, miro brevemente la mano que le ofrecían y hablo con bastante tranquilidad.   
.  
-¿Tu estas rechazándome? -  
.  
-A si es. –  
.  
-¿A mí? –  
.  
-Creo que fui bastante clara. –  
.  
-¿Aun cuando ni siquiera te di una declaración? –  
.  
-Quería ahorrarte la pena… vamos, seamos amigos. – ofreció sonriente.   
.  
-Pero… yo no… esto no es lo que esperaba. – dijo tratando de pensar mejor las cosas.   
.  
-Lo sé, nadie espera un rechazo tan de mañana, se lo que pensaste, como una chica tan dulce, amable, servicial, vaya… la más maravillosa del mundo. –  
.  
\- Y humilde. – comento sarcástico.   
.  
-Claro, y humilde podría rechazarme, pero no tenemos nada en común, somos muy diferente, créeme, lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado. –  
.  
-Si, aja… - Ramón ya comenzaba a hartarse de ese show.   
.  
-Pero de verdad, seamos amigos, tal vez, no es que te esté dando esperanza, pero si en un futuro nos conocemos mejor, algo entre nosotros pueda pasar, ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigo? –   
.  
-Mira, es muy “amable” de tu parte dejarme en la friendzone, pero creo que tendré que rechazar tu oferta. –   
.  
-Disculpa ¿Qué? No puedes obligarme a… -  
.  
-Oh no, no mal entiendas, no intentare nada de nada, entendí lo que dijiste, es solo que no estoy interesado en ti de esa manera, ya sabes, “no eres tú, soy yo” –  
.   
Ramón retomo su camino sin saber que pensar al respecto “a mi padre no le gustara oír esto”.   
.  
-Perdón, estas… ¿Rechazando mi rechazo? –  
.  
-Es lo primero inteligente que te escucho decir, ¿debería felicitarte? – pregunto con tono burlón.   
.  
-No, tú no puedes, yo te rechace primero. –  
.  
-Si, y yo rechazo tu rechazo. –  
.  
-Pues yo rechazo que rechaces mi rechazo. -  
.  
-No puedes rechazar mi rechazo de tu rechazo. –  
.  
-Claro que puedo, tu rechazaste el mío. –   
.  
-Porque de seguro lo basaste en alguna estúpida idea que te metió alguna de tus estúpidas amigas, ¡vaya¡, que idiota eres, ni conclusiones propias puedes tener. -   
.  
-Claro que si, y ellas no… ellas no tienen estúpidas conclusiones. –  
.  
-¿Enserio? Porque no me dices todas de una vez y matamos lo que tienes en suspenso en la mente. -   
.  
-Si… bien, tú… tú estás enojado porque soy la hija del alcalde. –  
.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me enojaría eso? –  
.  
-Porque crees, tú crees que mi vida es fácil, que todo es sencillo para mí y… bueno, tienes una mala idea, yo la tengo muy difícil, tengo que dar el ejemplo para todos, equivocarme no es una opción, no me la paso solo en fiestas o consigo todo lo que quiero chasqueando los dedos. -   
.  
-Eso crees tú, eres una niña mimada y ególatra, crees que todos y todo gira a tu alrededor y que las personas sin más quedan flechadas por ti a primera vista. Lamento decirte esto, pero “tu encanto” no funciono conmigo. – mintió. – además, no hay nada que yo pueda envidiarte, mi padre es un hombre muy influyente en Cloud City, dinero, buena posición social y atención nunca me faltaron. –  
.  
-Eso es… - dijo victoriosa.   
.  
-¿Ahora que? –  
.  
-Me tienes envidia. – Afirmo segura.   
.  
-Creí que había quedado claro que no. –   
.  
-Tú estás molesto conmigo porque soy feliz a pesar de que el día es gris, tú ni con el día más soleado te levantas, mi felicidad te molesta. -   
.  
-Escúchame bien, no hay nada en ti que me cause envidia, es verdad que me caes mal, pero tú bien sabes porque, discúlpate y tal vez, solo si se me da la gana, sea tu amigo. –  
.  
-Bien. – gritó enojada. – Tú ganas ¡PERDON! ¿Ya estas contento? –  
.  
-No. –  
.  
-¿Por qué no? –  
.  
-¿Por qué te estas disculpando? –  
.  
-No lo sé, ¿Por el laxante en el café? –  
.  
-Si, eso también está dentro de la lista, pero no acepto tus disculpas. –  
.  
-¿Y ahora porque no? –  
.  
-Porque debes de disculparte por lo de hace tiempo primero. –  
.  
-¿Hace tiempo? ¿pero de que hablas? –  
.  
-Ya sabes, no te hagas… por tu estúpida broma me quede atorado aquí. –  
.  
-Pero yo nunca te ha jugado una broma antes. –   
.  
-Claro, y ahora te haces la que no te acuerdas. –  
.  
-Por favor, sea lo que sea perdóname. –  
.  
-No, quiero que recuerdes que me hiciste. –  
.  
-Es que no sé que te hice. –  
.  
-MIENTES. – Grito.   
.  
\- Ya te dije QUE NO SE DE QUE HABLAS. –  
.  
Los gritos de ambos comenzaban a resonar en todo el plantel, armaron tremendo escándalo que el mismísimo rector apareció ante ellos.   
.  
-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Esto es una universidad de prestigio, no un mercado de tercer mundo, ay no… ustedes de nuevo. –   
.  
El rector se comenzó a masajear las cienes, no era la primera vez que la pareja discutía a todo pulmón.   
.  
-Lo siento tanto. – se disculpó Ramón. – Pero como siempre yo solo soy víctima de los acosos de esta… esta seudo estudiante. –  
.  
-AH… no soy una seudo estudiante, vengo a clases todos los días, ya estoy por graduarme en un par de meses. – se defendió Poppy  
.  
-Claro, ¿en que? ¿Fiestas sin fin? Rector, ha notado que ella nunca está en clases. –   
.  
-Es porque hago mi servicio social. –  
.  
-Oh, ahora así le llaman a “hacerse la pinta” –  
.  
-¡YA BASTA! – les detuvo el rector. – Señor Lombardi, la señora O´Hare fue muy amable por abogar por usted después del incidente con las muestras... –  
.  
-Pero eso fue su…. –  
.  
-No me interesa escuchar de nuevo de quien fue la culpa, usted debió de limitarse a trabajar, ahora, le pido que honre a la buena anciana y se limite solo a eso. –  
.  
-Es que yo no… -  
.  
-Retírese. –   
.  
-Ahh… maldita zorra. – mascullo por lo bajo antes de irse.   
.  
-Le agradezco tanto señor rector, Ramón es la persona más negativa y frustrante y…. –  
.  
-Señorita Poppy, usted más que nadie debería de mantener una actitud neutral, siendo hija del alcalde debe de poner el ejemplo. –  
.  
-Lo sé, es solo que él… -  
.  
-Es bueno que muestre interés por la felicidad de otros, es solo que el señor Lombardi no ha pasado un buen año, su padre esperaba que su estancia aquí lo calmara y parece que usted no está ayudando en eso. –   
.  
-Pues algo menciono la señora O´Hare y me pidió de favor que fuera su amiga, pero… es que Dj Suki dijo que tal vez yo le gustaba y preferí ser clara sobre eso, le dije que no me interesaba, se molestó… -  
.  
-¿Usted hizo que? – el hombre comenzó a reír, primero a carcajadas y luego a lo bajo. – No me burlo de usted, es solo… bueno, ¿Quién soy yo para decirlo? –  
.  
-¿Qué? Si es algo que me pueda ayudar a entenderlo, por favor, digamelo. –  
.  
-No es un secreto en realidad, y puede que le ayude un poco, el señor Lombardi termino con su pareja hace un par de meses, creo que “romance” es la última palabra que quisiera escuchar. –  
.  
-Oh…oh, eso explica muchas cosas ¿Era algo serie su noviazgo? –  
.  
-Señorita, le propuso matrimonio y según lo que me comento la señora O´Hare, no salió nada bien. -   
.  
-¿Lo rechazaron? –  
.  
-Algo mucho peor, pero… eso es todo lo que necesita saber, sea prudente, porque para la próxima no me importara que sea la hija del alcalde, le pondré un reporte. –  
.  
-No sucederá, se lo prometo. –   
.  
Esa tarde Poppy regreso a casa con eso en la mente “algo peor que un rechazo ¿Qué será?” pero termino por olvidarlo cuando Dj Suki la invito a salir a una fiesta. Por otro lado, Ramón llego en la tarde a casa, mientras preparaba la cena le conto todo lo sucedido a su hermano.  
.  
-¿Puedes creerlo? Me rechazo, a mí, Ramón Lombardi. –   
.  
-Increíble. – le dijo mirándolo burlón. – sabes, siempre creí que no había chica o chico en el mundo que se resistiera a tus encantos, pero mira, si la hay y te vuelve loquito. –  
.  
-¿Quién? ¿Ella? No, para nada, de verdad, no sabes lo que dices. –  
.  
-Pues, por lo que me conto papá sobre su primer encuentro. –  
.  
-Nuestro padre alucino, segura es por su edad. –  
.  
-Ramón, sé que crees que todos conspiramos contra ti en algún complot loco para que termines con ella, yo estoy de tu parte, pero tienes que aceptar que ella te gusta. –  
.  
-Ella no me gusta Nube, ni un poco. – comento dejándole su plato servido.   
.  
-Si, mira, no tienes que aceptarlo si no quieres o decírselo a alguien, solo para ti, acepta que te trae loco. –  
.  
-No es así. –  
.  
Nube y Ramón terminaron su cena y cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, estaba divagando “¿Qué ella me gusta?” se preguntó “claro, si alguien podría decir que le gusta tragar espinas” tomo su agenda y antes de tomar su habitual rutina decidió tumbarse en la cama y contemplar el techo “Poppy, Poppy, Poppy…¿Qué si tú me gustas?” Los ojos de Ramón se fueron cerrando poco a poco mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en sus labios “si, solo un poco” susurro para quedarse profundamente dormido.


	7. Ganar peleas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este era el capitulo perdido, al fin se une con sus hermanos publicados XD

Algunos días habían pasado después de aquella discusión, ambas partes no se topado por cuestiones de horarios. Poppy estaba ocupada con la recaudación de fondo para el evento de San Valentín, estaba planeado un espectáculo musical, un concierto con los miembros de esa generación a punto de graduarse, tendrían luces, sonido, confeti, brillantina, pero claro que el dinero no crecía en los árboles, por lo que la chica de cabellos rosados pensó que la mejor manera de obtenerlo era lavando carros; señoritas en bikini con jabón, agua y esponjas, claro que las damas no se quedaban atrás, habría un grupo de galantes chicos para ellas. Poppy y sus amigas estaban muy felices adornando el enorme cartel que atraería a los conductores, lo tenían extendido en el suelo para trabajarlo mejor.   
.  
-Creo que solo un poco más de brillantina y estará listo. – comento Poppy feliz de casi terminar con la labor.   
.  
Por su parte un para nada feliz chico bajo de su auto, habían reunido montones de tambos de agua cerca del estacionamiento mojando la tierra y haciendo mucho lodo, Ramón se llenó por completo los zapatos y la parte baja de los pantalones.   
.  
-Excelente, lo que necesitaba para comenzar el día. –  
.  
Dio un par de pasos hasta que noto a la joven en el suelo dando órdenes mientras terminaba un cartel.   
.  
-Porque no me sorprende. – susurro para si mismo.   
.  
Fue acercándose al lugar, sin duda eso iba a la lista de “disculpas” que Poppy le debía, cuando al fin llego dijo sin dulzura.   
.  
-¿No se te paso por la cabeza que si llenas de lodo el estacionamiento no tiene caso que laven los autos? ¿O es acaso tu plan mañoso? Los lavas para que se ensucien y que tengan que ser lavados de nuevo. –  
.  
-Por favor que no sea él, por favor que no sea él. - susurro para ella misma, para luego voltear y ver a ese joven de gorra gris. – si eres tú, ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer? –  
.  
-Claro, trabajar, pero antes necesito ir por mi café y me temo decirte que tu cartel me estorba. –  
.  
-El camino es muy ancho Ramón, lo puedes rodear. –  
.  
-Si, lo haría, si no estuviera lleno de lodo, por tu culpa ya me ensucié, no me quiero ensuciar más, los laboratorios deben de estar libres de contaminantes por si no sabías. –  
.  
-Vamos, solo por hoy, trata de no ser una molestia. –  
.  
-Créeme, estos días sin verte han sido perfectos, venir aquí contigo es lo último que quería hacer. –  
.  
-Pues entonces solo vete. –  
.  
Ramón le echo un vistazo a lo que decía el letrero “ayúdenos con nuestro espectáculo, cupido en casa, ultima fiesta de San Valentín de esta generación”   
.  
-Todo esto por una estúpida fiesta de “el día del amor” ¿Qué tienen, 5 años? –  
.  
-Ach, sé que eres un vil amargado y todo eso, pero los demás disfrutamos de esta fecha, es el día perfecto para abrir tu corazón y decirle a esa persona especial lo mucho que la amas y que ella te corresponda. – comento soñadoramente. – mi novio y yo nos declaramos un San Valentín… bueno, ahora ex. –  
.  
-Una dramática y cursi historia, ¿necesitas un pañuelo? – comento burlón.   
.  
-No, porque mi novio y yo terminamos bien. –  
.  
-Dirás tu ex… -  
.  
-Como sea, Arroyin es un chico perfecto. –  
.  
-Si, ¿tan perfecto que no estabas a su nivel? Debe de ser todo un galán si se dio el lujo de terminar con “la chica más maravillosa del mundo”. –  
.  
-Tú no sabes nada, él no termino conmigo. –  
.  
-Entonces tú lo terminaste a él, no era tan perfecto después de todo. –  
.  
-Claro que si, es solo… lo de nosotros fue… es que él viajo, no podíamos seguir juntos, amor a distancia es… -  
.  
-¿De tontos? Claro, pero creo que eso encaja muy bien contigo. –  
.  
-Yo lo amaba ¿si? Y a pesar de que acabo no me cierro la puerta a que algo tan genial me vuelva a pasar. –  
.  
-Te creo, no le cierras la puerta a nadie. – comento rodando los ojos.   
.  
-¿Qué insinúas? –   
.  
-Nada, solo dijiste una incongruencia, dices que es el día perfecto para “abrir tu corazón” y “decirle lo que sientes a esa persona especial”, cuando hace un par de días me rechazarte sin darme la oportunidad de expresar lo que siento por ti, que no es nada más que odio puro, te lo aseguro, no eres para nada mi tipo, para ser alguien que rechaza a alguien que no se le declaro por tener “estándares” suena un poco incongruente escucharla decir eso… “andas con todos menos conmigo” oh… y con los nerd que te ayudaron con tus tareas durante la carrera o el gordito de la clase de natación que se quedaba a limpiar en tu lugar. –  
.  
-Ellos son solo amigos, entre amigos nos ayudamos… ¿Y porque sabes de ellos? ¿Me has estado espiando? –  
.  
Ramón rio al escucharla decir eso para luego comentar.   
.  
-Como se nota que no conoces a los hombres, ellos no te estaban ayudando, estaban haciendo puntos. –  
.  
-¿Puntos? –  
.  
-Si, ya sabes, favores para impresionarte, no son fuertes ni atléticos, tenían que llamar tu atención de otra forma, pero no cumplieron tus estándares y los rechazaste sin ni siquiera darles una oportunidad de decirte lo que sentían, eres una chica muy cruel, ni yo llego a tanto. –  
.  
-Yo no… ellos no… ninguno de ellos es así, lo hicieron por… bueno. – a Poppy se le vinieron a la mente pequeños detalles que había pasado por alto, los regalos caros, los ramos de flores repentinos, la ayuda en horarios complicados. – Tal vez… alguno de ellos si… -  
.  
-Que idiota eres, la reina de los rechazados estará sobre el escenario ese día rompiendo los corazones de todo su sequito. –  
.  
Poppy se puso de pie y lo miro con desprecio, quería regresarle el mal trago, pero no sabía cómo, hasta que por fin se le vino a la mente lo que había olvidado.   
.  
-Tú eres bueno en notar a los que tienen el corazón destrozado, mi padre solía decirme que las personas de su misma especie se saben identificar. –  
.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto entre confundido y molesto.   
.  
-Pues, que si se te hizo fácil comprender a “mi sequito de corazones destrozados” es porque tú tienes el corazón más roto de todos, señor rechazado. –  
.  
-¿Yo? Claro que no… la única vez que me han rechazado es cuando tú me rechazaste, pero mal sino recuerdo yo rechace tu rechazo. –  
.  
-Oh, ¿enserio? Porque se dé buena fuente que fuiste rechazado tras pedirle matrimonio a alguien. –  
.  
-UUUUHHH – se escuchó exclamar a los presentes.   
.  
-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Te debieron de informar mal, eso no paso. – Mintió sin problemas.   
.  
-Cierto, me dijeron que fue peor que un rechazo, te debió de doler mucho. –   
.  
El joven se quedó mudo de golpe, mientras que Poppy sonreía victoriosa. Las voces de todos susurrando le pareció sumamente molesta a Ramón que sin darse cuenta le contesto a la chica de forma sincera.   
.  
-Ah no, no me rechazaron yo fui quien rechazo, a último momento me di cuenta que no valía la pena tanto esfuerzo ¿Quién lo diría? Una relación de casi cuatro años tirada a la basura por una estupidez, ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Es que… yo no… la primera vez que rechazaron mi propuesta de matrimonio lo entendí, llevábamos solo un año saliendo, fue demasiado pronto, pero la segunda vez yo, con esa nueva relación, creí que estábamos listo y… tenía que mostrar algo de dignidad, no dejaría que… - Ramón se llevó la mano a la boca para callar esa verborrea, se le había olvidado donde y con quien estaba, Poppy lo veía con ojos vidriosos y compasivos.   
.  
-¿Te rechazaron dos veces? ¿Por qué? – la chica no lograba imaginar cómo se sentía eso, dos relaciones y dos rechazos, debía de estar pasándola fatal.   
Ramón sentía una extraña necesidad de contarle todo a ella, pero no entendía porque, las palabras y comentarios de los otros, la manera en la que él solo se expuso al decir de los demás, las miradas que lo juzgaban, todo eso era lo que menos necesitaba para recuperarse de lo sucedido.   
.  
-Tu… - dijo con bastante odio. – tu planeaste esto. – menciono apuntándola con el dedo.   
.  
-¿Qué? ¿Planear que? –  
.  
-Querías que fuera el hazme reír de todos, solo esperabas que yo solo me echara de cabeza, pero sabes que, tu bobo plan no va a funcionar conmigo. –  
.  
-Pero yo no… yo quiero ser tu amiga, enserio, si tienes problemas quiero ayudarte, nadie hablara de esto, te lo prometo. –  
.  
-Claro, ¿Quién fue quien te lo dijo? ¿Qué más te conto? De seguro fue Nube, o la señora O´Hare, pero sabes, no necesito la lastima de nadie. –  
.  
-Nadie te tiene lastima y no fueron ellos, ni siquiera sé quién es “Nube” –   
.  
-Seguro, no volveré a caer en ninguna de tus estúpidas jugarretas, de aquí en adelante más te vale que te cuides, porque no tendré compasión contigo. -  
.   
-Pero… -  
.  
-Olvídalo, ya me hiciste perder mucho tiempo. – dijo para renovar el paso y pasar por encima del cartel dejan tras de si unas enormes manchas de lodo, cosa que dejo sin aire a los presentes, sus bocas abiertas y los ojos absortos, todo el trabajo de una semana destruido. – ups… lo siento, se me olvido que estaba ahí. – comento con malicia para irse directo a la cafetería.   
.  
-¿Pero que vamos a hacer? – preguntaron alarmadas las gemelas.   
.  
-Bueno, podríamos lavarlo. – propuso Dj Suki.  
.   
-¿Y si no se seca? – Diamantino estaba preocupado, él quería ser el centro de atención en el evento, pero sin cartel nadie llegaría.   
.  
-Ay Poppy, el señor Peluche esta tan triste por el cartel que no puede parar de llorar. – mascullo Grandulón para soltar el llanto, cuando Poppy alzo la mano en señal de silencio.   
.  
-Escuchen, esto tiene arreglo, ya saben lo que dicen, si no puedes ocultar una mancha, has que la mancha sea parte de trabajo, vean el lado positivo, estamos por lavar autos sucios, solo hay que poner un poco más de lodo por aquí y un nuevo recorte por acá…¡Y LISTO! –   
.  
Con aquella idea alocada le dio solución al problema, una línea de pisadas llegaba a un auto lleno de lodo y una flecha señalaba a un auto feliz recién lavado por ellas, el cartel lucia estupendo colgado. Sin tener que perder más tiempo todos se cambiaron, las chicas lucían unos hermosos bikinis de rojo llamativo y blanco, mientras los hombres en short o trajes de baño de los mismos colores. Habían llegado los primeros clientes, los jóvenes limpiaban el carro de una señora de edad avanzada que no para de pedir “limpia mi parabrisas con tu entre pierna” a Diamantino que muy apenado seguía la orden.  
.  
-Este no es el tipo de atención en la que pensaba. – le decía a su amigo Pasteldonio que esta alado haciendo exactamente lo mismo.  
.   
-Ni me lo digas. –  
.  
Poppy por otro lado veía como Harper contaba el dinero de los primeros trabajos.   
.  
-Y no solo eso. – dijo la chica que aun tenía un poco de pintura en el cabello de la clase de arte. – están dejando propina. –  
.  
-A este paso para la tarde tendremos el dinero del evento. – canto contenta Dj Suki.  
.  
-No puedo creerlo, tu estafa funciono. – comentó una voz áspera detrás de ellas, Ramón había vuelto con café en mano.   
.  
-Ya tienes lo que buscabas, ahora vete de aquí, no se supone que deberías de estar trabajando. –  
.  
-Claro, y eso hare, solo está mirando como la dignidad de la universidad se va por el retrete. –  
.  
-Nadie está haciendo nada malo, además, el rector dio su visto bueno. –  
.  
-Claro, y que seas la hija del alcalde no tiene nada que ver, porque digo, que rector en todos sus sentidos autorizaría la prostitución de sus estudiantes... –  
.  
-No nos estamos prostituyendo. – se quejó Poppy.   
.  
-Si como no. –  
.  
-Todos estamos aquí porque queremos, a nadie se le obligo. –  
.  
-Seguro y por eso tu amigo de cabello blanco se ve tan feliz. –  
.  
Poppy miro a Diamantino que a todas luces se veía muy incómodo con lo que le decía la anciana en el auto.   
.  
-El evento del día de amor se pagará gracias a la gran idea de Poppy, restregar genitales en los parabrisas, tu idea es única. – comento sarcástico.   
.  
-Tú de verdad eres insoportable. –  
.  
-Oye, yo solo digo lo que veo, hombres sin dignidad y mujeres con… muy poca ropa. – Ramón al fin noto la escases de esta sobre su interlocutora y mientras le daba un sorbo al café soltó de la nada. – me voy, me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo. –  
.  
-¿Qué yo te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo? ¿Cómo? Oh no… acaso será… que te gusta lo que ves. – dijo mientras movía su cuerpo de forma seductora.   
.  
-Hay cariño, te falta mucho volumen para atraerme. –  
.  
-¿A que te refieres? –  
.  
-A que estás plana por detrás y por delante, además de que te faltan curvas, ruega porque vengan más señoras con menopausia, porque si te atienes a tu cuerpo esto no tendrá muchos clientes. – Ramón se alejó mientras se burlaba a carcajadas, subió el ascensor, entro a la oficina y lo primero que hizo de forma veloz fue tomar sus binoculares y mirar por la ventana. No podía evitarlo, se mordía los labios por la ansiedad, aquel coqueteo de la chica lo había flechado, “¿Qué hubiera pasado si le seguía el juego?” se preguntaba a si mismo, “me hubiera rechazado” se contestó “ya lo hizo una vez y ni siquiera me le declare”.   
.  
-Poppy es una linda chica. – escucho decir a una voz.   
.  
-Si. – contesto sin apartar su vista de su presa. – pero no tengo futuro con esa maldita zorra. –  
.  
-¿Cómo la llamaste? – pregunto con tono de regaño la señora O´Hare.   
.  
-Dije… buenos días señora O´Hare, traje su café como le gusta. -  
.  
-Si, ya lo provee. –   
.  
Ramón oculto los vinculares detrás de él y espero nervioso a que le diera la primera orden del día.   
.  
-Dime algo Ramón. –  
.  
-Lo que quiera. –  
.  
-Prefieres bajar y hablar con ella o seguir espiándola como un completo pervertido por la ventana. –  
.  
-eh… ¿No hay una tercera opción? –  
.  
-Vamos mejor a comenzar con el escaneo de los archivos de… -  
.  
La voz de la señora O´Hare le comenzó a parecer lejana, apenas le dio la espalda Ramón fijo de nuevo su vista en aquella sonriente chica, miraba minucioso cada detalle de su cuerpo y cuando se le vino a la cabeza la primera imagen de él poseyéndola con lujuria, despertó.   
.  
-¿En que demonios estoy pensando? – se auto regaño.   
.  
-¿Pasa algo? –  
.  
-No, dije que ya voy. –  
.  
Ramón retomo su rutina y descarto de inmediato cualquier deseo de pensar en ella. Ese día de trabajo le resulto pesado, no comprendía como esa atolondra joven lo había llevado de sentirse inmensamente enojado a estar completamente lujurioso. Pero después de todo eran más los pensamientos negativos que rondaban por su mente respecto a ella que cualquier escaso cariño que le pudiera tener. Su rutina de día al día siguió igual, salió tarde del trabajo por el papeleo, al subir a su auto nadie de la alegre comitiva estaba por los alrededores, llego a su casa, preparo la cena y se fue a sentar a la ventana de su cuarto, paso las acostumbradas horas en vela pensando y repensando, hasta que por eso de las tres de la mañana, cuando pensaba en las cosas actuales que le acontecían, la recordó a ella, con ese ajustado bikini, su sonrisa aperlada, la espuma recorriendo sus pechos y resbalando por su torso, llegando victoriosa a su entrepierna.   
.  
-¿Por qué no soy espuma? – se preguntó torpemente para luego reír. – ay Poppy… me estas volviendo loco. – tras decir esas palabras y sin buscarlo cayo profundamente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por borrar el anterior, pero el capitulo perdido que iba antes


	8. Mandados

Nube se levantó un tanto desubicado, normalmente no solía despertarse tan temprano, pero había algo extraño, muy de madrugada, todos los días, escuchaba las ollas y sartenes golpear aquí y a allá, cosa que le indicaba que Ramón se había levantado para hacer el desayuno, luego de eso, él se echaba a dormir de nuevo, en esta ocasión no escucho la orquesta de golpes, siendo ya las 7 am de un día laboral cualquiera no comprendía el porqué, bajo para ver la cocina intacta.   
.  
-Tal vez no me preparo el desayuno porque sigue molesto por lo de ayer. – Nube había olvidado avisarle sobre cierta “visita” que tuvo, a pesar que la joven se estaba yendo cuando Ramón venia llegando, pensó que eso lo mantuvo molesto durante la noche. – ya que, será café frio con pan. –  
.  
Nube tomo una dona y una taza de aquella bebida y se encamino a su cuarto, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a el, escucho un sonoro y fuerte ronquido. Curioso de ese sonido se acercó al cuarto de su hermano para encontrarlo profundamente dormido en la ventana de su habitación.   
.  
-¿Ramón? ¿Sigues aquí? –   
.  
El chico al escucharlo se despertó de golpe y muy alarmado comento.   
.  
-Te juro que no estoy pensando en ella. –  
.  
-¿En quién? –  
.  
-En esa hija mimada de seudo alcalde, maldita perra, hija de… -  
.  
-Oye, oye… tranquilo, aun no te despiertas por completo y ya andas comiéndotela viva. –  
.  
Ramón se tallo los ojos, estiro su cuerpo y un tanto atarantado, pero más despierto le pregunto.   
.  
-¿Qué haces despierto en la madrugada? –  
.  
-Perdón. –  
.  
-Si, normalmente te despiertas… bueno, Dios sabe cuándo. –  
.  
-Pues no sé, hoy me desperté más temprano de lo normal, pero hermano… no es de madrugada. –  
.  
-Claro que lo son, vi el reloj hace unos minutos y… -  
.  
Ramón tomo su celular y miro la hora, parecía que le daría un infarto, no podía creerlo, se había quedado dormido. Y ambos estaban sorprendidos por eso.   
.  
-¿Dormiste? – preguntaba sin creérselo Nube.   
.  
-No, ¿tú que crees? – pregunto sarcástico. – no lo creo, más bien solo cerré los ojos por un largo rato, me gusta cerrarlos en la noche, digo, no hay diferencia de eso a ver a la maldita oscuridad. –   
.  
-Ok, estas de mala, pero ¿Por qué te dormiste? Creí que tenías insomnio desde… ya sabes. –  
.  
-Crees que lo sé. – menciono mientras trataba de alistar algunas cosas que debía de llevar al trabajo de forma ansiosa.   
.  
-Digo, deberías de pensarlo, podrías haber encontrado la cura de tu insomnio, ¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdas? –   
.  
-¡Nube no lo sé! Por Dios, deja que me aliste. – grito histérico yendo de un lado del cuarto al otro.   
.  
-No te estoy deteniendo, es que… me dijiste que no lo recuerdas a él, que solo repasas toda la lista de errores que has cometido… con él seguramente. -   
.  
-¡Ya te dije que no pienso en Antony! – eso era una mentiras a media. – No estaba pensando en él, solo pensaba en… vamos, se me hace tarde para esto… -  
.  
-¿En quién? – pregunto más curioso, aunque creía saber la respuesta.   
.  
-¡En Poppy! ¿Feliz? – Ramón estaba poniéndose más nervioso. - ¿Dónde está mi celular? Tengo que avisar que voy tarde… -  
.  
-En tu cama y… oye, si pensabas en ella ¿La soñaste también? ¿Qué estaban haciendo chico pervertido? –  
.  
-Maldita seas, compórtate como el adulto que se supone que eres. – fue lo último que le menciono antes de salir del cuarto.  
.  
Salió como rayo de la casa y subió a su auto mientras le hablaba a la señora O´Hare.   
.  
-Lo lamento tanto, voy un poco tarde, sé que no tengo pretexto bueno que dar, me quede dormido. –  
.  
-¿Dormiste? – pregunto la anciana.   
.  
-¡SI! ¿Por qué le sorprende también? –  
.  
La risa de la señora se escuchó como campanillas al viento, eso en cierta manera calmo al chico.   
.  
-Me alegro, no estoy enojada… ven con tranquilidad, todo está bien, no hay ningún problema, jamás habías llegado tarde. –  
.  
-Pero a esta hora y el tráfico, tardare como dos horas. –  
.  
-Te he dicho que está bien. –  
.  
-No, no está bien, se supone que sea responsable, al menos castígueme. –  
.  
-¿Eso quieres? ¿Te hará sentir más tranquilo si te castigo? –  
.  
-¡Si! Por favor castígueme al llegar. –  
.  
-Bueno, eso haré. –  
.  
La conversación termino en eso, el joven no perdió más tiempo y se encamino a su trabajo, mientras iba manejando se quedó atrapado en el tráfico matinal, sin tener nada que hacer, más que esperar su turno en pasar, su mente comenzó a divagar.   
.  
-¿Qué fue lo que soñé? – se preguntó.  
.   
Estaba seguro que había soñado algo, pero no recordaba nada, se estaba esforzando para hacerlo cuando noto un chico que bailaba en la acera con un letrero de “auto lavado”.  
.   
-Poppy… - susurro.   
.  
Como lluvia copiosa los recuerdos lo mojaron por completo, precisamente había soñado que conducía su auto y que de la nada un grupo de chicos le comenzaba a lanzar lodo por todas direcciones, dejando totalmente sucio su vehículo.   
.  
“Malditos hijos de puta” decía su onírica forma mientras daba un par de pasos para perseguirlos, pero una voz interrumpía su andar.   
.  
“¿Quieres que te lo limpie?” preguntaba una seductora Poppy en bikini con una esponja y balde en las manos.   
.  
“¿Disculpa?”   
.  
“El auto, ¿o pensabas en otra cosa?” la joven lo veía de manera lujuriosa.   
.  
“Él auto está bien”   
.  
“¿Y lo otro?” decía mientras se relamía los labios sin dejar de ver su entre pierna.  
.  
“¿Qué?” el chico se ruborizo por lo obvio.   
.  
“El auto será, sube a el para que pueda comenzar”   
.  
Ramón en ese extraño sueño la obedecía, veía desde adentro como Poppy se subía al capo del auto y con el agua de una manguera limpiaba el parabrisas, a su vez la chica se mojaba a ella misma, con movimientos provocativos pasaba la esponja por el cristal para luego pasarla por todo su cuerpo, y él solo estaba ahí viéndola de manera extraña, sabía que algo no cuadraba en la escena.   
.  
“Estoy soñando” se dijo a si mismo de la nada.  
.  
Volvió a mirar a la chica que no le apartaba la vista.   
.  
“Uy… aquí hay una mancha” menciono para quitarse el top dejando al descubierto sus senos para el asombro del joven, limpio con esa prenda la supuesta mancha para luego decir con un fingido tono de queja “esta mancha no se quita” Poppy restregaba sus pechos en el parabrisas mientras emitía melodiosos gemidos “Ramón, si… Ramón… oh, vamos, ¿te gusta así?” preguntaba con lujuria.  
.  
El joven no podía decir nada, estaba consiente que soñaba, ¡pero que sueño!, dejando a un lado la conciencia, Ramón pego su frente al vidrio para sentir el calor del cuerpo de Poppy ser trasmitido por este.   
.  
“Si, si… así, sigue, no te detenga.” Le pedía mientras no paraba de imaginar que podría hacerle si no estuviera el cristal de por medio.   
.  
Poppy se detuvo, miro a Ramón con ternura y unió sus labios al cristal en un suave beso que el chico desde el otro lado correspondió.  
.  
El sonido dé los claxon no lograban despertar a Ramón del estado de shock en el que estaba.   
.  
-¿Pero que demonios soñé? – se preguntó a si mismo muy avergonzado.  
.  
-Muévete idiota. –   
.  
Ese grito al fin lo hizo caer en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, lo regreso a la realidad, puso a andar el auto y retomo su camino tratando de olvidarse de lo que para él había sido una pesadilla.   
.  
Por otro lado, en la universidad un joven de cabellos rosados hablaba con sus amigas en el baño de chicas.   
.  
-Le digo, sin duda será la fiesta más grande y épica de todos. –   
.  
-No olvides ruidosa. – comento Dj Suki.   
.  
-Claro, ruidosa. – Poppy paso a verse al espejo mientras se ponía un labial que hacían resaltar sus tiernos labios. – hoy será un día perfecto, tenemos el dinero listo, solo tendremos un par de clases, podremos salir de fiesta y…- sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al sentir como una liquido tibio se deslizaba desde sus adentros hasta su apertura. – Ay no… - exclamo para volver a entrar a uno de los baños.   
.  
-¿Pasa algo Poppy? – pregunto Seda.   
.  
-¿Te dio dolor de estómago? – cuestiono Satín.   
.  
-No. – contestó algo nerviosa. – un dolor de estómago estaría bien, esto es mucho peor. –  
.  
-¿Peor que un dolor de estómago? ¿Qué es peor que eso? – Dj Suki sabía que a veces su amiga solía exagerar las cosas.  
.   
-¡Es mi periodo! – grito apenada.   
.  
-Vamos, no pasa nada. –  
.  
-Claro que si, uso copa… y no la tengo aquí, está en mi casa. –  
.  
-Pues usa una toalla de la expendedora. – dijo con obviedad Dj Suki.   
.  
En los baños de la universidad solía haber maquinas que por pocas monedas daban una toalla femenina, pero cuando la chica de rastas fue a verla la encontró totalmente vacía.  
.   
-Mira, no es para tanto, Seda y Satín seguro traen una que puedas usar. –  
.  
-¿Nosotras? Claro que no, eso es tan de la prehistoria. –  
.  
-¿Y entonces que usan? –   
.  
-Ropa interior absorbente, es cómoda y “Fashion”. –   
.  
-Dj… tu si usas toallas. – decía Poppy dentro del baño.   
.  
-Si, pero acaba de pasar mi periodo y no traigo ninguna. –  
.  
-¿Qué voy a hacer? –  
.  
-Mira, no entremos en pánico, espéranos aquí, no tardamos, alguna chica debe de tener una que te pueda dar. –  
.  
-Está bien, aquí las espero. -  
.   
Las chicas no tardaron tanto, pero eso no quería decir que no buscaron, dieron toda la vuelta al plantel y regresaron con muy malas noticias.  
.   
-Ni una… - dijo Seda de forma jadeante.   
.  
-¿Enserio? No hay ninguna toalla, tampón o lo que sea… ¿nadie trae nada? –  
.  
-De las chicas de deporte solo una trae, pero también está en su periodo y dice que no te la puede dar, la usara y no tiene tiempo de ir por otra a la farmacia, es un viaje de 45 minutos en camión. – comento Seda  
.  
-Dile que yo voy a reponérsela. –  
.  
-Se lo dije, pero se negó, no confía a que llegues a tiempo. -   
.  
-Las de baile y artes no hay ni una sola, todas usan copas igual que tú. – continuo Satín.  
.   
-Maldita modernidad. –  
.  
-Yo pregunte por toda la escuela, ninguna chica tiene o quiso darme, también revise los otros baños de mujeres, nada. – Dj Suki lamentaba lo de su amiga. – Lo peor es que ya casi suena la campana para la próxima clase, sabes que nosotras no tenemos buenas notas, no podemos faltar. –  
.  
-¿Me van a dejar sola? –  
.  
-Vamos a volver. – dijeron todas en coro.   
.  
-Bien, puedo con eso, me quedare en el baño mientras ustedes van a clases, pero por favor, no se tarde. –  
.  
-Solo será una hora. – comento Dj antes de salir del lugar con las demás.   
.  
Poppy se quedó un momento pensando, tomo una tira de papel y la hiso rollo para después ponerla en su entrepierna.   
.  
-Bueno, al menos con esto no me manchare, es una pequeña ayuda. –  
.  
-La señora O´Hare. – escucho decir a Harper, quien estaba en el cubículo de alado y sin afán de espiar escucho toda la conversación.   
.  
-¿Qué? –  
.  
-Ella tiene un cajón de “emergencia” para los estudiantes, tiene de todo ahí, tampones, toallas, medicamentos… de todo, está mejor surtida que la enfermería y si en la enfermería no tenían, te aseguro que con ella solucionaras tu problema. -  
.  
-Harper, me has salvado. – comento saliendo del baño.   
.  
-De nada, pero no le hables a todos de ese cajón salvavidas, es como un secreto de contrabando, ya sabrás por qué. –  
.   
-Claro. –  
.  
-Oh, y no le digas quien fue quien te dijo, de verdad, a la señora O´Hare le gusta sentir que hace algo ilegal. –  
.  
-Como digas. –   
.  
Poppy salió corriendo muy contenta por encontrar una solución a su dilema, demasiado, tanto movimiento desacomodo el rollo de papel en su entre pierna, cosa que la hiso sentir muy insegura, pego sus piernas lo más que pudo y con pasos similares a los de un pingüino comenzó a andar lo más rápido que se le dio; daba gracias a Dios que los alumnos de la universidad estuvieran en clase, los pasillos estaban solos, totalmente vacíos, podría llegar con la señora O´Hare de manera segura sin ser vista en caso de tener un “accidente”, estaba tan sumida en ese pensamiento que no noto al auto rechinando al estacionarse, ni al joven que se bajaba corriendo de el.   
.  
-¿Por qué caminas así? – le pregunto Ramón que caminaba detrás de ella por el mismo camino que lo llevaba a mismo punto a donde iba ella.   
.  
-Por favor que no sea él, por favor, por favor…. – Poppy giro un poco la cabeza y ahí estaba, la persona que menos deseaba ver. – si lo eres. – dijo con tono frustrado.  
.   
-¿Por qué no te quitas del camino si vas jugar a caminar como tortugas? Algunas personas tenemos prisa. –  
.  
-El camino es muy ANCHO… si quieres caminar más aprisa puedes hacerlo, nadie te detiene. –   
.  
Ramón no le contesto, de hecho, se detuvo y la contemplo un rato mientras se alejaba muy lentamente, caminaba de forma tensa, pero aun así parecía tener mucha prisa. No tardó mucho en dar con lo que pasaba.   
.  
-¡Oh por Dios! – grito Ramón – tienes una enorme macha en… -  
.  
-¡¿Dónde?! ¿se nota mucho? – exclamo Poppy mientras se cubría con sus manos sus posaderas. –   
.  
La risa de Ramón lleno todo el pasillo, no se había reído así en meses, por lo que comenzó ahogarse por la falta de aire y el estómago le comenzó a dolor por el ejercicio.   
.  
-Eres un maldito mal nacido…. – decía por lo bajo Poppy con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y aun tratando de ver si era verdad.   
.  
-Está bien, está bien, no pasó nada… está todo bien, no tienes ninguna mancha. –  
.  
-No te creo… -  
.  
-No me creas, ándate por la escuela con las manos detrás si quieres. –  
.  
Ramón continuo su camino y sin problemas llego al edificio donde trabajaba, entro al elevador cuando escucho la voz de Poppy.  
.   
-Por favor, detenlo. –  
.  
Con una gran sonrisa Ramón presiono el boto de “cerrar ascensor” y se despedía de ella con un gesto de la mano.   
.  
-¿Qué tal si hoy subes por las escaleras? – le alcanzo a decir. – nos vemos arriba. –  
.  
Poppy sin duda iba por el cajón S.O.S de la señora O´Hare, ya estaba cerca así que no le veía nada de malo molestarla solo un poco más, imaginársela dando saltitos en la planta baja esperando a que volviera el ascensor o tratando de subir las escaleras era la cosa más divertida.   
.  
-Hola señora O´Hare, muy buenos días. – la saludó sonriente.   
.  
-Buenos días Ramón, creo que el sueño te sentó bien, hoy te ves diferente. –  
.  
-Gracias, y creo que si, a pesar de que parecía que sería un mal día resulto ser bueno. – comento contento para luego ir a su escritorio y revisar los pendientes, apenas se había puesto a hacer eso cuando una Poppy con una cara que denotaba frustración entro a la oficina.   
.  
-Señorita Poppy, ¿pero que le paso? –   
.  
-Él es lo que me paso. – dijo señalándolo.   
.  
-A mí no me culpes, yo acabo de llegar, además, no es mi problema que seas mujer. –  
.  
-El mío tampoco. – se quejó. – digo… señora O´Hare, necesito de su ayuda… tengo… ya sabe, problemas femeninos. – decía de forma apenada señalando su entre pierna.   
.  
-Oh ya veo, ven conmigo cariño. – dijo pidiendo que se acercara a su escritorio. - ¿Tienes comenzó, irritación? ¿te arde? –  
.  
-¿Qué? – Poppy se desubico por las preguntas.  
.   
-Por cómo se revuelca con cualquiera yo diría que tiene herpes. –  
.  
-¿Tienes herpes mi cielo? –  
.  
-¡No!... lo mío es otra cosa. –  
.  
-Infección. – seguía diciendo Ramón.   
.  
-¿Traes salpullido, inflamación? ¿Quieres óvulos o crema? –  
.  
-La comezón no es… -  
.  
-Oh, no es la piel, entonces… -  
.  
-¡LADILLAS! – grito mientras se carcajeaba el joven.   
.  
-Ramón, las ladillas no son cosas de juego, se propagan muy fácilmente, ¿sabes quién te las pego? –   
.  
-¡MI PERIODO! ¡SOLO TENGO MI PERIDO! – grito desesperada para luego taparse la boca. – Lo siento, es que él no se callaba y… solo necesito una toalla o tampón. –  
.  
-Oh, solo era eso, déjame ver… -   
.  
Ramón se seguía riendo desde su escritorio mientras revisaba algunos archivos, Poppy solo podía lanzarle silenciosas miradas de odio.  
.   
-Ay no… cielo, cuanto lo siento, pero se me terminaron ayer. – se disculpó la anciana.   
.  
-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? – se quejó la chica. – era mi última esperanza. –  
.  
-Descuida, voy a ayudarte. –  
.  
-¿Cómo? –  
.  
-Si, ¿Cómo?... digo, trae un short blanco, peor día no pudo haber escogido para usarlo. – comento burlón Ramón.   
.  
-Es un viaje en camión de ida de 45 minutos a la farmacia más cercana, no creo aguantar… tal vez pueda regresar a casa, solo présteme una de sus cortinas, ya me las arreglare. – concluyo resignada.   
.  
-Por Dios, no te dejaría volver así a tu casa, sabes… en carro sería un viaje más corto. –   
.  
-Si, pero yo no tengo carro. – dijo aún más decaída.   
.  
-Tú no, pero yo conozco a alguien que si. –   
.  
Ambas vieron al burlón joven que a darse cuenta de lo que se venía contesto.   
.  
-No, no, no, claro que no… va manchar mi carro. – se quejó de forma dramática.   
.  
-Solo es un poco de sangre. – menciono Poppy.   
.  
-Claro… ¿y tú vas a limpiar mi auto después? – hablo fuerte poniéndose frente a ella.   
.  
-Si me haces este favor ¡SI!... limpiare todo tu auto de arriba abajo, ¿feliz? –  
.  
Estando en esa pequeña batalla por ver quien sedería, sus rostros tan cercas, sus respiraciones cruzándose, Ramón recordó de golpe su sueño, aquel dulce beso separado por el cristal, se echó para atrás de inmediato y pregunto.   
.  
-¿No hay otra forma? – no quería que ella le debiera ese favor y no quería pasar un tiempo largo a solas con Poppy dentro de su auto.  
.   
-Podrías ir tú por las toallas. – contesto la señora O´Hare.   
.  
-Excelente, eso hare, yo voy… es un buen castigo. –  
.  
-Cierto, tu castigo por llegar tarde, se me había olvidado, ahora que vas a la farmacia, te daré una lista de cosas que me faltan de mi cajón de auxilio. –   
.  
-Yo no dije que… - pero la anciana le dio una larga hoja. – voy a tardarme con todo esto, condones… pruebas de embarazo, señora O´Hare, por favor. –   
.  
-Ve Ramón, no te quejes. –  
.  
-Está bien, pero voy a tardar. –   
.  
-No es justo, te tardaras apropósito. - Comento un tanto ofendida Poppy.   
.  
-Claro que no. –  
.  
-Claro que si. –  
.  
-Bien, Ramón, tienes 40 minutos para ir y regresar, por cada 15 minutos que te tardes le contare una de tus historias a Poppy de cuando estudiabas en esta universidad. –  
.   
-No… -  
.  
-Si, Ramón, es un castigo, tú lo pediste, ahora deja de perder el tiempo y trae lo de la lista. –  
.  
-Pero hay tráfico. –  
.  
-Por eso no entiendo porque sigues aquí, se te está acabando el tiempo, tienes dos minutos menos. –   
.  
-Está bien, ya me voy… por favor, no le diga nada. –   
.  
-Eso depende de ti. –   
.  
Ramón salió hecho un rayo de la universidad, lo que menos necesitaba era que la boba chica popular supiera que tenía cola que pisarle. Por su parte Poppy se sintió más cómoda en la oficina de la señora O´Hare, tenía cerca un baño privado donde no le tenía que dar explicaciones a cualquiera que entrara, además de que la anciana era una buena compañía.


	9. Besos y abrazos

Ramón llego pronto a la farmacia, solo 20 minutos de camino, si todo iba bien entraría, tomaría las cosas de la lista y regresaría en unos 25 minutos, “solo cinco minutos extras” pensó el joven, no pasaba de los 15, tomo un carrito del super y comenzó a meter todo lo de le pidieron, pero se encontró con un pequeño dilema cuando fue a la parte de los medicamentos, en lo mencionado había un par de pastillas muy específicas, remarcando que no quería similares.   
.  
-¿Cómo que no las tiene? – le pregunto muy molesto a la chica que atendía la caja del área.   
.  
-Lo lamento, se acabaron. –  
.  
-No se pudieron haber acabado, son la farmacia principal, ustedes surten la ciudad, si ustedes no tienen nadie tendrá, ¿Qué no entiende? Esto es cuestión de vida o muerte, necesito esos medicamentos ahora. –  
.  
-Es que no puedo hacer nada, de verdad, lo lamento. –  
.  
-Escúcheme bien, son la farmacia más grande, deben de tenerlos, si no es en el mostrador será en el almacén, por favor, hare cualquier cosa por eso medicamentos, se los pago el doble. – ofreció como última opción.   
.  
-Es que yo… -  
.  
-Es que ella es solo una empleada más. – se escuchó decir a un hombre tan joven como él. – déjeme ver que necesita. – la chica le paso la hoja, el nombre de los medicamentos era lo único que no estaba marcado. – si, los tenemos en almacén. –  
.  
-Gracias a Dios, por favor solo necesito… -  
.  
-Pero, lamentablemente no han sido registrados en el sistema, por ello aún no están disponibles para su venta… a menos que… -  
.  
-¿Qué “que”? –   
.  
Ramón miro a su interlocutor a la defensiva, conocía de sobra ese tono de voz, esa manera de insinuar lo obvio, observándolo mejor, se notaba que era una persona que no tenía mucha suerte, su nariz se veía grasienta, la comisura de sus labios tenía restos de saliva, como liquido blanquecino en las orillas, sus mejillas estaban repletas de cicatrices, sin duda de un acné severo de su pubertad y tenía cierto aroma a sudor bastante fuerte, ni se mencionara su copiosa caspa que con cada sacudida de cabeza dejaba caer aquellos copos sobre sus hombros.   
.  
-¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina a ponernos más “cómodos”? –   
.  
Fuera de todo eso, el chico tenía un buen cuerpo y una cara agraciada, claro, debajo de todas esas cicatrices, Ramón sabía por dónde iba la cosa, tras dar un suspiro confeso.  
.   
-Es una tentadora oferta, pero de verdad, no tengo tiempo, si no llego dentro de… - el joven vio su celular. – 15 minutos, voy a estar en serios problemas. –  
.  
-¿Eso es un “si”? –  
.  
Ramón solo levanto una ceja en señal de obviedad, realmente esperaba que el chico se sintiera un tanto alagado y le diera lo que pedía con la promesa de una cita futura que jamás iba a corresponder.   
.  
-¿Tienes 7 minutos? – pregunto el joven.   
.  
-Claro que si, 7 está bien, puedo avisar que lo tengo todo y que hay tráfico. – espera que la señora O´Hare fuese comprensible.   
.  
-Perfecto, Kate, ve a la bodega y trae lo que falta de la lista, marca en la caja el número de cada producto para después agregarlo al sistema, yo me encargare de marcarlo como vendido y mantendré el dinero en otro lugar para que no haya problema con el cierre de caja de ese día. –  
.  
-Claro, enseguida. – contesto la chica para salir corriendo.   
.  
-Bueno, y nosotros podemos tener nuestros “7 minutos en el paraíso”. –   
.  
-¿Perdón? – Ramón se quedó un momento en shock.   
.  
-Si, alguien como tú debe de saber cómo se juega, entremos a este armario. – dijo señalando uno cerca. – y veamos que podemos hacer con ese tiempo. –  
.  
-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo. – susurro para si mismo.  
.   
-¿Pasa algo? ¿O será que ya no quieres lo de la lista? –  
.  
-Claro que lo quiero… -  
.  
-Bien, vamos, entra… - le dijo cediéndole el paso.   
.  
“Lo que hago para que esa maldita zorra…” Ramón entro refunfuñando al armario, ¿Qué más podía hacer? No se quedaría sin eso tres elementos y 7 minutos no eran suficiente para llegar a nada serio, podía con eso.   
.  
Por otro lado, Poppy estaba sentada muy cómoda en una silla, daba rondines al baño para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, tenía esa positividad de siempre, “al menos no tengo cólicos” se decía para animarse. Cuando salió de su última visita al retrete se encontró a la señora O´Hare muy pensativa viendo su reloj.   
.  
-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la joven.   
.  
-Ya están por pasar los primeros 40 minutos, le queda muy poco tiempo, bueno, te contare una de sus historias. –  
.  
-Pero usted le había dicho… -  
.  
-Vamos, estoy aburrida y yo sé que tú eres muy curiosa. –  
.  
-Bueno, si… pero le prometió… -  
.  
-Que más da, una pequeña, no le importara. –  
.  
-Si usted insiste. – comento Poppy sin necesidad que le regara más.   
.  
-Bueno, como supongo que ya sabes, Ramón fue un estudiante de esta misma universidad. –  
.  
-Claro. – dijo acomodándose en la silla, poniéndole toda su atención.   
.  
-Y sabrás que el concurso de “el mejor” se hace desde mucho antes que tu estuvieras aquí. –  
.  
-Si. –   
.  
El concurso de “el mejor” era un evento un tanto secreto, se ponía a votación cosas como “de toda la escuela quien es el mejor bailarín, atleta, nadador” así como el más guapo, linda, tierno, romántico; lamentablemente también iba para un lado negativo, quien era la más zorra, feo, nerd, dejado, solitario, las personas postulaban de manera anónima y de la misma manera se votaba, un número de jueces contaban los votos, por lo regular los más populares de la escuela, y ellos daban los resultados del conteo.   
.  
-Pues veras Poppy, algunos de esos suelen tener un premio, y el de ese año fue al mejor besador, 1,500 puntos de créditos, el número exacto que le faltaban a Nube para pasar una materia. –  
.  
-¿Nube? – Poppy recordó que Ramón había mencionado ese nombre el otro día.   
.  
-Nube es el hermano mayor de Ramón. –  
.  
-Oh… - ahora las cosas tenían sentido.   
.  
-Bien, como te decía, los créditos de las materias se pueden pasar, pero Ramón no tenía créditos extras, así que no podía ayudarlo. –  
.  
-Que mal… -  
.  
-Así que Nube aprovecho ese evento para ir por eso puntos extras, pero había un problema, beso bien a la parte del jurado femenino, pero a los dos chicos. – La señora O´Hare negó con la cabeza.   
.  
-Ese es muy difícil de ganar, debes de besar a todo el jurado y ellos deciden quien es el mejor. –  
.  
-Pues Nube le rogo durante días a su hermano para que él tomara la prueba. –  
.  
-¿A Ramón? –   
.  
-Si, así él obtendría los puntos y se los podría pasar a Nube. –  
.  
-Pero él es… bueno, chapado a la antigua, don “el hecho de mirar ya te hace promiscua” – comento fingiendo la voz, cosa que hizo reír a la anciana.  
.  
-Si, él dice esas cosas y actúa de esa manera ahora, pero cuando él tenía su edad y aún era estudiante era harina de otro costal. –  
.  
-¿Enserio? – pregunta aun con más curiosidad.   
.  
-Si, beso a todo el jurado, contando a los chicos y fue nombrado el mejor besador de aquel año, le dio los créditos a su hermano y lo salvo de la furia de su padre, que acá entre nos, se enoja tremendamente cada que mete la pata, Ramón siempre lo terminaba salvando. –  
.  
Poppy estaba impactada, Ramón, el mejor besador del año, debía de ser un mal chiste, por la pinta que lucía y su forma de tratar a los demás se le hacía casi imposible. Por curiosidad se le ocurrió preguntar.   
.  
-¿Por qué usa gorra todo el tiempo? –  
.  
La señora O´Hare le dio un sorbo a su café y de manera seria le comento.   
.  
-Eso es otro tema y de muy atrás, yo le dije que le comentaría de las cosas que hizo cuando estudio aquí. –  
.  
-Oh, lo siento, pensé… bueno, me intriga saber al menos de que color es su cabello. –  
.  
-Eso no es de su incumbencia señorita Poppy. –   
.  
Un silencio pesado envolvió a la oficina, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Poppy deseo con todas sus ganas de que Ramón apareciera pronto por la puerta.   
.  
Pero él estaba aún ocupado dentro de aquel armario de escobas, entre caricias y arrumacos desproporcionados. “No besa mal” pensaba “solo es demasiado entusiasta” pero es algo que alguien con la maestría de él podía corregir muy fácilmente, Ramón toma las riendas de toda aquella locura en los últimos minutos, prensando a su acompañante contra la pared y su cuerpo, le mostro como debía de besar y en que parte tenía que tocar para volver loco a cualquiera. El joven de la gorra gris sintió algo duro frotarse contra sus piernas, sin duda ese chico se estaba emocionando de más, tenía que detener todo aquello y justo fue cuando sonó su celular el cual estaba tomando el tiempo, se separó gustoso de él y muy alegre dijo.   
.  
-Y fueron 7 minutos, vaya… gracias por esto, ahora de verdad necesito irme. – comento mientras se acomodaba la ropa.   
.  
-Creo que lo hice en mis pantalones. – menciono casi ido su acompañante.   
.  
-¿Perdón? Sabes que… no quiero saberlo, tengo que irme, hasta nunca. –  
.  
Ramón salió para encontrar a la chica con su carrito y la lista.   
.  
-Todo lo que necesitaba está aquí, ahora solo debe de ir a la caja. –   
.  
-Gracias, de verdad, gracias. –   
.  
Ramón tomo en su pequeño camino a la caja más cercana, un desodorante y unas pastillas de menta, que sin esperar más abrió, ese chico no tenía un buen aliento después de todo. Pero se tomó con lo que menos deseaba toparse, una larga fila de espera.   
.  
-Por favor, esto no me puede estar pasando. –   
.  
Para terminar, para su mala suerte, la persona que estaba siendo atendida era la clásica señora octogenaria queriendo pagar todo con centavos y cupones, que claro, no le aceptaron.   
.  
-Por favor, por favor, por favor…. –  
.  
-Yuhu… -   
.  
Escucho que alguien le llamo, era el gerente que al parecer se había cambiado los pantalones. Ramón rodo los ojos, pero no tenia de otra, el chico le ofrecía una caja para él solo. Aun en contra de su voluntad, empujo el carrito hasta donde él estaba.   
.  
-Mira, de verdad necesito que seas rápido. –  
.  
-Despreocúpate, soy el más rápido de aquí. –  
.  
-No lo dudo. – dijo por lo que había pasado momentos atrás.   
.  
-Sabes, nunca me habían besado así antes, debo de ser i-rre-sis-ti-ble. – comento tratando de ser seductor mientras escupía un tanto de saliva al pronunciar la “r”.  
.  
-Dios… -   
.  
-Son mil cuatrocientos, pero si te quedas un rato más, tu compra podría ser gratis. –  
.  
-Oye, das ofertas muy tentadoras. – Hablaba mientras le entregaba el dinero. – Pero tengo que declinar, sabes… si no fueras un idiota que se aprovecha de las necesidades de las personas, pensaría, escúchame bien, pensaría, solo eso, en tomar en cuenta lo que me ofreces. –  
.  
-¿Ese es un si entonces? –   
.  
Ramón se quedó viéndolo un par de segundos con una mirada de tedio.   
.  
-Eso es un “no”, quédate con el desodorante y las mentas, sin duda te hacen más falta a ti que a mí. –  
.  
-¿Es por mi aroma? –  
.  
-No. – dijo volteándolo a ver antes de salir por la puerta. – Es porque no aguantas ni el juego previo y terminaste eyaculando en tus pantalones. –  
.  
Ramón al fin salió de aquel lugar, “jamás volveré a esta farmacia” la escogió porque pensó que tendría de todo, pero ahora solo sería el lugar donde paso un mal trago por culpa de un pésimo gerente.   
.  
En la universidad, luego de otra de sus salidas del baño, Poppy le hablo a la señora O´Hare, esperando que aquel mal entendido hubiera quedado en el pasado.   
.  
-Ya pasaron los 40 minutos, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia? –   
.  
La anciana le preguntaba como si no lo hubiera hecho ya, pues por su avanzada edad se le había olvidado por completo lo que paso.  
.   
-Claro, quiero escuchar una. – Poppy se dio cuenta de eso y se sentó feliz para ponerle toda su atención.   
.  
-Pues estaba yo buscando a alguien que me ayudara con un líquido que derrame en un salón del área de medicina, pero por más que buscaba el conserje no aparecía, por eso decidí que yo iría por un trapeador, pero cuando entre al armario de escobas vi algo extraño, un par de siluetas. –  
.  
-¿Siluetas? –   
.  
-Si, y parecía que decían algo, por ello encendí la luz y me topé con nada menos que con Ramón, y de rodillas frente a él un chico de la clase de medicina, cuando yo… -  
La anciana no pudo continuar, Ramón entro por la puerta corriendo, se veía muy agitado.   
.  
-Llegue, sé que ya casi pasan los 15 minutos, pero… - dejo las bolsas a un lado de Poppy, quien sin pedir permiso tomo lo que tanto necesitaba y entro al baño para acabar con su dilema.   
.  
-¿Le conto algo? ¿Qué le dijo? Estaba hablando de mi ¿Cierto? – pregunto el joven con cierto tono paranoico.   
.  
-Yo no le conté nada. – menciono la anciana con calma.   
.  
-¿Esta segura? – Ramón conocía de sobra su falta de memoria. – trate de recordar. –  
.  
-¿Estas tratando de decirme que ya estoy senil? –  
.  
-No, es solo que usted… a veces… -  
.  
-Oye, deja en paz a la señora O´Hare. – dijo Poppy tras salir muy campante del baño. – Ella no ha dicho nada que pueda manchar tu correcta y moral vida, solo tengo una duda, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuántos labios tuviste que besar para conseguir todo lo de la lista? – pregunto de forma burlona sin esperar una respuesta realmente.   
.  
-Solo uno. – le contesto si pensar para luego voltear a ver a la anciana. – Apenas iban a pasar los 15 minutos que me dio extra y… ¿Qué pasa? – la señora O´Hare lo veía muy seriamente.   
.  
-Ramón, ¿Qué acabas de decir? –  
.  
-Lo del tiempo, no pasaban los 15 minutos. –  
.  
-No, sobre lo que te pregunto Poppy, ¿Besaste a alguien por las cosas de la lista? –  
.  
-Si, pero solo un rato, además no podría conseguirlas de otro modo, no estaban en el sistema y… -  
.  
-Ramón, si no lo tenían no lo hubieras comprado. –  
.  
-Pero usted dijo que… -  
.  
-Lo que me interesaba era lo que necesitaba nuestra invitada, si no había algo más de la lista no era necesario que te esforzaras por traerlo. –  
.  
-¿Quiere decir que bese a ese desdichado chico por nada? – Ramón comenzó a darse de topes contra el escritorio de la señora O´Hare.   
.  
-Eso es caer bajo, ni yo hago eso. – comentó burlona Poppy.   
.  
-Señorita Poppy tiene todo lo que necesita, creo que puede retirarse. –  
.  
-Claro, muchas gracias señora O´Hare… Ramón… - Poppy no supo que la impulso a tener aquella reacción, pero al estar él tan cerca no hizo más que abrazarlo con mucha fuerza. – Gracias. – le susurro mientras seguía apretándolo con todo su ser.


	10. Besos y abrazos parte 2

Ramón no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente mantenía alejados sus brazos de ella lo más posible, en su interior una mezcla de sentimientos lo estaba volviendo loco, el aire se le había ido por una extraña razón y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. “bésala, bésala” repetía una voz en su cabeza, pero tenía tan presente el mal aliento del joven a quien beso minutos antes.   
.  
-Tengo sucia la boca. – dijo de golpe para zafarse del abrazo e ir corriendo al baño a lavársela.   
.  
-Pues… a mí me olía a menta. – susurro Poppy a la señora O´Hare.   
.  
\- ¿Hay algo más que necesites? –  
.  
-No en realidad, sabe, cuando me dijeron que su cajón era de contrabando no entendí porque, en especial porque son las mismas cosas que dan en la enfermería, solo que está más surtida y… -  
.  
\- ¿Mi cajón de contrabando? Oh, ya veo, buscabas otra cosa, a mí me pasaba igual, dan más ganas esos días, solo que los hombres suelen ser muy cobardes para eso… -  
.  
\- ¿Para que? –  
.  
-Para mancharse, descuide, aquí tengo lo que necesita para empoderarse, el placer femenino ya no depende del patriarcado. –  
.  
\- ¿Perdón? – Poppy estaba cada vez más confundida.   
.  
-Pero acércate, ¿Cómo te gustaría? Entre más anchos mejor, aunque grande y ancho es lo ideal, también tengo pequeños si así te gustan, que se anden por todo el lugar con el movimiento… -  
.  
-Pe…pequeños. – Poppy se puso al costado de la anciana y está vigilando que Ramón no saliera del baño le mostro un cajón lleno de vibradores de diferentes tamaños y texturas, la mujer tomo uno pequeño que se conectaba por un cable con un Mp3.   
.  
-Esta lindura se mueve al ritmo de cualquier canción que quieras, es muy popular. –  
.  
-Ah no… yo no. – Poppy estaba sumamente roja, lo apenada de su anterior dilema no se comparaba en nada al que le llego cuando la señora O´Hare le puso un grande y pesado vibrador morado de textura mixta que comenzó a moverse solo. – no, no, no… no puedo, lo siento señora O´Hare. – lo dejo caer dentro del cajón con los demás vibradores que por el movimiento también se prendieron haciendo dar brincos rítmicos a la mesa de la anciana, quien de inmediato trato de pararlos. Poppy aprovecho esa distracción para salir corriendo de la oficina. Un poco más calmada en el elevador comenzó a meditar. – Vaya que si es un cajón de contra bando, y eso de Ramón no lo esperaba… con que sabe besar. – se burló. – quien lo viera tan amargado y molesto y… beso a chicos… - eso comenzó a taladrar su mente, cuando salió del ascensor ya estaba sumida en ese pensamiento. – dijo que beso a un chico y la señora O´Hare dijo que un chico estaba arrodillado, no… tal vez escuche mal. ¿o no lo hice? – Poppy siguió su camino sin dejar ese tema, cuando se encontró con sus amigas por más preguntas que le hicieran en si había resuelto su dilema, ella no les prestó atención, se puso andar en círculos como normalmente lo hacía cuando una duda le llegaba.   
.  
-La perdimos. – dijo Dj Suki - pero parece que resolvió sola su problema, vamos chicas, estará así un buen rato. –  
.  
Por su parte Ramón había tardado tanto en lavarse los dientes que cuando salió ya no encontró a la invitada, pero si a la señora O´Hare montada sobre su escritorio que se movía de forma extraña.   
.  
-Hola Ramón. – le saludo tratando de actuar natural.   
.  
-Señora O´Hare, su escritorio esta… -   
.  
-Como siempre, si, todo normal. – le dio dos buenas patadas y este dejo de moverse. – y… ¿Me contaras que desastre hiciste para conseguir lo de la lista? –  
.  
-Nada tan bajo como cree, solo fueron un par de besos en un cuarto oscuro. –  
.  
\- ¿Te besaste con un completo desconocido? –  
.  
-Sabe que no le encuentro problema a eso, además solo lo hice para tener todo lo de la lista, me equivoqué, ¿Está bien? Pensé que si no la traía completa usted le diría todo a esa boba. – comento un tanto despectivo.   
.  
-Si, te entiendo, mientras no mezcles nada de eso y si la otra persona no sale lastima yo no me opongo. –  
.  
-Se lo aseguro, se la diferencia, cuando besas a alguien lo sabes, sabes si esa persona quiere algo serio, algo normal, algo de solo un fin de semana o solo casual… por supuesto que le pondría en claro las cosas a alguien que me besa por amor cuando yo solo quiero algo pasajero. –  
.  
-Si lo dice él gran maestro de los besos que puede leer las mentes atraves de los labios. – comentó burlona la anciana.   
.  
-No solo yo, cualquiera se da cuenta, todos lo saben distinguir, pero prefieren mentirse a si mismo y pensar que es real una mentira, que esa persona te corresponde… - Ramón guardo silencio un momento para luego continuar mientras se acercaba a la ventana. – cualquiera se da cuenta de que le mienten en la cara, el cartero, ese bobo gerente… yo, yo lo sabía y no lo quise ver, me lo suponía con Coral, pero … Antony, sus besos… lograron confundirme. –  
.  
-Ramón… - La señora O´Hare se preocupó al escucharlo mencionar su nombre, pero no tenía porque, ya que el joven estaba perdido viendo a Poppy caminar en círculos en el patio de la escuela, esa era la verdadera razón de su breve pausa.   
.  
-Cerezas… -  
.   
-¿Qué? –  
.  
-Apuesto a que sabe a cereza, o a freza o zarzamoras. – Ramón se mordió los labios pensando en aquellos sabores. – jugosos… carnosos, deben de ser… - el joven suspiro un aliento cargado de pasión.   
.  
\- ¿De que hablas? – la anciana se puso a un costado para ver lo que sus ojos veían y luego de comprender comento. – pero es como un gatito, le gusta jugar con su comida, ¿quieres ser su alimento? ¿estás seguro de eso? –  
.  
\- ¿Qué me coma? Tendría suerte, esa boba mocosa atolondrada y olvidadiza, yo no soy para ella, Poppy solo quiere un revolcón de fin de semana y yo quiero algo más… mucho más, pero… si ella quisiera. – Ramón la miro de forma perversa y apasionada mientras se mordía los labios tratando de no soltar otro suspiro.   
.  
-Vaya que tu padre no se equivoca, ¿Por qué no bajas un poco tus expectativas? ¿Un revolcón suena bien? Quizás con el tiempo ella quiera… -  
.  
-No, ¿Quién está hablando de ella? Yo no la mencione… bueno, quizás, pero no, no me entendió, no era el contexto. –  
.  
-Ramón, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de ese tema, no soy como tu padre que te presionara para que tomes una decisión seria, solo escúchate, realmente deseas tener algo con ella, y si no es algo “para siempre”, pues que bien, ella tampoco lo busca, solo dale un mordisco para quitarte las ganas, el fin de año viene pronto, tú ya no estarás aquí, ni ella tampoco, podrías hacerlo y luego seguir con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado. -   
.  
-Señora O´Hare, me está sugiriendo que… -  
.  
-No me mal entiendas, solo digo que deberías de ser más flexible. –  
.  
-¿CON ESA ZORRA? –  
.  
-Con quien sea… date una oportunidad de seguir, si Antony fue un idiota, bueno, eso ya paso, si no es con Poppy solo escoge otra u otro o lo que quieras, pero se feliz. – Aquello ultimo lo menciono con tono severo, Ramón ya no comprendía si lo estaba regañando o alentando a cometer una locura y decidió ya no responder para no discutir con la octogenaria.   
.  
Finalmente, el joven termino su jornada de aquel día, se retiró a su hogar tratando de no pensar referente al tema de Poppy, pero llegada la noche su conciencia le jugo sucio de nuevo. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero logro quedarse profundamente dormido. En su sueño caminaba por un enorme jardín, estaba lleno de flores rojas de diferentes especies, de hojas largas y tupidas, él tenía que apartarlas para poder ver asía donde iba, hasta que se topó con un enorme sillón rojo, muy parecido en forma al que había en la sala de su casa.   
.  
-Miau… miren lo que hay por aquí, un ratoncito extraviado. – Una Poppy con oreja y cola vestida solo con un muy llamativo juego de lencería le hacía ojitos desde el sofá.   
.  
\- ¿Ratoncito? – Ramón se miró en el espejo que tenía aun lado, gracioso, porque segundos antes no había paredes donde eso podría estar, pero era un sueño después de todo. – Ah no, no… ¿Cómo fue… quien me puso esto? – traía puesto un gorro bordado con unas simpáticas orejas redondas y pintada una nariz y bigotes como los de un ratón. – Ya lo sé, este es otro estúpido sueño. – comento con tedio mientras trataba de borrarse aquellas líneas del rostro. – se me quedo grabado lo que dijo la señora O´Hare. –  
.  
\- ¿Y que dijo? –  
.  
\- ¿Que te importa? … demonios, ¿Cuánto me faltara para despertar? – pregunto molesto cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.   
.  
-No sé, ¿estás seguro que estas soñando? – pregunto la chica, Ramón volteo a verla, Poppy hacia una muestra extraña de su buena flexibilidad lamia su muslo y luego su mano, como si fuera un gato.   
.  
-Créeme, estoy seguro. –  
.  
\- ¿Y vas a esperar ahí a despertar solo y aburrido? –  
.  
-Claro que si, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? –  
.  
-Pues… Podrías sentarte junta a mí. –  
.  
\- ¿Con que fin? –  
.  
-Tener un buen sueño. – comento de forma sugestiva.   
.  
Ramón miro a la chica, vaya que se veía increíble, medito un poco “Solo es un sueño, lo que haga aquí nadie lo sabrá si no lo cuento y lo que haga con ella no significara nada en la vida real” pensó obedeciendo más a sus instintos que su razonamiento.   
.  
-Bueno, quizás sentarme a tu lado sea un poco más cómodo para esperar. –  
.  
-Excelente idea. –  
.  
Apenas Ramón tomo asiento Poppy le salto encima y comenzó a pedir mimos, igual como cualquier gato lo haría; él joven no tuvo problemas en seguirle la corriente, la acariciaba en la cabeza mientras ella ronroneaba, de un momento al otro se saltó a sus hombros, se atrevió a juguetear con los costados de su torso, su mano bajaba y subía por la curva de su figura, ya estando tan cerca, sin ninguna autorización metió sus manos por debajo del sostente de la chica y comenzó a aplastarlos ambos senos con rudeza a la vez que los masajeaba en forma circular, sentirlos separarse y chocar, tan suaves, redondos, estaba la joven bien dotada, sin duda se estaba excitando pues ambos pezones comenzaron a ponerse duros.   
.  
-Ramón… - Susurraba extasiada la chica pegando más su espalda a su pecho.  
.  
-Maldita zorrita, ¿Esto te gusta, cierto? Espera a que yo meta mis… - Ramón deslizo una de sus manos por su torso, el vientre y cuando estuvo a punto de meterla en su braga la chica grito.   
.  
\- ¡BASTA! ¡NO SIGAS! –  
.  
Aquello asusto a Ramón bastante, al instante levanto ambas manos y se separó ligeramente de ella.   
.  
-No te entiendo… Tú eras la que me dijo que me sentara en el sillón. –  
.  
Poppy lucia muy apenada, cubría con ambas manos su entre pierna, recobrando un poco la compostura susurro.   
.  
-Si quiero… pero no puedo. –  
.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Como esta…? -  
.  
-Tengo mi periodo. – comentó aún más apenada mientras se quitaba el sostén y toma ambos pechos con sus manos, en un gesto que le decía a Ramón que podía seguir divirtiéndose con la parte de arriba.   
.  
-Oh… vaya, pues… espera un maldito momento, esto es un estúpido sueño, debí de quedarme con la idea de esta mañana, mira, olvidemos eso, es imposible que estés en tu periodo en mi sueño, así que solo… - Ramón volvió a intentar tocarla subiendo por su muslo, pero Poppy volvió a replicar.   
.  
-No, ya te dije que no quiero. – comento haciendo pucheros.   
.  
-Bien, escucha… no me importa ensuciarme un poco, ¿está bien? –  
.  
\- Pero podría manchar… ¿Estás seguro? –  
.  
-Si, además es un sueño, solo… no sé, ¿Quieres hacerlo en la bañera? –  
.  
\- ¿En la bañera? –  
.  
-Si, ahí no mancharemos, si eso es lo que te preocupa… solo, maldición, ¿Por qué estoy buscando soluciones para un estúpido sueño? –  
.  
-En la bañera se escucha genial. – la chica dijo aquello con una voz muy seductora quitándose la única prenda que la cubría, mostrándose al joven como Dios la trajo al mundo.   
.  
-Wow… yo, simplemente… Wow. – Ramón sintió de inmediato que sus pantalones se calentaban, tenía que entrar en ella lo antes posible o sentiría que todo su ser explotaría. -Vamos allá… -  
.  
-Ya estamos aquí. – Corrigió Poppy entrando en la tina.  
.   
-Claro, es un maldito sueño, los lugares no tienen lógica. –  
.  
-Deja de pensar eso niño amargado, solo disfrútalo. – Poppy abrió las piernas mostrando todo lo que él quería ver de ella.  
.  
-Ay niña mala, te voy a dar tan fuerte que…. –  
.   
Ramón estaba a punto de entrar a la tina cuando noto el pequeño hilo de sangre que provenía de sus adentros, de un momento a otro no sintió que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.   
.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asusta la sangre? – pregunto con tono de burla.  
.   
-No, es solo que… - Ramón medito poco para caer en la cuenta que jamás había hecho algo parecido.  
.   
-No me digas que es tu primera vez… -  
.  
\- ¿Qué si lo es? – cuestiono molesto y bastante sonrojado.   
.  
-Oh por Dios… voy a des virginarte, Cariño, es todo un honor –   
.  
\- ¿Qué? No, ¿Cómo?... para nada, no tienes el placer, es que… es la primera vez que lo hago… ya sabes, con alguien que esta… -  
.  
\- ¿Menstruando? –  
.  
-Si, esa era la palabra. – Ramón suspiro para calmarse y finalmente comento. – antes de empezar iré por unas toallas. –  
.  
-Claro, solo no olvides que si estoy aquí en lo frio me darán cólicos. – se quejó.   
.  
-Abre la maldita llave del agua caliente. – contesto con obviedad.   
.  
El escenario había cambiado, estaban en el baño de su cuarto y pasaba algo chistoso, Ramón tomaba y tomaba una tras otra toalla, pero por más que levantaba sus manos estaban vacías, ¿Dónde estaban todas esas toallas? Y las que estaban en el estante, parecían no tener fin, quitaba una y ahí estaba otra como si nunca la hubiera quitado, ¿Cuándo terminaría?  
.  
-Ramón… - escucho la voz de Poppy casi como un susurro. -Ramón… -  
.  
-Tengo problemas más serios que cólicos imaginarios, malditas toallas. –   
.  
-Ramón… no me siento bien. – pronuncio aquellas palabras con un tono casi imperceptible.   
.  
-Poppy, de verdad, solo abre la llave caliente y… -   
.  
-No puedo moverme. –   
.  
Ramón rodo los ojos y volteo para ver una escena bastante inusual, no podría decir que sintió pánico o miedo, pero ver la tina completamente llena de sangre hasta casi rebasar el borde lo dejo perplejo.   
.  
-Poppy, ¿esto es normal? – pregunto Ramón quien se acercaba a la tina con pasos precavidos.  
.   
-No, no lo es, no debería de haber tanta sangre, es más, no debería de haber sangre, se supone que nada de esto debía de estar pasando, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? – dijo volteando a ver a Ramón con lágrimas en los ojos.   
.  
-Mira, usemos la lógica ¿Si? – No importaba que fuera un sueño y que nada de eso fuera real, Ramón no soporto ver sus ojos inundados de tristeza, trato de calmarla con sus palabras. – Estas en tu periodo y ya sabes… normalmente y me imagino que no es tanta sangre, digo, un humano promedio tiene un par de litros en su cuerpo y para llenar esta tina necesitas más que eso, me refiero a que esta sangre no es tuya, debió de venir de otro lado. –   
.  
-Claro que no es mía… no podría serlo, pero ¿por que tenía que irse? –  
.  
-¿Quién? –  
.  
-Nuestro bebé. – dijo con voz sepulcral mientras levantaba ambas manos desde el fondo de la tina, cargadas de sangre que se fue escapando entre sus dedos, finalmente Ramón vio con asco a un feto mal formado que aún se retorcía y se estiraba, de el provenían un sodio muy parecido al berrido de un cerdo. El joven cubrió su boca para no gritar. – Es tan pequeño y frágil. – siguió hablando Poppy quien cargo al mal formado ser como si fuera un bebé, este crecía y crecía haciendo que aquel chillido sonara más fuerte. – Tal vez pueda meterlo de nuevo y… -  
.  
-¡TIRA ESO DE UNA VEZ! – grito Ramón tomando ambas manos de Poppy y forzándola a soltarlo, yéndose de vuelta al fondo de la tina.   
.  
-¡¿Qué has hecho?! Era mi bebé… era nuestro bebé. –   
.  
-Esa cosa no es un bebé, Poppy… esa cosa es… todo menos eso. – “Por Dios, que pesadilla” pensó Ramón mientras iba por una toalla y está vez si estaba seguro que la tenía en las manos. -Levántate, sal de la maldita tina… - dijo alzándola por ambos brazos. – No quiero que sigas dentro, salte ahora. – le ordeno, ya que ella no ponía de su parte.   
Puso más fuerza para levantarla, cuanto añoro no haberlo hecho, el cuerpo de Poppy se deshacía como el papel en el agua, como cubo de azúcar en una taza de café, ya no tenía piernas y la mitad de su torso había desaparecido, pedazos de su carne se caían haciendo un ruido espantoso en la sangre de la bañera.   
.  
-¡POPPY! – la llamo asustado volviéndola a dejar dentro de todo aquello.   
.  
-Ya no puedo ver la luz, Ramón, la luz ya no brilla. –   
.  
-Claro que lo hace, lo hace con más fuerza, Poppy… -  
.  
-Me duele… - confeso asustada y adolorida. – Me duele muchos, lamento no haber podido ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño. –  
.  
-¿Cuál… cual sueño? Yo no tengo ninguno, oye, todo va a salir bien, yo… no sé, mañana, mañana podría ser más amable, ¿Si? ¿Eso te gustaría? –  
.  
-Después de esto abre muerto. –   
.  
-No, no digas eso… esto solo es un estúpido sueño, mañana cuando despierte... –  
.  
-Después de esto algo en mi habrá muerto para siempre y tú también dejaras de ver la luz brillar, cuando todo esto pase… yo… -  
.  
Pero Poppy no pudo seguir hablando, su cuerpo se deshizo en la tina, nada más que la sangre quedo de ella, Ramón estaba confundido, quería llorar, se sentía tan solo, tan desubicado, ya no sabía si era real o un sueño, tenia que comprobarlo, tenia que saber que ella estaba bien; metió los brazos a la tina, esta parecía ser tan profunda, no lograba tentar el fondo, hasta que sintió una mano, la tomo fuerte y la jalo a la superficie, pero no era lo que esperaba, aquel ser parecido a un feto, era de un tamaño aun mayor, berreaba y gritaba con un tono agudo que fácilmente bajaba a grabe. Asustado se alejó de la tina, dio pasos atrás tratando de no tropezar y no darle la espalda a ese deforme ser.   
.  
-No… no te acerques. – susurro más para él que para aquello.   
.  
Pero siguió creciendo más y más, haciendo que la sangre de la bañera se desbordara.   
.  
-No, no… lo siento, fuiste un error, esto no debía pasar. – Ramón ya no sabía lo que decía, sintió con desesperación como la sangre comenzaba a tocar los dedos de sus pies y presurosa subía su nivel hasta casi llegarle a los tobillos. -No puedes arruinar nuestras vidas… no quiero que eso pase. -   
.  
Esa cosa rosada, sin piel, con la carne viva expuesta, sin ojos desarrollados, sin nariz, con una hendidura muy parecida a una boca que forzaba para soltar aquellos sonidos guturales, de donde también emanaba chorros de sangre, fue saliendo lentamente de la tina escurriéndose de manera repugnante en dirección de Ramón.   
.  
-Pa…pa… - eran las silabas más entendibles que decía el ser.   
.  
-No. – negaba con la cabeza Ramón mientras le daba la espalda tratando de limpiar la sangre que llenaba sus manos con la toalla.  
.  
-Pa… pa… - continuaba diciendo siguiéndolo por el cuarto de baño.  
.  
-No… ¡NO, NO, NO! –   
.  
En un acto desesperado Ramón comenzó a arrojar toallas al piso, “Voy a limpiarlo, limpiare todo esto” pensaba, tiro cientos de ellas y cuando volteo al acabársele, ya no había nada. El joven no sabía que pasaba, pero totalmente exhausto se dejó caer de rodillas, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, tomo algunas toallas y trato de que estas absorbieran la sangre del lugar, eso parecía funcionar, Más tranquilo se levantó del piso y fue a ver la tina, estaba vacía, o eso pensó, cuando le dio la espalda pudo escuchar la voz de Poppy llamándolo.  
.  
-Ramón… - de forma muy queda y como si pidiera su ayuda.   
.  
-Poppy… - El joven desearía no haber volteado.  
.  
Aquel ser innombrable devoraba lo que parecía una pierna, arrancaba con sus dientes la carne del muslo y engullía con facilidad los huesos. Ramón no supo cómo reaccionar comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin darle ni un segundo la espalda y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, muy silencioso, tratando de que esa cosa no lo notara, cuando escucho un sonido seco, vio deslizarse una mano, un rostro ensangrentado se asomó detrás del deforme.   
.  
-Ramón… - lo llamo Poppy casi sin aliento. -Ayúdame… -  
.  
-Poppy… - Ramón quería correr, hacer algo, lo que sea, pero esta vez estaba aterrado, sus piernas no se movían, nada en su cuerpo, salvo sus ojos que pasaban de verla a ella y luego al monstruo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Por inercia propia dio un paso atrás para tratar de razonar, pero al hacerlo la puerta del baño se cerró sola dejándolo afuera. Tras el portazo los gritos de dolor de Poppy resonaron en toda la habitación, cada alarido le desgarraba el alma. -¡POPPY! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO! –   
.  
Ramón girar la perilla, empujar la puerta, a arañarla, se estaba quedando sin uñas y ni el dolor ni la sangre que emanaba de sus manos lo detenían.   
.  
-¡DEJALA IR! ¡POR FAVOR! –   
.  
Pero Poppy gritaba cada vez más fuerte y con mayor desesperación, refregando todo el dolor que sentía, de la nada todo quedo en silencio. Ramón se detuvo también, pego su oído a la puerta, escuchando como aquello mascaba una y otra vez.   
.  
-¡NOOOO! – grito vuelto loco. - ¡NOOOOO! –  
.  
Ramón golpeaba la puerta, lanzaba patadas, gritos, incluso comenzó a llorar.  
.   
-Ramón cálmate. – trataba de someterlo el señor Lombardi, pero su hijo le daba pelea. – Ramón despierta, estas soñando. –  
.  
-Vele el lado positivo, está dormido. – dijo Nube que trataba de abrazar a su hermano, pero ni ese agarre lo contenía.   
.  
-Claro, quería que durmiera, pero no así. Ramón, despierta de una buena vez. – pero en respuesta obtuvo un puñetazo en la cara que casi lo deja noqueado.  
.  
-Alguien va estar castigado… - Canto Nube en la oreja de Ramón.   
.  
El joven abrió los ojos y muy desubicado volteo a todos lados para después ponerse de pie de un golpe.   
.  
-Tienes que ayudarla, por favor, tienes que ayudarla, ella sangraba, sangraba mucho y luego esa cosa… la cosa. – Ramón decía aquello mientras se tambaleaba.   
.  
-Ramón, abre bien los ojos, era solo un sueño. –  
.  
-No… ella estaba aquí y luego ella y yo estábamos en el baño y eso apareció y… la sangre, todo eso sigue ahí, en el baño. –   
.  
El señor Lombardi lo miro con tedio, eran las tres de la mañana, había recibido un puñetazo y ahora escuchaba tonterías, lo miro de forma severa para luego abrir la puerta del baño; encendió la luz y efectivamente, ahí no había nada, los azulejos blancos seguían tan limpios como el loco de la limpieza los había dejado.   
.  
-No… esa cosa debió de… se la comía, tengo que salvarla, ella me necesita y… -  
.  
Ramón cerro los ojos, se desvaneció por completo, por suerte su padre logro atraparlo, Nube enseguida lo ayudo, ambos lo dejaron en la cama, aun lucia algo aturdido.   
.  
-Realmente quería que volviera a dormir, pero no así. – Comento preocupado el padre.   
.  
-Tal vez es porque paso muchos meses sin dormir correctamente, la siestita de ahora le servirá. –  
.  
-¿Qué hacemos? No me gustaría despertar de nuevo con el grito de uno de mis hijos, Dios… casi me mata del infarto, creí que alguien lo estaba matando. –  
.  
-Me quedare a dormir con él. – Dijo sonriente el hermano mayor.   
.  
-¿Seguro? Da buenos golpes, aunque este medio dormido. –  
.  
-Si, seguro. - dijo mientras se acomodaba abrazando a su hermano.   
.  
-Bien… por Dios, pensé que todo esto de despertar en las noches por monstruos debajo de la cama se había terminado. –  
.  
-Buenas noches Pa´-   
.  
-Buenas noches. – dijo el hombre escurriéndose por el pasillo.   
.  
La mañana llego pronta y Ramón tuvo la mala fortuna de levantarse abrazado y cubierto de saliva de su hermano. Siguió su rutina receloso de la tina en el baño, luego de hacer de desayunar salió de casa para su trabajo. La mañana en la universidad fue como cualquier otra, llena de jóvenes estudiantes alegres yendo a sus clases, acababa de ir por su café cuando una chica de cabellos rosados paso junto a el y con uno pompones bien en alto grito.   
.  
-¡BUENOS Y MARAVILLOSOS DÍAS! – al más estilo de una porrista con un entusiasmo que contagiaría a cualquiera.   
.  
El joven rodo los ojos y gruño al escucharla, le dio un sorbo a su café y tras dar un par de paso para dejarla atrás, hablo.   
.  
-Buenos días. – Para después seguir caminando.   
.  
-¿Escucharon? – pregunto Poppy impactada.   
.  
-¿Qué? – respondió Dj Suki.  
.   
-Dijo “buenos días” –  
.  
-Seguro fue tu imaginación. –   
.  
-No, no lo fue, estoy segura… -  
.  
Ramón siguió caminando hasta llegar al elevador, donde al estar solo aprovecho para sonreír ampliamente.   
.  
-Ella está bien… - dijo tras soltar un suspiro.   
.  
Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero pronto un problema entre ambos terminaría acercándolos un poco más.


	11. Rosas llenas de espinas

La universidad de Villa trolls comenzaba a ser inundada por un tono carmesí, decoraciones con corazones y cupidos risueños. San Valentín llegaría en poco tiempo, todo el mundo se preparaba para la ocasión, en especial Poppy, la festividad la tenía muy atareada, pues no sería cualquier fiesta anual, era la última de su generación, por lo que tenía que ser aún más especial que cualquier otro San Valentín de la historia; la última oportunidad para aquellos enamorados que guardaron en secreto sus sentimientos, si no era en ese festejo, sus declaraciones no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de ser correspondidas.   
.  
Por ello, la chica de cabellos rosas no se cansaba de pregonar…   
.  
-¡Pidan la ayuda de cupido si su corazón es tímido! ¡Escriban una carta, un mensaje, una canción o den un regalo a esa persona especial, nuestro cupido lo llevara por ustedes! – Gritaba con ayuda de un megáfono.   
.  
-¿Podrías ser más ruidosa?- Pregunto en forma de queja un malhumorado joven que siempre portaba una gorra gris.   
.   
-Buenos días, Ramón. – Lo saludo contenta sabiendo de antemano que el chico correspondería su alegre saludo.   
.  
-Buenos días. – dijo de forma áspera y cortante, le dio un sorbo a su café, mientras miraba absorto un corazón que giraba mecido por el viento, pregunto. - ¿Es el aniversario de la especialidad de cardiología? –  
.  
Tras escuchar semejante cuestión, Poppy soltó una sonora carcajada, Ramón alzo una ceja y la miro extrañado, no era su intensión bromear con ella, pero era claro que eso fue lo que paso, tras dejar de reír ella contesto.   
.  
-Claro que no, es San Valentín, bueno… aun no lo es, faltan casi cuatro semanas, pero será el último para nosotros, estoy organizando el correo de cupido, puedes mandar un mensaje o regalo, sería perfecto que no fuera anónimo, pero también se puede, en fin, lo recogemos y lo mandamos por ti. –   
.  
-Se cómo funciona “el correo de cupido” recuerda que yo también estudie en esta universidad, eso no es nuevo. –   
.  
-Ok, solo lo dije porque parecía que desconocías la celebración. –   
.  
-Es lógica que la conozco, ¡Dios! ¿Quién no la conoce? Cada año hacen sus estupideces. –  
.  
-Déjame adivinar, ¿Jamás la has celebrado? –  
.  
-Odio esta fecha, todo es mercadotecnia insípida y barata. –   
.  
-No seas amargado, de seguro lo dices porque nadie te ha regalado nada el día de San Valentín. –   
.  
-Nunca nadie me ha regalado nada, pero no porque no tuviera pretendientes, era porque deje en claro que detesto estas fechas. –   
.  
-¡Aja! Lo sabía, eres de las personas que dice que no quiere algo, pero que en realidad si lo quiere y se amarga porque nadie tiene la valentía de dártelo. –   
.  
Ramón la miro un tanto frustrado.   
.  
-No, soy de las personas que dejan en claro que este tipo de estupideces no le interesan y que realmente no quiero que me den nada. –   
.  
-Si, como no. –   
.  
-Cree lo que quieras, no me importa. – contesto molesto para comenzar a caminar, pero la voz de Poppy lo detuvo.   
.  
-Voy a mandarte un regalo. – afirmo feliz, Ramón por su parte lucia confundido. – Ya sabes, no de amor, sino de amistad, San Valentín no solo trata de romance. –   
.  
-Realmente odio esta festividad, si llego a ver alguno de tus patéticos regalos en el edificio de investigaciones, no me importa si es para mí o no, lo tomare como una amenaza y posible foco de contaminación y lo arrojare por la ventana. – Ramón sabia de sobre que debía de tener precaución con las cosas venidas de Poppy, no quería pasar otros 6 meses en la universidad reparando los daños.   
.  
-Entonces… ¿eso es un sí? –  
.   
-¿Qué tu no entiendes las “directas”? Es un “no” por donde lo mires. –   
.  
-Es un “si” tentativo si los ves de manera positiva. –   
.  
-¿Cuándo eras niña no te caíste por las escaleras? –   
.  
-Un par de veces ¿Por qué? –   
.  
-Todo tiene sentido en esta vida. – Contesto de manera burlona y siguió su camino bebiendo su café.   
.  
-¿Esperaras mi regalo? – Pregunto sin comprender su comentario.   
.  
-Muero de ansias por recibirlo. – Mintió.   
.  
Luego de aquella charla pasaron los días sin ningún contra tiempo. Mientras la cabeza del chico estaba completamente inmersa en tratar de ignorar a la cercana festividad, dado que su última ruptura aun le causaba tragos amargos; la chica estaba en la cuestión de cuál sería un regalo digno para él.   
.  
-Es mi última oportunidad de ser su amiga. – comentaba en las bancas que estaban cerca del edificio de investigaciones, Dj Suki bostezo.   
.  
-¿No te aburre seguir intentando? Chica, entiende, te detesta, solo déjalo y vayamos a divertirnos. –   
.  
-No, estoy segura que él y yo podemos llegar a ser mejores amigos, solo tenemos que… -   
.  
-Un regalo no lo convencerá. –   
.  
-Claro que no, un regalo cualquiera podría arruinarlo todo, pero… - Poppy fue interrumpida por las gemelas.   
.  
-El regalo perfecto podría resolverlo. –   
.  
-Eso mismo, solo tengo que pensar que podría ser ese regalo perfecto. –  
.   
-Una almohada. – Comento Dj Suki tras otro bostezo.   
.  
-Un nuevo sombrero. – Fue más asertiva Satín.   
.  
-Quizás, lo pondré en la lista. – dijo Poppy escribiéndolo en un papel.   
.  
-¿Qué otras cosas tienes en esa lista? – preguntaron curiosas Satín y Seda.   
.  
-Pues… granos de café cubiertos de chocolate, un cupo para una sesión relajante en un spa, el sombrero y… -  
.  
-Un jarrón lleno de hermosas rosas rojas. – dijo Seda soñadoramente.   
.  
-No, eso no está en mi lista. –   
.  
-No dije que este en tu lista, lo estoy viendo y es hermoso. –   
.  
-Las demás chicas dejaron lo que hacían para mirar curiosas semejante hermosura, 15 rosas enormes, colosales que portaban dignas un color rojo sangre, gritaban pasión por donde las vieras y cada pétalo perfecto era acompañado de una seire de gotas regadas que brillaban como diamantes, luceros centellantes ente hojas, “Amor” era la palabra que a uno se le venía a la mente tras ver ese regalo, sin duda algo digno de San Valentín, si bien el ramo era imponente, el jarrón blanco con detallas de plata que las contenía no se quedaba atrás.   
.  
-¿No es algo temprano para eso? Digo, aun no estamos en San Valentín. – comento Dj Suki.   
.  
-Bueno, tu sabes, hay gente que se siente menos especial si lo hace el mismo día que todos los demás, por eso los dan antes. –   
.  
A Dj Suki todo tema que no tratara de camas, almohadas, frazadas o música le tenía sin cuidado, por lo que abandono al trio de chicas que seguían con la mirada en tan admirado obsequio. Poppy, Seda y Satín no dejaban de preguntarse para quien sería el lindo detalle.   
.  
Por otro lado, en el edificio de investigaciones de la universidad, un joven se encontraba muy atareado ordenando una pila de documentos, con el final de estancia ahí y la jubilación de la señora O ‘Hare, todo debía de estar perfectamente ordenado y clasificado para quienes los fueran a sustituir en la labor. Ambos iban y venían en la oficina de extremo a extremo, sacando carpetas, revisando hojas. Inmersos en su trabajo ninguno escuchaba al mensajero que llamaba insistente a la puerta, finalmente la abrió ligeramente, se aclaró la voz para llamar su atención. Ramón y la señora O ‘Hare voltearon a verlo algo desubicados.   
.  
-Disculpen que los interrumpa, solo vengo a dejar un obsequio. –   
.  
-¿Un obsequio? – pregunto la mujer arreglándose los lentes para ver mejor el hermoso jarrón lleno de flores. Ramón por su parte había perdido todo interés en el invitado sorpresa tras escuchar la palabra “obsequio” y paso de vuelta a su labor sin mirar de que se trataba.   
.  
-Debe de ser otro regalo por su jubilación. – comento sin mucho interés, pues la anciana ya tenía un rincón de la oficina lleno de chocolates, peluches, dulces, joyas y demás, deseándole lo mejor en su retiro.   
.  
-Pues lamento decirte que este regalo no es para mí. – dijo con tono burlón para Ramón.   
.  
-¿Se equivocó de dirección? – pregunto con el rostro sumergido en una carpeta.   
.  
-No, este regalo llego a donde tenía que llegar. – la anciana coloco el jarrón sobre el escritorio del joven, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tenía una ligera sospecha de quien había enviado tan bello regalo.   
.  
Ramón vio las rosas bastante extrañado, debía de haber algún error, pero al mirar la nota de la dirección y para quien iban, no tuvo de otra más que firmar de recibido y despedir al repartidor.   
.  
-¿Rosas? ¿Para mí? ¿De quién? – el joven observaba el jarrón por todos lados, quien lo conocía sabía que odiaba las flores, sin duda un pésimo regalo para él.   
.  
-¿No tienes ninguna idea de quien podría ser la persona que te las regalo? – pregunto burlona la señora O ‘Hare.   
.  
-No, mi padre no me regala flores, Nube tampoco y eso sería raro. – decía mientras admiraba las largas y filosas espinas de la rosa que sostenía en la mano.   
.  
-Pues… alguien te había amenazado con darte un regalo. - comento la mujer.   
.  
Ramón dejo la rosa en el jarrón y se quedó en shock un momento. “Poppy” pensó, y tendría que serlo, el obsequio no se veía barato, sin duda algo digno de la hija de un alcalde que usa la tarjeta de crédito de papá. Sin darse cuenta en su rostro se pintó una gran sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron y las mejillas se le tiñeron de un agradable color rojizo. El latir tan ruidoso de su corazón no lo dejaba escuchar las palabras que la señora O ‘Hare destinaba para él, ¿y que le podría importar? Toda su atención estaba en tratar de descifrar cada detalle, giraba alrededor del arreglo tratando de entender “¿Es este acaso un regalo de amistad? No, es demasiado perfecto, ¿Quién regala flores a un amigo para San Valentín? No, ella quiere algo más, si, eso debe ser…” pensaba. La dicha de Ramón no tenía fin e iba en aumento cada que su mirada cambiaba de rosa a rosa. Al fin escucho la voz de la señora O ‘Hare.   
.  
-Tiene una nota. – dijo sosteniéndola enfrente de él.   
.  
“¡Una nota! ¡De Poppy!” el joven no podía ocultar su felicidad, la chica que ahora dominaba sus sueños le había enviado un regalo que desbordaba pasiones, que entre pétalos y gotas de rocío tan brillantes como diamantes, un “te amo” casi se podía leer. Las manos le temblaban a la hora en que tomo el pequeño sobre, todo su cuerpo se sacudía en un frenesí de excitación. “¿Qué hare después de esto?” se preguntaba. “¡Dios, me encanta! ¡La adoro!” Lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza era salir corriendo, encontrarla y llevarla al asiento trasero de su auto. “¿En el estacionamiento de la universidad? No, alguien podría vernos.” Su mente ya navegaba en el futuro mientras sacaba la nota y la desdoblaba, boda, matrimonio, hijos. “Sin duda dos o tres hijos sería lo ideal” Las ansias eran tal que no podía leer con claridad.   
.  
-¿Y qué dice? – Cuestiono curiosa la señora O ‘Hare.   
.  
-Pues… dice… “Lamento todo lo que sucedió… - Ramón atino que era por el incidente de la brillantina. – “Espero que puedas perdonarme…” – Sin duda debía de ser eso, pero con ese regalo, como no perdonarla. – “Te amo” – Ramón no podía creer lo que había leído “te amo”, sentía que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo de felicidad, finalmente leyó la última parte. – “…De Antony” –  
.  
-¡Santos cielos! – Comento la anciana cubriéndose la boca. – Lo lamento muchacho, yo creí que era de… -  
.  
Ramón estaba mudo, sentía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, todo sentimiento positivo abandono su cuerpo, se sintió vacío, con un hueco en el estómago, una ira descontrolada lleno todo ese espacio de nada y con dos grandes zancadas llego a las ventanas de la oficina, las abrió en par y tan veloz como un rayo arrojo el florero por el ventanal.   
.  
-¡RAMON, NO! – se escuchó gritar a la señora O ‘Hare.   
.  
Aquella exclamación llamo la atención de Poppy, Seda y Satín que seguían su charla sobre el regalo. Parecía cámara lenta ver como las flores caían desde lo alto hasta el suelo. El jarrón impactándose contra el pavimento, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Las tres jóvenes no podían creerlo, en especial Poppy que nunca pensó que las amenazas de Ramón fueran ciertas. Sin esperar un segundo se lanzó por ellas, las rosas aún estaban intactas, podría tomarlas y buscar a la dueña. Por otro lado, Ramón también había notado que las flores seguían tal cual, por lo que aun lleno de ira, salió corriendo de la oficina bajando con gran velocidad las escaleras y saliendo del edificio para encontrar a Poppy de rodillas levantando como si de un bebé se tratara, cada rosa, poniéndolas en su regazo, la última estaba cerca de él y la joven ya casi la tomaba. Ramón alcanzo a pisar el tallo mientras ella cogía la base de la flor.   
.  
-Estas rosas tienen un destino. – dijo Poppy sin levantar la cabeza, sabia quien le obstaculizaba su acción. – Interferir con el correo es un delito federal. – Menciono al fin mirándolo a la defensiva.   
.  
-No me digas, en ese caso será todo un escándalo que la gente se entere que te arrestaron por eso, la hija del gran y querido alcalde acusada por robar un ramo de estúpidas rosas. –   
.  
-Cierto, no son mías, pero a diferencia de ti que solo quieres destruirlas, yo quiero que le lleguen a su dueña. –  
.  
-Pues no te tomes tantas molestias, te facilito las cosas, dame las rosas. –  
.  
-¡No! – Grito tomando al fin la última y poniéndose de pie.   
.  
-Dame las malditas rosas. –   
.  
-¡No son tuyas! Son de alguien más, este ramo tiene una importante misión y no dejare que tú te interpongas. –   
.  
-¿Misión? Son solo un puñado de estúpidas flores. -


	12. Rosas llenas de espinas parte 2

-No lo son, el número es importante. – Trato de explicar Poppy. – 15 rosas significan un “lo siento”, un “lo siento” real, quien las mando ama mucho a la persona destinada, es importante que ese mensaje le llegue y tu estas interfiriendo con eso. –   
.  
Ramón la miro un tanto asqueado y en shock.   
.  
-¿Qué acaso eres estúpida? ¿Qué pasa si lo que esa persona le hizo a la otra es imperdonable? ¿Tú dices que solo porque le da un inútil ramo de rosas debe de perdonarlo? –   
.  
-Bueno… Claro, pues… es que… -   
.  
-¿Qué tal si la golpeaba, o la humillaba o… la engaño? ¡¿Tendría que volver y perdonar todo por un puñado de rosas? ¿No serian estas un tipo de burla? -   
.  
-¡NO! Pero, ese no es el caso, no sabemos porque mando las rosas, tal vez olvido una cita o una fecha especial. –   
.  
-¡Dame las rosas! –   
.  
-¡No! – Poppy se aferró a ellas y se alejó un par de pasos de él. – No son tuyas. –   
.  
-Si lo son. – Afirmo aún más molesto.   
.  
-Claro que estas mintiendo. –   
.  
-La señora O ´Hare te lo dirá, son mías, devuélvelas. –   
.  
-No, estas mintiendo. –   
.  
-¡Que no! Si lo son. –   
.  
-Compruébalo. –   
.  
-No tengo porque comprobarte nada, son mías. – Ramón se le fue encima tratando de arrebatárselas, pero apenas le puso una mano arriba Poppy lo mordió en una de ellas. - ¡Auch! ¿Pero qué te pasa? –   
.  
-No dejare que destruyas estas flores, son para alguien, una persona las mando para decir que aun la ama y que desea que todo sea como antes, es de alguien que desea seguir junto a esa persona, y no dejare que tú arruines un reencuentro así de hermoso. –   
.  
-Si no me las das por las buenas, me las das por las malas. – dijo volviendo a forcejear con ella por el ramo, recibiendo esta vez un puñetazo en la nariz por su parte.   
Ramón dio dos pasos atrás y se cubrió la nariz con sus manos, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, más que dolerle, el golpe lo había tomado por sorpresa, la chica sabia pegar, y no lo hacía nada mal, el joven mentiría si decía que no era un dolor considerable, tenía bastante entumecida la nariz.   
.  
-Si vuelves a intentar quitármelas, yo te… - No termino la advertencia. Ramón le había plantado tremenda cachetada en su mejilla izquierda, que casi la tira al suelo. Poppy poso una de sus manos donde recibió el golpe y susurro casi imperceptible un “¡auch!” respiro profundo, parpadeando varias veces para contener un par de lágrimas que se le querían escapar, el golpe le dolió y mucho, pero no le daría el gusto a su contrincante de ver que causo en ella un pesar.   
.  
-Devuélveme las rosas. –   
.  
-¡No! – dijo aferrándose a ellas.   
.  
-No sé si lo natas, pero me importa un comino que seas mujer, si no me las das… -  
.  
-Y a mí me importa un bledo que seas hombre, estuve en el equipo de jiu-jitsu de la universidad, tú sabrás si quieres meterte conmigo. –   
.  
-¿Y crees que eso va a asustarme? – pregunto burlón.   
.  
-No trato de asustarte, es una advertencia. –   
.  
-¡DAME LAS ROSAS! –  
.  
-¡SOBRE MI CADABER! –  
.  
-Si así lo quieres. –  
.  
Ramón salto sobre ella sometiéndola en el piso, Poppy trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero era difícil proteger el ramo y luchar al mismo tiempo, sus caderas estaban sobre las suyas y aunque intentara patearlo, no lo alcanzaba; Ramón por su parte lucia cada vez más molesto, Poppy no cedía, no quería lastimarla, solo quería destruir las rosas, por lo que opto por ir aplastándolas y arrancándoles los pétalos mientras forcejeaban, la chica se percató del cambio de sus intenciones, por lo que volvió a morder la mano de Ramón, esta vez con mayor fuerza, logrando que de esta saliera sangre.   
.  
-¡Maldita perra! – Exclamo el chico que encolerizado la tomo del cuello de su camisa levantándola ligeramente y aun estando sobre ella comenzó con una serie de cachetadas en ambas mejillas, cada golpe era más intenso que el otro.   
.  
Pronto sangre comenzó a emanar de su nariz, Poppy no se percató de ello hasta que esta escurrió hasta su boca impregnándola de un fuerte sabor a hierro, se dio cuenta que no tenía la fuerza física para vencerlo, cambio su estrategia, respiro hondo y junto bastante saliva mezclada con sangre, en ese punto ella ya no sabía de donde venía esa sustancia, de su nariz o de su boca, pero que más daba, en cuanto pudo le escupió directo en los ojos. Ramón llevo ambas manos a su rostro tratando de limpiarse, aquel fluido le había entrado en los ojos y no podía ver nada por el ardor que le provocó.   
.  
-¿Quieres las malditas flores? – Pregunto molesta Poppy, olvidando por completo el motivo de la pelea, ya solo quería ponerlo en su lugar, no por el ramo, sino por todas esas veces que la molesto, que se burló de ella, que la rechazo. - ¡Pues tenlas! – Grito para tirarlo y montarse sobre él, ahora estaban a la inversa, claro que tomaría ventaja de ello como él lo hizo, sin tener nada a la mano más que aquel ramo, comenzó a restregarle los tallos llenos de filosas espinas en el rostro.   
.  
Ramón no podía ver nada, trato de alejarla, de golpearla, tomarla por el rostro, pero no veía nada, sentía ya adormecida la cara, pero estaba consiente que lo estaba lastimando. En ese nuevo forcejeo intento alejar el ramo de su cuerpo, pero las espinas se clavaron con crueldad en la palma de sus manos.   
.  
-¡Tómalas! ¡Tómalas si tanto las quieres! – le gritaba Poppy mientras se las restregaba con mayor fuerza, sin percatarse que en la acción ella misma se hacía daño, sus manos se encontraban heridas por esas gruesas espinas.   
.  
Nadie de los presentes hacia nada para detener a la pareja, algunos estaban en shock, como las gemelas, otros lo veían con gracia, “Merecido se lo tiene” comentaban. Ramón no era del agrado de muchos, nadie quería meterse por temor de la reacción de ambos. Más el gentío llamo la atención del rector, que curioso por el silencio abismal entre tanta gente y a lo que en la distancia parecía una pequeña discusión, lo llevo a ir hacia el tumulto, para nada fue de su agrado encontrar a la hija del alcalde montada sobre el joven investigador, mientras esta le gritaba “¡Aquí las tienes, disfrútalas!” a la vez que le restregaba un ramo de punzantes espinas en el rostro, ambos sobre una cama de pétalos, concluyo que estos pertenecían a los tallos del ramo.   
.  
-¿Pero qué demonios para aquí? – Grito exaltado el hombre. – Esta no es una conducta propia de estudiantes de la mejor universidad, deténganse en este mismo momento. – exigió.   
.  
A los dos se les helo la sangre y enseguida se pusieron de pie firmes frente al rector. Ramón estaba lleno de rasguños desde la cara hasta la palma de sus manos, sin mencionar la marca de una mordida en una de ellas. Por su parte Poppy tenía sangre en nariz y boca, constantemente escupía esta, raspones en las palmas y mejillas hinchadas.   
.  
-Bien. – dijo más calmado el hombre al ver que había logrado separarlos. - ¿Quién me dará una explicación sobre esta barbarie? –   
.  
-Señor. – hablo Poppy adelantándose a Ramón. – Él robo esta correspondencia, eso es un delito, había amenazado con destruir cualquier cosa de San Valentín, no pensé que fuera enserio y yo no podía… -  
.  
-Yo no robe nada. – La interrumpió Ramón. – Fue al revés, ella me robo a mí, ese ramo es mío, y siendo mi propiedad puedo hacer con él lo que yo quiera. –   
.  
-Está mintiendo, lo arrojo desde arriba, pudo lastimar a alguien, él solo quería molestar como siempre. –   
.  
-No es verdad, es mío, puede preguntarle a la señora O ´Hare, ella se lo dirá. – pero en ese momento la octogenaria bajaba las escaleras del edificio a velocidad caracol, pues el ascensor estaba ocupado cuando trato de bajar por él, tardaría mucho para llegar a apoyarlo.   
.  
-¿Tiene otra forma de comprobarlo? – Pregunto el rector ya más calmado, pero sin dejar de lado la preocupación de cómo proceder con ambos.   
.  
Ramón recordó la nota, la había puesto en alguno de sus bolsillos, comenzó a meter y sacar las manos con desesperación en ellos, hasta que por fin dio con el pedazo de papel arrugado, estilo la mano entregándoselo al rector, este se impregno con un poco de sangre, pero nada daño el mensaje dentro de él, el rector leyó lo escrito, dejo escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.   
.  
-Cuanto lo siento. – le dijo a Ramón, Poppy se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, el hombre la miro y con firmeza le dijo. – Devuélvale el ramo, él es el auténtico dueño. –   
.  
-Pero señor… -  
.  
-Señorita, usted es quien cometió la falta. –   
.  
-¡Lo quiere romper! –   
.  
-Es suyo, puede hacer con él lo que quiera. –   
.  
-Pero… - Poppy no quería dárselo, aún quedaba una rosa intacta. – Es que… no es justo… - susurro para entregar de mala ganas el ramo, no quiso ni verlo a la cara, lo odiaba más que nunca.   
.  
-Gracias. – le agradeció con sorna, tiro la única flor que quedaba y la aplasto sin compasión alguna. El crujir de esta le dio escalofríos a Poppy, pensar que ese era un sentimiento tan puro siendo triturado sin piedad.   
.  
-Bien, ahora que confirmamos la propiedad del ramo, ¿Quién de los dos inició todo este espectáculo? –   
.  
-¡Fue ella! – casi grito Ramón.   
.  
-¡No, fue él! – gritaron las gemelas. – Lo vimos todo, él inicio, agredió a una mujer. –   
.  
Otros en la multitud se unieron “Fue él” “Deberían de sacarlo.” “Llame a la policía.” Todos en apoyo a Poppy. Ramón se sintió tan solo y amenazado, no tenía palabras para defenderse, era su versión de los hechos contra la de todos ellos que lo señalaban como el villano, se asustó, su trabajo, su futuro, casi todos sus sueños dependían de lo que decidiera el rector como verdad.   
.  
-No te preocupes Poppy. – le dijo Seda tomándola de un brazo.   
.  
-Eres la hija del alcalde, quien se mete contigo esta en serios problemas. – comento feliz Satín.   
.  
Poppy no había dicho nada hasta que escucho eso, todos mentían y quien saldría perdiendo seria él, la verdad deseaba que le fuera mal. “si, eso le pasa por meterse con la hija de un alcalde.” Fue un pensamiento fugaz que cruzo.   
.  
-¡NO! – Grito Poppy de la nada, ella jamás se aprovecharía de su posición para hundir a nadie por mucho que lo detestara. – Él no fue, fui yo, yo lo mordí… y luego lo golpeé, todos mienten, yo comencé la pelea, gracias amigos, pero no necesito que hagan esto. – dijo para hablarle al rector sin mirarlo a la cara. – Aceptare el castigo que me dé. – dijo cabizbaja.   
.  
Ramón la miro de reojo, ¿Lo acababa de ayudar? ¿Lo había defendido ante todos? ¿Por qué? Siempre pensó que esa honestidad que presumía era falsa y plástica como su personalidad, la atolondra chica seguro que no sabía que acababa de hacer, si fuera estudiante no le habría importado que lo culparan, pero ahora que era un “miembro productivo de la sociedad” que le acusaran de agresión hacia una mujer ameritaba no solo una sanción económica y un señalamiento social, estaba en juego su trabajo y futuro. ¿Por qué se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento? Poppy si era una buena chica, si le hubiera comprobado que eran sus rosas seguramente le hubiera devuelto el ramo, todo ese problema estaba de más, “¡Que drama!” pensó “Y solo por un par de rosas…” Ramón se sintió culpable, ahora ella estaba en problemas con el rector, podían suspenderla, reportarlas, quitarle su carta de buena conducta, ¡expulsarla! “Si tan solo tú me hubieras mandado las rosas.” Se le escapo ese pensamiento “¿Por qué no fuiste tú?” A Ramón le sorprendió de nuevo aquel sentimiento de enojo, no estaba molesto porque Antony le mandara las flores, estaba enojado porque Poppy no fue quien lo hizo.   
.  
-Puede retirarse. – Le dijo el rector a Ramón.   
.  
-¿Qué? – El joven estaba tan sumido en su pensar que no le entendió.   
.  
-Le dije que es todo, usted fue el afectado, no hay nada que tenga que hablar con usted, puede retirarse, solo recoja todo esto y póngalo donde tiene que ir. – dijo señalando el bote de basura más cercano.  
.   
-Con gusto. – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Pero… y ella… - Ramón tampoco se animaba a verla a la cara.   
.  
-Ya me encargare de darle un castigo apropiado. –   
.  
-No… es que yo… señor… - Ramón no sabía cómo abogar por ella.   
.  
-No se preocupe, el castigo será proporcional al hecho. – el hombre suspiro. – Y se tomara con la mesa directiva. –   
.  
-Es que yo… -   
.  
-Ya estarás feliz. – dijo con tono susurrante y molesto. – Arruinaste un hermoso día y arruinaste las disculpas de alguien que se arriesgó a decirte que te sigue amando. –   
Esas palabras le dieron justo en los tristes recuerdos, cuantas veces no deseo que Antony fuera tras él, noches en vela en espera de escucharlo decir “te amo” y acababa de hacer pedazos todo aquello, los ojos de Ramón se pusieron vidriosos, tenía razón, había arruinado el día hermoso de muchos y había destruido lo que más deseaba que le diera aquel joven cuya sonrisa seguía haciendo que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza. Con el que los momentos más mundanos se volvieron recuerdos inolvidables.


	13. Rosas llenas de espinas 3

Poppy siguió al rector, mientras que Ramón comenzó a recoger todos los tallos, pétalos y pedazos de jarrón, en ese momento, su mente iba a mil por hora, no podía escuchar nada fuera de ella, adentro sonaba como un enjambre embravecido que zumbaba dejándolo sordo. “Poppy me gusta.” Se decía “Eso ya lo sabía.” ¿Pero que tanto? ¿A qué grado? ¿Por qué le enojaba tanto que no fuera la autora del regalo? ¿Y Antony? ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? “¿Y si hay una posibilidad?” Se preguntó, aun había tiempo para seguir lo de la agenda, tendría la vida que siempre quiso, pero no vino, solo mando un ramo bobo de rosas y una nota sin dirección. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso quería que él fuera a buscarlo? Seguramente pensó que preguntaría al mensajero sobre la dirección, solía hacerlo en especial cuando estaba en su departamento con él y llegaba algún regalo, siempre lo hacía, quizás lo dio por hecho, pero esta vez no paso, creyendo que era de alguien más no lo hizo “¿Y ahora qué?” Concluyo, ¿Qué debía de hacer?   
.  
-Joven… perdón, señor Lombardi. – lo llamo el rector que había vuelto a la escena. – La mesa directiva discute ahora mismo el castigo para la señorita Poppy, piden su presencia para determinar cuál será y… ¿Me está escuchando? –  
.  
-Claro, si, un castigo… es solo. – Ramón no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando. – Yo… necesito ir a ¿casa? – Menciono mostrando sus manos, con eso no tenía ninguna intensión, pero el rector concluyo que quería que su padre revisara sus heridas.   
.  
-Entiendo, salúdeme a su padre, le diré a la mesa directiva que se retiró, llamaremos a su casa para pedirle una respuesta. –   
.  
-Maravilloso, suena bien, hagamos eso. – dijo de una manera atarantada para después salir corriendo.   
.  
Subió a su auto con la idea de ir directo a casa, más al darse cuenta, se dirigía hacia otro lugar. “¿Qué estoy haciendo?” se preguntó a si mismo al estacionarse en el hotel donde vivía Antony, “Esto es una mala idea, ¿Qué le voy a decir?” Pensaba en cada paso que encaminaba a la entrada, cuando cruzo el umbral ya le hacía falta el aire, las rodillas le temblaban al girar por el hall y dirigirse al ascensor, sintió un hoyo en el estómago cuando presiono el botón para que bajara. Estaba emocionado de volverlo a ver, su corazón latía de alegría pensando que lo besaría de nuevo y no podía tampoco negar que lo deseaba, quería tenerlo en su cama, volver a tener aquellas noches de pasión desenfrenada. Cada segundo que el elevador tardaba, Ramón se sentía más ansioso. “Ya quiero verte.” Fue lo último que paso por su cabeza antes de que una empleada del hotel le hablara.   
.  
-Disculpa… - La mujer lucia preocupada al verlo, tan expresivo era su rostro que Ramón miro a la puerta plateada que tenía enfrente y vio su reflejo “¡Pero que me paso!”   
.  
-No, no es nada. – dijo apenado. – Solo… yo, tuve un accidente, uno pequeño, nada serio, en verdad, sé que luzco mal, pero solo vengo a ver a alguien y me voy, no necesito su ayuda, sé por dónde es y todo, ah… y no soy un extraño, en este hotel ya me conocen, vengo o solía venir seguido a visitar a… -   
.  
-Es precisamente eso… yo sé quién es usted, pero no sé qué hace aquí, la persona que usted viene a ver, me temo decirle, ya no vive aquí. –  
.   
Ramón se quedó en shock, la puerta del elevador se abrió dejando salir a un tumulto de personas que con su ajetreo lo ayudaron a volver a poner los pies en el piso.   
.   
-Disculpe… ¿Qué? –  
.  
-El joven modelo, Antony Du´peiron, se mudó, desconocemos a donde y sabe que, aun teniendo su nueva dirección, no se la daríamos por razones de ética. – dijo la mujer con mucho tacto y amabilidad. – Si hay otra cosa en la que le podamos ayudar, estamos a sus órdenes. –   
.  
Era una manera muy cortes de pedirle que se fuera, como no hacerlo, lucia fatal, su ropa llena de tierra, sus heridas en el rostro y las manos, ramón entendió de inmediato. Se disculpó con la empleada y emprendió de nuevo el camino a su casa. “¡Qué vergüenza!” se auto regañaba “¡Llegar así a un hotel de esa categoría, como si estuviera rogando por afecto!” Y si lo estaba, concluyo en sus adentros; Ramón no entendía, no se reconocía a sí mismo, pasaba de odiar a Antony, de desear nunca más verlo a querer estar a su lado y olvidar todo, pero luego pensaba en Poppy, esa chica de curvas perfectas y cabellos de rosa algodonoso, tan solo tenerla en la mente le venían una ganas tremendas de montarla, cual animal en celo, solo poseerla y hacerla gemir, disfrutar de ella y que ella disfrutara de él, comerse ambos en complicidad, pero después le venían a la mente todos los desacuerdos que los volvían la peor de las combinaciones, las peleas, y más la de ese día. Condujo a casa lleno de esas cosas rondando por su mente, bajo del auto sin ningún ánimo, al primero que se todo fue a su hermano.   
.  
-Por Dios, ¿Anotaste la matricula del auto que te arroyo? – pregunto en tono de broma, al ver la cara de tedio que le regreso Ramón como respuesta le cuestiono de nuevo. - ¿Qué te paso? –  
.  
-Yo… salve a un gato que estaba atorado en un árbol y… no salieron las cosas como me hubieran gustado. – Ramón apenas había tomado asiento en la sala cuando se escuchó los gritos de su padre bajando por las escaleras. Este tapaba la bocina del teléfono inalámbrico que llevaba en la mano.   
.  
-¡RAMÓN! ¡¿Me vas explicar porque estoy recibiendo una llamada del rector de la universidad informándome que estuviste en una pelea?! –  
.  
-Huy… te peleaste, ¿Con quién? Dime… ¿Qué hombre fue capaz de ponerte esta zarandeada? – pregunto burlón Nube.   
.  
-Fue una chica. – le contesto su padre, quien volvió a la charla telefónica.   
.  
\- ¿Una chica te dejo así? Hermano, pierdes el toque, te estas volviendo viejo. –  
.  
-¡¿Golpeaste a la hija del alcalde?! – dijo en un grito susurrado para no ser escuchado, el hombre fue a encarar a su hijo y este se puso de pie para mirarlo a la cara.   
.  
-Ella empezó. – solo dijo eso.   
.  
No fueron sus palabras, era la pinta, Ramón lucia muy mal y por sus heridas se notaba que había tratado más de defenderse que de atacar.  
.  
-Bien, si… se lo preguntare. – Tras un suspiro el señor Lombardi le explico lo que el rector le había dicho. – La mesa directiva ha decidido tres opciones como castigo, ya que tú eres el afectado te dan la decisión a ti, por robar correspondencia, agresión y levantar falsos contra tu persona, están en expulsarla, quitarle la carta de buena conducta o ambas… ¿Qué decides? Te recuerdo que la junta está en reunión en este momento y debes de tomar una decisión ahora. –   
.  
-Ninguna. – dijo sin mucho ánimo, ansiaba que la castigaran, pero no quería arruinar su futuro, además, de esa forma le regresaba el favor.   
.  
-Una disculpa. – respondió el señor Lombardi por el teléfono. – Quiere una disculpa de forma escrita y que le garantiesen que ella trabajara en mejorar su relación con él. –  
.   
Ambos hijos miraron a su padre bastante confundidos, lo primero que dijo tenía sentido, pero lo segundo. Tras terminar la llamada, el señor Lombardi atendió a su hijo en completo silencio, de hecho, nadie hablo durante la cena, todos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos sin ninguna interacción.   
.  
Por otro lado, Poppy se encontraba sentada afuera de la oficina donde la mesa directiva dictaría su sentencia, los pasillos de la universidad jamás le habían parecidos tan oscuros y silenciosos, aunque aún en los peores momentos no podía evitar ver las cosas dignas de admirar, como las motas de polvo que brillaban como diamantina al ser tocadas por las luces del atardecer, mientras flotaban a la deriva, o esos últimos rayos que hacían reflejarse arcoíris en el piso con ayuda del cristal de los viejos ventanales. Era una escuela hermosa, ahí había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida y sin importar que pasara, esos recuerdos la ayudarían a salir adelante. La puerta de la dirección se abrió y el rector salió con una nota en la mano.   
.  
-Ha tenido suerte señorita Poppy, los miembros de la mesa pensaban que la expulsión o el quitarle la carta de buena conducta sería un castigo bien merecido. –  
.  
Al escucharlo decir eso, pensó que no la expulsarían ni quitarían nada, pero para ella era del mismo peso que la suspendiera y que no pudiera dirigir ninguno de los eventos para el cierre de su generación.   
.  
-¿Y cuál será mi castigo entonces? –   
.  
-Esto se consultó con el afectado y pidió de forma absoluta que usted debía… - hizo una pausa dramática para castigar aún más a la chica, cosa que funciono, hacerla pensar que la persona que más la detesta escogiera su castigo la hizo temblar de miedo. – Una carta de disculpa… -  
.  
-¿Una qué? – pregunto confundida.   
.  
-Y su promesa de que tratara de no meterse en más problemas con él, ya sabe, solo intente ser su amiga de una mejor manera, señorita Poppy, yo conozco a ese joven, es hijo de alguien que en su tiempo fue un buen amigo y su padre adoptivo… Ramón es como un sobrino para mí, es realmente bueno, amable, honesto, solo ha tenido una mala racha y no justifica que se comporte así, pero debe de entender, es una buena persona. –  
.  
-Lo sé y lo lamento, escribiré la carta y me esforzare por ser… por ser algo suyo. –   
.  
La chica tomo sus cosas y se despidió del rector, antes buscaba su amistad porque quería, ahora que ya no la deseaba estaba obligarla a conseguirla, “escribir una carta de disculpas” tendría que ser pan comido, ella escribía cartas todo el tiempo, de salida del campus paso cerca del bote de basura que rebosaba de los despojos de lo que fue un bello ramo de flores, metió su mano en el y saco un puñado de pétalos y pedazos del jarrón, también un poco de basura, por lo que lo metió en una bolsa de plástico que llevaba, llegando a casa haría alguna manualidad con eso para su diario, eso sin duda había sido un día importante en su vida, no agradable, pero si fue algo que la marco.   
.  
En la casa de los Lombardi, las luces se habían apagado, y gracias a los medicamentos que el padre le suministro a su hijo menor, este cayo en los brazos de Morfeo sin ningún problema. Había algo que Ramón detestaba, esos sueños lucidos tan raros que había tenido las escasas veces que logro dormir, y parecía que estaba de nuevo atrapado en uno.  
.   
Caminaba por un sendero de un bosque oscuro, solo la luz de luna que se filtraba entre las secas ramas iluminaban un poco su camino, no sabía a donde iba, se sentía perdido, el camino termino abruptamente, un par de arbusto cubrían por completo su paso, pero sabía, de alguna manera, que tenía que cruzarlos, lo hizo causándose algunas heridas, había llegado a un claro, a la mitad de este se encontraba una casa de los espejos, parecía estar abandonada, pero había luz adentro, quizás el reflejo de algún espejo con la luz lunar, se adentró a esa casona, era una perfecta iluminación nítida, se podría contemplar a él mismo en los espejos, continuo andando hasta que se topó con uno que tardo en mostrar su imagen, era raro, pues estaba parado justo enfrente y el objeto parecía estar decidiendo en si mostraría algo o no, era más parecido el verse en una turbas aguas que lentamente se calmaban, ahí estaba él, pero no estaba solo, detrás de él estaba ni más ni menos que Antony, con sus hermosos cabellos blancos cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, le sonreía con dulzura. A Ramón le hirvió la sangre, quería golpearlo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, nadie estaba ahí, miro de nuevo al espejo, el chico reía, se burla.   
.  
-¿Qué sucio truco es este? –   
.  
-No es ningún truco, es un espejo mágico, te muestra lo que más deseas. –   
.  
-Vaya… que bobo sueño. –   
.  
-Tú me deseas Ramón. –   
.  
-En tus sueños. –  
.  
-No, en los tuyos y me atrevería a decir…que, en la vida real, aun me deseas. –   
.  
Hablo con tono seductor mientras se acercaba al marco del espejo y comenzaba a atravesarlo. Sorprendido, Ramón solo podía apreciar como el joven hacia algo físicamente imposible, su lógica trabajaba al mil, pensando en cómo lo había hecho y comenzó a olvidar que eso era solo un sueño.


	14. Pesadilla de media noche

Antony salió del espejo y se fue acercando con paso decidido a Ramón, quien no hacia otra cosa que retroceder, finalmente su lógica lo abandono al sentir las manos del chico sobre sus hombros.   
.  
-Antony…yo. – Trato de explicar algo que traía dándole vueltas en su cabeza.   
.  
-Shhh… - lo silencio posando uno de sus dedos en su boca. – No tienes que decirlo, lo sé, yo también de amo. – le susurró al oído.  
.   
-No, no es eso, es sobre las flores. – hablaba mientras Antony le quitaba la camisa.   
.  
-¿Qué flores? –  
.  
-Las… las rosas. – menciono de manera torpe al sentir las manos del joven desabrochar sus pantalones. – A-…Antony. – se escuchó nerviosa su voz mientras de forma lenta se los bajaba acariciando de forma lubrica sus muslos.   
.  
-¿No te gustaron? – pregunto al estar arrodillado frente a él, mirando fijamente su ropa interior, masajeando sus glúteos.   
.  
-Si… digo, no, es que… pensé que eran de alguien más y cuando supe que eran para mí, yo… pensé que las había mandado otra persona y yo… yo me sentí… - el modelo al fin le había quitado esa última prenda, forzando a Ramón a hincarse también, de forma seductora fue desvistiéndose para quedar en las mismas condiciones.   
.  
-¿Triste porque pensaste que no te recordaba? – cuestiono pegando su cuerpo desnudo con el suyo.   
.  
-No, yo no… fue, me sentí muy… muy… - No pudo terminar de decirlo, Antony le robo un beso que tardo tiempo en terminar.   
.  
-¿Te sientes feliz ahora? –   
.  
-Sí, un poco. – dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. – aunque podría sentirme mejor. – agrego con una mirada sugestiva.   
.  
Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a fornicar en el suelo de aquella casa, rodeados por espejos, ninguno se contenía en sus caricias, en las bruscas mordidas y agarres que dejaban marcas y moretones, los rasguños que Antony dejaba en su espalda, surcos que iniciaban en su nuca y terminaban en su espalda baja, Ramón no se quedaba atrás, le jalaba del cabello con brusquedad, llevándose entre sus dedos algunos mechones. Ambos miembros se impactaban el uno con el otro con cada movimiento de cadera, se aferraban más para unirlos, que se restregaran juntos. Ese era el placer carnal que Ramón tanto ansiaba recobrar, extrañaba esas noches sin dormir, llegar al día con el cuerpo cansado y dolorido, con ganas de no volverlo a repetir, pero con el deseo desbordante de que si sucediera de nuevo. Ramón empujo a Antony haciendo que se sentara, le dio la espalda y comenzó acercar su culo a él.  
.  
-¿Sabes lo que quiero? – pregunto Ramón con tono burlón.   
.  
-Estar arriba como siempre. – dijo casi riendo. – solo quieres que te complazca, cerdo egoísta. – era lo que normalmente le decía Antony en modo de seguirle el juego.   
El modelo lo tomo por la cadera con una mano y sostuvo su miembro con la otra, mientras Ramón se sentaba sobre el recargando su espalda en su pecho fornido.  
.   
-Ah… si, si…así me gusta. – murmuro para abrir sus piernas pasándolas por encima de los muslos de Antony, de esa manera tendría las rodillas fuertes del chico enfrente de él y podría sostenerse de ellas, controlando la profundidad y movimientos de la penetración. ¿Y cómo no amarla?, desde que la cabeza de su miembro vacilo excitada en la entrada de su retaguardia, como tocando una puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar, lo recibió como de costumbre, dejándolo pasar explorando su íntimo agujero, yendo lento, a su ritmo.   
Las envestidas eran lentas y poco profundas, pero sumamente placenteras para ambos chicos. Ramón recargaba su cuerpo en el de Antony, mientras este le besaba el cuello con libertad, cada uno tenía una de sus manos en el miembro que permanecía al aire, las otras se daban vuelo entre caricias por todos lados, excepto claro, lo que había debajo del gorro gris. Ramón se cansó pronto, estar en el suelo con las rodillas desnudas no era muy cómodo, y se despegó de Antony para descansar de la postura, posando ambas manos en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.   
.  
-Vamos, no tardes, me enfrió. – se quejó el modelo tratando de no perder el ritmo ni la penetración.  
.   
-Claro, enseguida. – contesto jadeante.   
.  
Había mirado directo al espejo, que según Antony revelaba tu más profundo anhelo, juraría que lo vio brumoso, igual que en el momento anterior en que apareció el joven, pero el espejo pareció aclararse y solo se pudo ver a él con Antony en aquella pose tan comprometedora.   
.  
-Lo siento, solo me canse un poco. –  
.  
-Puedo estar arriba si quieres. –  
.  
-Jamás. – le dijo en tono molesto y continuaron en lo suyo.   
.  
Ramón abrió más su compas y la penetración fue un poco más profunda, Antony estaba impaciente, el siempre precavido chico no lo dejaba penetrarlo por completo, por costumbre era hasta donde él quería. A pesar de que aquello derretía sus entrañas, su tacto lo enloquecía y sus besos lo excitaban, Ramón no gemía, no hacía ningún ruido, se mordía los labios para evitar que cualquier sonido emanara de ellos. Estaba tan ensimismado con todo el ajetreo, que cuando sitio unos labios posándose en los suyos, no hizo más que corresponderles. Aquella lengua dulce que se restregaba contra la suya, esos labios carnosos que pretendían devorarlo, los dientes que lo atrapaban para después liberarlos. No le parecieron extraños, no al menos hasta que noto que Antony no había parado de besarle el cuello, abrió los ojos aterrado para toparse de lleno con los ojos rosados de una joven con los cabellos color algodón de azúcar.   
.  
-Poppy… - susurro, excitado vio colgar sus pechos justo enfrente de su rostro, no dudo ni un segundo en tomar uno entre sus manos para morder su pezón, lo mordió con tanta rudeza que un sonido de queja no tardó en llegar.   
.  
-Ay… no tan fuerte. – se quejó la chica hincándose frente a él, haciendo pucheros. – es un lugar sensible. –   
.  
-Lo siento, me emocione. – se disculpó Ramón, perdido en la contemplación de su cuerpo desnudo.   
.  
Poppy le sonrió, y sin decir ninguna palabra más se fue de lleno a lamer su miembro, lo chupaba y besaba para finalmente introducirlo por completo en su boca. Ramón se mordió con mayor fuerza los labios, lo que la chica de cabellos rosa le hacia lo estaba llevando al límite de la cordura. Con ambas manos posadas sobre su cabeza, obligo a la joven a introducir su órgano más al fondo de su garganta. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con brusquedad.   
.  
-Hoy estas más animado que de costumbre. – le dijo con un ligero tono sorprendido Antony. – como la primera vez que lo hicimos… ¿lo recuerdas amor? –  
.  
Ramón sintió como la sangre se le helo en un segundo, se había olvidado por completo de Antony, de manera nerviosa le dijo.   
.  
-No, no es lo que crees, no sé cómo ella llego aquí, pero te juro que… -  
.  
-¿Quién? –  
.  
-¿No la ves? –pregunto confundido.   
.  
-Solo tengo ojos para ti, cielo. – comento para seguir regando besos por su espalda.   
.  
-¿Con quién hablas? – le cuestiono Poppy.   
.  
Ramón no comprendía como estando tan cerca Antony y Poppy no se daban cuenta de la presencia del otro. Mientras trataba de razonar aquello, ambos amantes retomaron su apasionado momento, Poppy se subió sobre él, lo que le obligo a sentarse y hacer la penetración que le proporcionaba Antony más profunda.   
.  
-Ah… no, espera, así no… los dos no, y menos así… - decía mientras no podía evitar disfrutar la penetración más intensa de su amado.   
.  
-Hoy quieres ir por todo ¿eh? – comento encantado el modelo.   
.  
-No, yo no te engañaría, no soy como t…. –   
.  
Que placer más exquisito, Poppy lo había hecho entrar de golpe, el aire se le fue por completo tras un suspiro de placer.   
.  
-¿Te gusta? – pregunto entre gemidos Poppy.   
.  
-Oh Dios, sí, me encanta. –   
.  
-¿Sigo entonces? – dijo Antony.   
.  
-No, tú no… ella… -  
.  
-¿Piensas en alguien más? – cuestiono haciendo pucheros infantiles la joven.   
.  
-No, ¿Cómo hacerlo? –  
.   
-Ramón, concéntrate en esto. – se quejó Antony.   
.  
-Sí, si… lo intento. – decía mientras se distraía mallugando los pechos jugosos de la chica.   
.  
¿Qué hacer con tanto estimulo? Sentir a Antony moverse dentro, a su miembro tocándolo de manera brava mientras su espalda se restregaba con su trabajado torso, aquellos labios que le clavaban besos en la nuca, los cuales le causaban los escalofríos más satisfactorios que jamás había sentido. Y Poppy no se quedaba atrás, la chica fornicaba como nadie, brincaba sobre su órgano como si este fuera un trampolín, su ritmo era increíble, apenas si podía seguirlo, era espontanea, cálida, le costaba saber de dónde vendría la próxima caricia, el próximo beso, y su busto, redondo y de buen tamaño iban de vaivén, arriba, abajo, arriba, frotándose contra su pecho. A Ramón se le escapo una simple palabra que complico las cosas.   
.  
-¡MÁS! –   
.  
Ambos amantes al escucharla aceleraron el ritmo, envolviendo en un éxtasis insospechado al que se encontraba en medio de ese huracán de placer.   
.  
-¡Más! ¡Más adentro! – exclamo.   
.  
Poppy dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de él, atrapando a su miembro en su adentro, impidiéndole su salida, movía con gentileza sus caderas para que entrara cada vez un poco más. Aquel acto obligo a Ramón a sentarse de lleno sobre Antony que finalmente lo penetro por completo, el modelo lo tomo de sus muslos, jalando hacia afuera sus piernas, forzándolo a abrirlas más, filtrándose más y más adentro de sus entrañas. Ramón se mordió fuerte los labios para no gritar, se sentía tan excitado y lubrico. Cuando Poppy comenzó a besar su cuello del lado derecho y Antony del izquierdo, salieron de su boca palabras que jamás pensó decir.   
.  
-Te amo. – menciono entre jadeos.   
.  
-Yo también te amo. – le contesto Antony haciendo que torciera la cabeza para robarle un beso.   
.  
-Te amo, y mucho, Ramón. – escucho decir entre risas a la chica.   
.  
Ramón despego sus labios del modelo para ir cuanto antes a los de Poppy para que esta le robase el aliento. Eso se sentía tan bien. De pronto una extraña sensación le vino, sus caderas se debilitaron, las piernas le temblaban, todo su cuerpo se sacudía de manera extraña.   
.  
-¿Lo sientes? – le pregunto Poppy aprisionándolo entre sus piernas, dejándolo entrar solo un poco más. – vas a venirte. –  
.   
-Ramón, ya viene. – comento Antony tomándolo de los hombros y jalándolo hacia abajo introduciéndose más en él.   
.  
-Si… lo sé, me vengo. – confeso ruborizado.   
.  
Caricias iban y venían, ambos besaban su cuello, entre mordidas y chupones, Ramón los guiaba con sus manos sobre sus cabezas donde deseaba que dejaran sus marcas, mientras que Antony lo jalaba más hacia abajo y Poppy lo apretaba más entre sus piernas acercando sus cuerpos hasta casi fundirse en uno. Y ahí estaba, llegando como rayo, elevándose con prisa, subiendo por su cuerpo, haciendo trisas su estómago, haciendo hervir a sus pulmones, pero topándose con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía liberarse. Más una mano traviesa se coló por debajo del gorro gris, revolviendo su melena, jamás había sentido nada parecido, una mano suave explorando aquella selva virgen, tirando de mechones, clavando sus uñas, no le importo su sagrada regla de no tocarlo, ahora eran amabas manos.  
.  
-Si…si ¡SI! – grito para luego dejar escapar un gemido escandaloso, la catarsis del mejor orgasmo que jamás tuvo.   
.  
Aun salía por su boca el gemido cuando despertó, sus sabanas estaban revueltas, enredadas completamente en sus piernas y sus pantalones húmedos. Confundido, aun adormilado, se paró entre tumbos, con cada paso que daba lo sucedido en el sueño se le olvidaba, cuando encendió la luz del baño pudo ver el desastre, se había corrido por completo en sus pantalones.   
.  
-¡Demonios! – exclamo molesto.   
.  
¿Quién a su edad seguía teniendo sueños húmedos? Un puberto de catorce tal vez, ¿pero un adulto? Sea lo que fuera su sueño, pensó que debió de ser intenso, jamás se había escuchado gemir a él mismo y su semen empapando sus calzoncillos, solo era el resultado de meses de abstinencia, no lo pensó más, se cambió de ropa y aunque aún fuera demasiado temprano se vistió para comenzar el día, bajo a la lavadora para borrar toda evidencia. Tardaría unos 30 minutos en terminar el ciclo, por lo que decidió salir a contemplar la salida del sol, en el balcón que daba de cara al mar, espero viendo aun los luceros de la mañana. Cuando las tonalidades naranjas con tintes rosados comenzaron a notarse en la línea del horizonte, concluyo que el crepúsculo matinal sería mejor observado desde la orilla, mojando sus pies en las olas. Con una extraña felicidad que lo renovó, se quitó los zapatos, bajo por las frías escaleras de madera cayendo casi de un brinco en la arena fresca, continuo su camino enterrando sus pies cada vez más profundo en los pequeños montículos de arena, y conforme se iba acercando sintió la calidez del mar, su agua matutina que siempre estaba tibia, recordó lo que su abuela le decía, “el sol se esconde en el mar en la noche, y sale de el por las mañanas, por eso el agua está caliente, ¿Te imaginas que tan caliente puede estar el agua? Allá por donde el sol sale, el agua está hirviendo.” Pensar en ese instante en su abuela lo reconforto, inhalando fuerte la brisa de mar, y por primero vez en mucho tiempo, sintió paz, una completa paz interior.  
Pero antes de la llega de una gran tormenta, la calma era el principal inicio de que las cosas se iba a poner mal. Los fulgores del fondo se vieron ocultos por una bruma que presurosa se acercaba por la distancia, venia tan rápido como un tren sin frenos, y como una ola de aire frio, abofeteo a Ramón justo en la cara dejándolo ciego, aquello le causo risa.   
.  
-Como si no supiera donde está mi casa. – cometo burlón.   
.  
Aquel bloque de fría neblina le acariciaba con su densidad el cuerpo entero, trayendo desde su reciente memoria el sueño que pretendió olvidar.   
.  
-¿Antony? – se preguntó a sí mismo. - ¿Tuve un sueño húmedo con mi ex? –   
.  
Ni él mismo se la creía, pues sería tan patético, no solo lo había violentado, ¡lo engaño con otro!, ¿Tan idiota era su sub consciente para quererlo de vuelta?.  
.  
-Jamás volvería con él. –   
.  
Las olas engañaron a sus sentidos, le parecían risas melodiosas.   
.  
-¿Poppy? ¿Soñé con ella? –   
.  
Las escenas de ambos amantes parecían estar divididas en su memoria, y tras unos pasos donde él aseguraba que se acercaba a casa, descubriendo que había vuelto a la orilla del mar, vacilo. Algo no le cuadraba, una ola, más altas que las demás, le mojo las pantorrillas, tomándolo por sorpresa, fue como una iluminación, le regresaron las memorias de golpe, cada roce y beso era revivido y disfrutado, el cuerpo de Ramón gozaba el ensueño, mientras su conciencia se asqueaba por todo.   
.  
-No…No, yo no… con ninguno de los dos y menos juntos… ellos no, cualquiera menos ellos. –   
.  
En su molestia había querido volver a casa, pero entre más lo intentaba más se perdía entre las tinieblas, aunque no era la bruma lo que lo tenía confundió.   
Dentro de la casa, el señor Lombardi había despertado debido al eco de la lavadora en el silencio del hogar, bajo para apagarla antes que esta despertara al perezoso de su hijo mayor, tenía que hablar seriamente con Ramón de nuevo sobre no ponerse a hacer el que hacer tan temprano por la mañana, pero el chico no estaba dentro. Salió al balcón, encontrando sus zapatos y las claras huellas que lo llevaban al mar, mientras bajaba las escaleras, podía ver la melena de su hijo menor sobre salir de la neblina andando en círculos.   
.  
-No, no, no, esto no puede ser, no. – escucho decir al joven.   
.  
-Ramón, para lo que sea que estés haciendo y vuelve a casa jovencito. –   
.  
-Yo no soy así, eso es de enfermos, y yo no lo estoy, ¿verdad? Yo no soy de esa calaña, jamás lo haría. – decía casi entre lágrimas.  
.  
-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto el padre temiendo que hubiera cometido algún delito.   
.  
-Lo amo, aun lo hago, lo amo y mucho, Antony… él… - Ramón no pudo continuar, si lo hacía lloraría y no quería hacerlo.   
.  
El señor Lombardi no se molestó, por los años que duro la relación y los mese subyacentes, lo sabía, sabía que su hijo amaba a ese hombre, pero también sabia que no era el indicado.   
.  
-No seas melodramático. – le dijo con neutralidad. – no serias el primero ni el último en esta situación, muchas personas siguen amando a su ex, y está bien, lo importante es que lo superes y… -  
.  
-Es que no lo entiendes. – le dijo ahogando un grito. – La amo… -  
.  
-Sí, ya te entendí… -   
.  
-No, realmente la amo… ¿Cómo puede ser? –   
.  
-¿Y quién no lo haría? Fueron casi cuatro años de relación, Antony y tu tenían algo serio. –   
.  
-Lo amo a él, pero también a ella… - confeso muy apenado. – Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa, dije “te amo” pero no sé a quién de los dos se lo dije y ambos…oh, los odio, los odia a ambos, si cualquiera de los dos aparecía en este momento. – dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno lleno de ira. – y me ordenaran lo que fuera, beber agua de mar o comer arena, oh Dios… lo haría, yo lo haría. – dijo para comenzar a llorar mientras tomaba asiento. – me estoy volviendo loco, no puedo amar a dos personas a la vez, está mal… esta tan mal en tantos sentidos, pero no puedo evitarlo, pienso en ella como pienso en él y no sé a quién de los dos amó más. –  
.  
El señor Lombardi al final comprendió el dilema.   
.  
-Ramón, es totalmente normal. – le respondió posando una mano sobre su hombro. – no estas enfermo ni haces nada malo, amar es algo maravilloso, no tendrías por qué sentirte así. –   
.  
-Pero… -  
.  
-Yo lo sé, te entiendo, estas muy confundido, es totalmente normal, solo date tiempo para aclarar tu mente y veras en realidad de quien estas genuinamente enamorado, hijo, cuando dices “ella” ¿Te refieres a…? –  
.  
-Poppy. – murmuro como queriendo y no queriendo decirlo.   
.  
-Oh… - el señor Lombardi esbozo una sonrisa de victoria que por suerte Ramón no pudo ver. – pues las sabias lenguas suelen decir, que, si en verdad amaras a la primera persona, no te enamorarías de la segunda… yo solo digo, es una niña adorable, pero, tomate tu tiempo y vuelve a entrar en la casa, pareces todo un demente dando vueltas entre la neblina. – comento eso ultimo con tono de burla.   
.  
El joven obedeció y siguió a paso cercano a su padre de vuelta a casa, le agradaba que ya no fuera un secreto la situación dentro de su cabeza, pero aun que confesarlo disminuyo la presión de pensamientos, no soluciono para nada la mezcla de sentimientos que reinaba dentro de su corazón. Y el reloj no le ayudaba, pronto tendría que ir a su trabajo, a la universidad donde una de las personas que ahora tenían un gran poder sobre él habitaba.


	15. La carta de un "lo siento"

Poppy había llegado temprano a la universidad, tenía que hacer un sinfín de cosas relacionado con festividades, club, el cierre de semestre, era una larga lista, se encontraba con un megáfono gritando fuerte.   
.  
-¡Estudiantes de Villa Trolls, no olviden que san Valentín se acerca, hagan sus cartas, regalos y dedicatorias, nosotros nos encargaremos que llegue, declaran su amor a esa persona…! – Poppy guardo silencio.   
.  
Delante de ella, no muy lejos de donde gritaba con alegría, un auto se había estacionado, era Ramón, tenía varios curitas en su rostro y sus manos estaban vendadas. A pesar de lo aporreado que lucía, no se veía con un ánimo distinto, bajo del carro y camino directo al edificio donde trabajaba, era claro que la ignoraba con dolo, pero así estaban mejor las cosas. El hecho de que lo hiciera le facilitaba las cosas para su más reciente plan.   
.  
Flashback:   
.  
Habia vuelto a su casa luego de lo sucedido con el problema de las rosas, “Escribir una carta de disculpas” era pan comido, eso pensó, siempre escribía cartas, invitaciones, panfletos, scrapbook; Llevaba un buen rato con una hoja en blanco, cuando su padre la llamo.   
.  
-Tienes visitas, Poppy. –   
.  
-Gracias, Papá. –   
.  
Dj, Satín y Seda habían llegado, entraron a su habitación y luego de escuchar cual era la conclusión del consejo estudiantil le dijeron.   
.  
-Pues si solo quiere una disculpa, dásela. – comento Seda  
.  
-Pero no sé cómo disculparme, ¿qué quiere que le diga? – contesto viendo la hoja en blanco.   
.  
-Te lo pongo fácil. – dijo Dj arrebatándole la hoja y escribiendo un “lo siento” con una burda letra. – Ten… así de simple, a personas tan idiotas como él, no hay que dedicarles tanto tiempo. –  
.  
Poppy vacilo en la cama, alzando la hoja con aquellas palabras escritas, no estaba seguro que eso era lo que él quería, ella ya se había disculpado antes y sus simples disculpas no le gustaron, esa no será la excepción. Mientras sus amigas comenzaban a hablar de cosas más amenas, Poppy saco sus herramientas para manualidades, estaba lista para agregar las cosas que saco de la basura a su scrapbook, llevaba pegados algunos pétalos y pedazos del jarrón, cuando se dio cuenta que el arrugado papel que tomo, tenía un nombre.  
.  
-¿Antony? – leyó dudando, “El que le regalo las flores es un ¿chico?” No, no podía ser, seguro había leído mal.   
.  
Fue casi una coincidencia que las gemelas hubieran llevado sus revistas de moda, la madre de ambas era diseñadora y acaba de tener un desfile de moda, Seda y Satín estaban tan orgullosas del trabajo de su madre, que querían mostrarles a DJ y a Poppy un resumen de su trabajo, no había nada mejor que las revistas donde había aparecido. Hablaban de ello mientras la chica de cabellos rosa miraba las revistas esparcidas en el piso estando ella de cabeza, colgando de su cama, cuando vio algo, o más bien a alguien conocido en una de las fotos.   
.  
-¿Ramón? –   
.  
-¿Dónde? – pregunto Satín que estaba más cerca de Poppy.   
.  
-En la revista… ¡en esa! – Poppy se dejó caer arrastrándose hasta donde vio la fotografía. – Reconocería ese gorro gris aburrido a kilómetros, es él. –  
.   
-¿En una de las fiestas de nuestra madre? – pregunto Seda.   
.  
-¿Qué hacía ahí? – dijo Satín.   
.  
-Aquí también esta. – Poppy lo había encontrado en otra. – Y en esta… también aquí, ¿Qué hacía en esas fiestas? –  
.  
No era que el joven saliera en el cuadro principal, sino que se le veía en el fondo, comiendo algún canapé o tomando alguna copa de champagne.   
.  
-Quizás un amigo lo invitaba, si tienes buenos contactos, estas dentro. – comento Dj aburrida de que el chico fuera de nuevo el tema de conversación, tomo una almohada felpuda y se dejó caer en la cama dispuesta a dormir.   
.  
-Si, debe de ser solo eso. – concluyeron las gemelas.   
.  
Poppy no estaba para nada segura de que fuera por eso, tenía una corazonada, tomo todas las revistas donde él aparecía y trato de encontrar coincidencias, no fue has que noto que en una un chico de tez blanca con cabellos platinados lo tomaba de la cintura mientras ambos reían. Noto pronto que había una conexión entre ellos. Miro otra revista donde el joven lucía un traje muy entallado, era bastante guapo, sus ojos azules, casi grises eran verdaderamente bellos.   
.  
-Este chico… es un modelo ¿Cierto? –  
.  
Las gemelas lo miraron y con una sonrisa contestaron.   
.  
-¡ANTONY! – en un coro de ensueño.   
.  
-Es uno de los modelos favoritos de nuestra madre. – comento Seda.   
.  
-Guapo, divertido, maravilloso, encantador…pero no te ilusiones cariño, es gay. –   
.  
Hubo un silencio, la mente de Poppy marchaba al mil.   
.  
-Oh por Dios… ¡ES GAY! – grito la chica. Las demás presentes se sobresaltaron.   
.  
-Sí, lo es, no es que fuera un secreto, de hecho, tenía un novio, Seda y yo nunca lo conocimos y como no charlábamos mucho con él… pero bueno, es normal, es muy guapo. –   
.  
-Ramón. –  
.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver en esto? – pregunto molesta Dj  
.  
-¿No lo entienden? – pregunto Poppy notando que nadie la comprendía, junto varias revistas, busco en algunas otras y las acerco, tomo la nota arrugada con el mensaje y lo puso en el centro. – Ramón y Antony eran novios, por eso Ramón sale en las fotos de las fiestas de su madre, Antony lo llevaba, ellos dos cortaron luego de que él no aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio… o Dios… lo rechazo, debió de haberle roto el corazón, pero de seguro Antony recapacito y quiere volver, por eso le mando las rosas y él… él muy idiota no quiere saber de él…pero de seguro que si se vuelven a verse se enamoraran de nuevo y seguro que… -  
.  
-Wow wow… Poppy, espera, ¿estás segura que esto es real? Tal vez Ramón fue invitado por otra persona. –  
.  
-La carta que venía con las rosas, la mando Antony. –   
.  
-Hay muchas personas que se llaman así. - comento Dj.   
.  
-Podemos averiguarlo. – propuso Satín. – Antony tiene una página oficial donde sube su trabajo, si Ramón salía con él, lo podremos ver en algunas de las imágenes. –   
Encendieron la computadora e ingresaron al sitio web profesional del modelo, para acortar la búsqueda, localizaron los álbum de cuatro años atrás, Ramón había mencionado en una discusión que una de sus relaciones duro eso. Poppy sonrió victoriosa, Ramón no solo estaba en el cuadro de las fotos, en los fondos, con la nariz sumergida en una agenda negra, comiendo o viendo por la ventana, en algunas fotografías se le veía abrazado con el modelo, susurrando cosas en su oído o dándole pequeños y sutiles besos llenos de un profundo afecto.   
.  
-Si, si… esto es genial. – gritó exaltada.   
.  
-¿Por qué? –  
.  
-No lo entienden, ¿que es mejor que una boba carta de “lo siento”? ¿No lo saben? Un verdadero reencuentro con tu verdadero amor y un “vivieron felices para siempre”, eso es lo que le dale, pero necesito su ayuda. –   
.  
Final de Flashback   
.  
El plan de Poppy era simple, tomaría esas imágenes y las proyectaría en el auditorio solo para él, para recordarle lo feliz que eran y que aun había una esperanza para que volvieran, era sencillo, llegada la hora, Seda y Satín llevaron con engaños a Ramón al lugar marcado, mientras Dj Suki ya tenía listo las luces, el proyector y la música, más Poppy no aparecía. La atareada joven estaba aun con sus deberes, ayudando a los demás estudiantes con los eventos, juntas de club, su tarea como representante de la clase, no le veía fin, pero al final se pudo zafarse de algunas cosas de su lista y correr en dirección al auditorio.   
.  
-Poppy ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto Dj en una llamada.   
.  
-Voy para allá, empiecen sin mí. –   
.  
Corrió a todo lo que sus pies le daban y no fue hasta que llego al ascensor que pudo respirar, los ascensores de la universidad eran algo lentos, un par de minutos y estaría ahí, para relajarse saco su celular, pensó que no había revisado el perfil de Antony en su página personal, “Debe de tener más fotos con él” buscaba encontrar algo que le diera a Ramón una razón para regresar corriendo a sus brazos, más fue todo lo contrario. Apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, corrió de nuevo al área de proyección y hablo con voz agitada por el altavoz.   
.  
-El amor… el amor es… maravilloso, lo mejor en la vida es sentirlo, tenerlo, pero…lo mejor del amor es cuando…te corresponden. –   
.  
-Poppy, eso no era lo que le ibas decir, ¿Por qué lo cambias? – le pregunto Dj.   
.  
-Descubrí algo. – menciono mientras desconecta el dispositivo de la laptop y lo conectaba con su celular. Volvió de nuevo al alto parlante. – Él no te ama. –   
.  
Ramón estaba en el pasillo del auditorio, había llegado a el, porque las gemelas le dijeron que el rector quería tener una charla con él por lo sucedido con las rosas, más al llegar se topó con la proyección de lo que fue su última relación amorosa, aun atormentado por su pesadilla, cayó casi en un ensueño reviviendo sus recuerdos con Antony, las ansias de volver a su lado estaban de nuevo devorando su cordura, más que antes deseaba salir corriendo a su encuentro. La nueva imagen que se presentó frente a él, acompañada de la voz de Poppy, lo regreso a la realidad como un balde de agua fría. Antony besaba a un chico, y lo peor de todo, ambos se veían muy felices.   
.  
-Lo lamento. – escucho la voz de Poppy detrás de él. – Pensé que debía reunirte con la persona que se arriesgó en regalarte un puñado de bellas rosas, pero… - Poppy miro a la imagen proyectada. – Antony te mando las rosas el mismo día que se tomó esa foto y por las demás fotos que vi… creo que no estaba en sus planes volver contigo. – le dijo con bastante vergüenza, al fin entendía que había cometido un grave error. – Ramón, ahora lo entiendo y sabes… no te merece, ¿Ramón? –   
.  
El joven no dejaba de ver al modelo en la proyección, y sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla, suspiro.   
.  
-Lo amo, y sé que no debería, el día que le quería proponer matrimonio, descubrí que se veía con alguien más, arme un escándalo y pensé que saldría detrás de mí, pero… no fue así, se quedó con él. – dijo mirando al joven al que besaba en la foto. Luego añadió. – Ese anillo, se lo lance antes de irme, pase horas tratando de encontrar el anillo perfecto y no fue nada barato. – cometo con algunas risas apagadas. - ¿Verdad que le queda perfecto? – le pregunto viéndola con ojos cristalinos, parecía que en cualquier momento romperían en llanto.   
.  
-Es perfecto, tienes un buen gusto con los anillos. –   
.  
-Que gracioso que lo menciones, me rechazaron dos veces y … me alegra de no haber dado ninguna reliquia familiar o algo así. –  
.  
-Lo lamento. –   
.  
-Si, como digas… - Ramón metió sus manos a su chaqueta, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a irse.   
.  
-Ramón… -  
.  
-¿Qué? –  
.  
-Él no vale la pena. –   
.  
-Ya lo sé, idiota. –   
.  
-Ramón… -  
.  
-¡¿Qué?! –  
.  
-Yo… yo en su lugar no te hubiera engañado y…yo te hubiera dicho que sí. –   
.  
Ramón la miro un instante, casi hipnotizado, ¿Estaría soñando? Para nada, pero eso no era más que palabras de consuelo baratas, es lo que cualquiera le diría a alguien que termino una relación de esa manera.   
.  
-Gracias, me supongo… tengo que irme, a diferencia de ti, yo si trabajo. – dijo con cierto tono molesto para luego pasar a retirarse.   
.  
Ese día ambos meditaron en lo sucedido, Poppy concluyo que no debió de actuar como lo hizo, más allá de lo exagerado de su reacción, no conocía el pasado de Ramón, debió suponer que algo terrible le había pasado por lo cual le quedara tal resentimiento a la celebridad. El joven por su parte entendió que las intenciones de Poppy eran genuinas, trataba siempre de hacerle algún bien, aunque el resultado de sus acciones, causaran lo contrario, era después de todo, una chica increíble. El fin de la jornada termino, volvió a casa, a pesar de todo el ajetreo, se sentía mucho mejor que en la mañana, al menos sabía que podía controlarse y que en algún momento, pasado un tiempo, su razón regresaría para quedarse.   
.  
-Hola hermano. – Lo saludo Nube, que hurtaba el refrigerador. - ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? –   
.  
-Bien, eso creo… - dijo en un estado comatoso.   
.  
Nube al verlo tan aletargado se preocupó, sonrió y tratando de animarlo le dijo.   
.  
-Lo que tú necesitas es una grande, escandalosa fiesta llena de presas jugosas a las que puedas devorar. –   
.  
-No estoy de humor para eso. –  
.  
-Vamos, te caerá bien, mis fiestas son de las mejores. –  
.  
-Nuestro padre te matara si haces otra fiesta de esas. –   
.  
-No se molestará si no se entera, despreocúpate, en serio, créeme, es lo que necesitas. –  
.  
-No, gracias. – Ramón comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras Nube le respondió contento.   
.  
-Comenzare con los preparativos, sé que te caerá bien, me lo agradecerás luego. – termino por decir mientras levantaba la bocina del teléfono y comenzaba a telefonear a todos sus conocidos.


	16. Sin opciones

Algunos días había pasado tras lo sucedido con las rosas, no se podría decir que Ramón y Poppy eran amigos, pero de que su relación había subido un pequeño escalón, era bastante obvio, se saludaban con educación cada que se topaban y ante el característico sarcasmo de joven, la chica respondía con risas, pues ya no se lo tomaba a pecho.   
.  
-Poppy y tú… ¿Cómo van? – pregunto la señora O´Hare   
.  
-¿Cómo dice? –  
.  
-Tú y ella, ya se hablan ¿no? –   
.  
-Claro, no somos niños, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella entendiera que hizo mal y pidiera disculpas. –   
.  
-Pero que dices, tú te comportaste igual de infantil que ella. –  
.  
-No, no lo hice. – se quejó haciendo una mueca y volviendo a meter la cara en una carpeta.   
.  
-Iré por algunas cosas a la oficina del director. – dijo la anciana tomando su bastón.   
.  
-¿No quiere que lo haga yo? –  
.  
-¿Estas tratando de decir que soy vieja? No, no quiero, además tengo un asunto que tratar con el director. -  
.  
-Está bien, no dije nada. -   
.  
La anciana salió a paso lento por el pasillo, tardo mucho en llegar al elevador, y aún más en salir del edificio, no era tanto porque sus años le impidieran caminar más rápido, nada tenía que ver, es que disfrutaba, de cada paso, de toda la vista, su último año en la universidad, los últimos días, y notaba cada cambio recordando como había pasado los años, los cambios de pintura en las paredes de los edificios, a veces azules, otros rojos, como olvidar el año en que se sembraron los almendros, le llegaban los retoños a la rodilla y ahora, casi tenían dos pisos de altos; los caminos ahora trazados, en sus tiempos no eran más que senderos de tierra, no se había alejado tanto de su oficina cuando vio a un grupo de chicas que charlaban.   
.  
-Tienes que probártelo Poppy. – le decían las gemelas.   
.  
Tenían en las manos un hermoso vestido de noche, el que sostenían como si fuera la cosa más valiosa.   
.  
-Bien, bien, iré al baño y me lo… -  
.  
-¡En el baño no! – gritaron ambas.   
.  
-Podría mojarse con algún liquido asqueroso y de dudosa procedencia. – comento Seda.   
.  
-Ok, entonces en los vestidores. –   
.  
-Donde las chicas de danza llenan con lodo y sudor las bancas, jamás. -   
.  
-Pero… si no es ahí, ¿Dónde? –   
.  
-En alguna aula u oficina, eres la hija del alcalde, representante de la clase, organizadora de… -  
.  
-Ya entendí, ya entendí… dejen pienso. –  
.  
-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas en mi oficina? – cometo la anciana.   
.  
-¿Nos la prestaría? – pregunto el par.   
.  
-Si, solo díganle a Ramón que yo las mando, así no las molestara. –  
.  
-Muchas gracias. – las gemelas le entregaron la ropa a Poppy. – ve y póntela, nosotras te alcanzamos, necesitamos una cámara, un fondo, unas luces, ¡vamos! – exclamaron para salir corriendo  
.  
-Bueno, creo que me voy a adelantar, muchas gracias señora O´Hare. –   
.  
-Diviértete Poppy. – le dijo la anciana para seguir en su camino.   
.  
Poppy llevo con extremo cuidado la prenda de ropa, temía que algo le pasara y eso les causara un colapso a sus amigas. Llego a la oficina de la mujer que compartía con aquel joven.   
.  
-Buenos días. –   
.  
-Eran buenos. – le contesto sin voltearla a ver. – La señora O´Hare salió, si la estás buscando, está en… -  
.  
-Oh, no, yo no… es que ella nos prestó su oficina. –   
.  
-¿Nos? – pregunto volteando a verla.   
.  
-Si, Seda y Satín quieren que me pruebe este vestido y… -  
.  
-¿Y no hay vestidores ni baños para que lo hagas? –   
.  
-Eso les dije y temen que se ensucie y pues la señora O´Hare. –  
.  
-Claro, se aprovecharon de una pobre anciana que caminaba desprotegida para pedirle algo. –   
.  
-¡No hicimos eso! –   
.  
-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo podrías? – pregunto sarcástico.   
.  
-Ella la ofreció, no se lo pedimos, además… ¡No es tú oficina! –   
.  
Ramón la miro receloso, en cierta forma tenía razón, no era suya.   
.  
-Haz lo que quieras. –   
.  
Esa respuesta le resulto chistosa, ¿Acaso eso quería decir que le había ganado la discusión? Poppy vio el baño, Seda y Satín no quería que se cambiara en uno, la oficina le funcionaba, claro, solo si estaba sola.   
.  
-¿Crees poder…? Tú sabes… ¿Salir mientras me cambio? –   
.  
-¿Disculpa? –   
.  
-Solo un momento, lo hago rápido. –   
.  
-Estoy trabajando, no jugando, como lo que tú estás haciendo ahora, ahí tienes el baño, úsalo y deja de molestarme. –   
.  
-No puedo, las chicas dijeron… -  
.  
-Uy, que lastima, entonces no podrás probarte ese bello vestido, porque yo no pienso en salir de aquí hasta que termine. –   
.  
Poppy lo miro molesta, hablaba en serio, seguiría trabajando sin prestarle atención, “No me vera si lo hago rápido, y si me ve…” se ilumino su mente, “Es gay, qué más da que me vea”. La chica dejo el vestido sobre el escritorio de la anciana y dándole la espalda a Ramón, comenzó a quitarse la ropa con cierto tono presumido.   
.  
-¿Qué… que estás haciendo? – pregunto un tanto atontado Ramón viendo embobado su espalda desnuda.   
.  
-Me cambio, quiero estar lista para cuando llegue Seda y Satín. -  
.  
-Si, entiendo eso… pero, tú… estas… haciéndole enfrente de mí. –   
.  
-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto burlona.   
.  
-Algo… no, quiero decir, no, yo no… -  
.  
-Descuida, sé que me tienes envidia. – dijo mientras se giraba dejándole ver sus pronunciados senos, libres y redondos. Poppy fue quitándose el short quedándose solo con sus bragas de color rosa pastel.   
.  
-Si… yo… - decía casi babeando. – yo te envi…¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué crees que yo te envidio? – Pregunto levantándose, caminando hasta ponerse frente ella. – Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto, yo no te tengo envidia de nada, ¿Por qué te envidiaría? –   
.  
-Por estas. – dijo alzando sus pechos con ambas manos. – y estas. – menciono mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cintura hasta llevar a sus glúteos. – yo las tengo y tú no, seguramente solo puedes pensar en cuántos hombres se te escapan por no tenerlas y sabes que yo si podre tenerlos. –   
.  
-Tu… ¿Tú crees que yo quiero ser mujer? –   
.  
-Claro, eres gay. –   
.  
-Eso es tan… Dios, eres tan… -  
.  
-Hermosa. – dijo saltando para hacer rebotar sus senos.   
.  
-¡Ignorante! Que sea gay no significa que me sienta mujer o que quiera ser una, me gusta ser hombre y me gustan los hombres que no quieren ser un remedo de mujer o una imitación del género femenino. –   
.  
-Aja… como no. – dijo la joven volteándose, recargando su torso en el escritorio y levantando sus posaderas en su dirección. – Podrás decir todo lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos, que te mueres por tener esto. – comento mientras sacudía sus glúteos y abría las piernas haciendo obvio a lo que se refería. Ramón se quedó ido al notar lo marcado que estaban sus hoyuelos de venus.   
.  
“Quiero tocarlos, ah… quiero cog…” pensó, pero se contuvo.   
.  
-Eres tan imbécil que no pasare ni un minuto más esta oficina contigo. – le contesto, tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar.   
.  
-Lo que dijo Dj era cierto, a los gays no les gusta ver mujeres desnudas. – se jacto de haber ganado y se dispuso a ponerse el vestido.   
.  
Ramón llego al elevador, apenas las puertas se cerraron comenzó a gritar.   
.  
-¡HERMOSA! ¡DIOSA MARAVILLOSA! ¡ESQUICITA! ¡ENCANTADORA! Si por mi fuera te cogía en este instante… ¡maldita zorra! – Dejo escapar un grito, tenía tantas mezclas de sentimientos, se sentía ofendido por lo que dijo, pero también encantado de que haya hecho lo que hizo. – ¡Que soy gay, dice que soy gay… maravilloso, esto es estupendo, no solo tengo un crush con mi ex, ahora la única chica que podría hacerme olvidarlo cree que soy GAY! –  
.  
Ramón entro a su auto y se alejó de la universidad mientras sacaba su agenda, con su celular comenzó a hacer una serie de llamadas.   
.  
No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, mucho menos como termino en esa situación, se encontraba recostado en un sillón no muy amplio, de tela rasposa con un soso color café y líneas rojas, no era para nada cómodo, podía sentir el esqueleto del mueble encajándosele en la espalda, los almohadones del asiento se hundían volviéndolo aún más incómodo. ¿Qué era peor que eso? Cierto, el chico que con ansias lo besaba, era el gerente de la farmacia a la que fue por la lista de la señora O´Hare, su boca sabía extraña, era como si hubiera tomado todo un frasco de enjuague bucal, pero su mal aliento seguía sobresaliendo entre el dulce sabor de la menta, su cara estaba llena de algún tipo de crema dermatológica que desprendía un olor a medicamento barato; Emocionado por el momento y el galante acompañante, el chico se aventuró a abandonar sus labios para dejar un camino de saliva desde su rostro hasta su cuello. Aquello fue mejor que un balde de agua fría para hacer que Ramón volviera a la realidad.   
.  
-Espera, espera… no puedo, lo siento, es que… llegue aquí por un impulso y ahora que lo pienso, esto no es lo que quería. – dijo alejando al chico con sus manos.   
.  
-¿Qué? Vamos, no me puedes dejar así. – se quejó el joven.   
.  
-¿Así…cómo? –   
.  
Ramón bajo la mirada y pudo ver un pequeño bulto, el joven bajo sus pantalones, mostrándole a su diminuto amigo.   
.  
-Wow… yo… eh… -   
.  
No sabía que decir, era un miembro bastante pequeño, aunque tenía un grosor bueno.   
.  
-No te quedes ahí, gózalo. – comento para tomar su mano y ponerla sobre el. -¿Te gusta lo que ves? – lo forzó a que su mano lo masajeara.   
.  
El chico de la gorra gris no sabía que decir, estaba bastante asqueado, por un breve momento le siguió el juego, lo tomo con fuerza y empezó a estimularlo, pero el simple hecho de sentir sus pliegues fofos, le causó la repulsión más grande que jamás había sentido.   
.  
-¡No! De verdad lo siento, no eres tú, ¿si? Es solo que…yo… es que… -  
.  
-¡¿Qué?! –  
.  
-No soy gay. –  
.  
-¿Qué? Pero si tú y yo nos… -  
.  
-Oh no, es que soy bisexual y en este momento, te soy sincero, llegue aquí porque una chica, una chica que es… Dios, hermosa, ella cree que soy gay y… no sé, pensé que, si me la sacaba de la cabeza, te estoy utilizando, lo siento, sé que soy una horrible persona, comprendo que no quieras volverme a ver, no te preocupes, no te volveré a molestar, me iré por donde vine… - Ramón se estaba deslizando lentamente mientras lo decía, pero el chico lo detuvo.   
.  
-No me importa. –  
.  
-¿Qué?-  
.  
-Sí, está bien, hagámoslo, te ayudare a sacártela de la cabeza. – decía mientras se le encimaba cada vez más. – me gusta la idea, te serviré para eso, y si necesitas más de todo esto. – dijo restregándole su pequeño miembro en su torso por debajo de la camisa. – aquí estaré para ti. – trato de besarlo de nuevo, pero Ramón se le volvió a escapar.   
.  
-¡NO! Por favor, no es que … ah Dios, mira, fue un error, no soy de ese tipo de personas y para nada estoy desesperado, solo… no sé cómo llegue a esto, en verdad lo siento, no puedo… tengo que irme. – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, termino zafándose de él y salió corriendo de la oficina.   
.  
Salió por el área de almacenamiento y no dudo en atravesar el umbral con las letras “salida” a toda velocidad.   
.  
-¡¿Es por mi sudor?! ¡Esta vez me puse un desodorante más fuerte! ¡Puedo usar otro si quieres! – escucho gritar al joven que corría de forma torpe tras el por el estacionamiento mientras se ajustaba el pantalón.   
.  
-No es el desodorante, de hecho, hueles muy bien. – le contesto sin detenerse.   
.  
-¡Solo vuelve, te hare olvidarla! – grito sofocado.   
.  
-Lo dudo. – dijo en voz baja tratando de sacar sus llaves y meterla en la cerradura de su auto, la torpeza producida por las ansias por salir de ahí no le ayudaban. Al final pudo introducirla y sin más que esperar arranco su auto.   
.  
-Bien, ¡LARGATE! ¡VAS A REGRESAR, REGRESARAS POR MÁS DE ESTO! ¡NO LO NIEGES, TE GUSTO DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO PROVASTE! ¡VAS A REGRESAR ROGANDOME! ¡OCTAVIO MANZO TE ESTARA ESPERANDO! –   
.  
El chico se volvía más pequeño en el retrovisor de su auto conforme avanzaba, Ramón ahora recordaba cómo había llegado hasta sus resbalosas manos. Ver a Poppy desnuda le había despertado un voraz apetito, moría por revolcarse con ella, pero eso no sería, en su mente tenía dos grandes motivos, no saldría con ella ni muerto, porque la chica no le agradaba, y en segundo, no dejaría que ella ganara, pues en su extraña manera de pensar sobre su situación sentimental actual, Antony y Poppy luchaban ferozmente por cuál de los dos se quedaría con su corazón. Había pues llamado a muchos de sus ex compañeros.   
.  
-¿Sabías que Rick, el chico de biología que tanto me rogaba por salir conmigo, se casó? – Le pregunto Ramón a Nube, este se asustó, pues no lo escucho entrar a casa.   
.  
-Ramón, no te espera tan temprano… ¿Terminaste antes? –   
.  
-¿Y qué Samanta, la chica de enfermería que no dejaba de mandarme dulces, ya tiene un hija? –   
.  
-Si, nuestros compañeros siguieron con sus vidas, ¿Qué con eso? –   
.  
-Bill, él decía que jamás se casaría, tiene una increíble casa, una amada esposa y dos niños ¡dos! – Dijo dramáticamente dejándose caer en el sillón.   
.  
-¿Esto es algún tipo crisis de los 20?… aunque ya vas más a los 30… ¿Estas teniendo la crisis de los 30? – comento burlón.   
.  
-Nube, yo… yo trabaje por tener todo lo que ellos tienen ahora, ellos no lo deseaban y… lo tienen, esto no es justo, ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? –   
.  
-Hermano. – dijo lanzándose al sillón, casi aplastándolo, rodio su cuello con su brazo y le hablo al oído. – Ellos metieron la pata. –  
.  
-¿Qué? –   
.  
-Son cosas que la gente mayor siempre nos dijo. – comento poniéndose de pie y regresando a la cocina a comer un entremés. – Casarte y tener hijos son cosas que entre más planeas menos pasan, deja de razonar y de forzar a que te pasen, cuando te pase…pasara. –   
.  
-¡PERO NO PASA NADA! –   
.  
-Y seguirá sin pasar, mientras no dejes la basura en su lugar. – dijo aquello refiriéndose a Antony. – Y si no buscas más opciones… -   
.  
-Opciones… mis opciones se acabaron, todos los que conozco ya se casaron y tienen hijos y el tipo de hoy… no me hagas recordarlo. –   
.  
-¿Hoy tuviste algo de “acción”? –   
.  
-Necesito mejores opciones que eso. –   
.  
-No desesperes, la fiesta que te preparo tendrá de todo un poco, bombones candentes, chicos con cuadritos, si quieres banana o quieres papaya, tu sabrás. – comento con cierto tono pervertido.   
.  
Ramón no le contesto, solo negó con la cabeza, su hermano tenía un buen punto, necesitaba opciones, y que mejor manera que encontrar una que con una fiesta.


	17. Canción de cuna

La gran Poppy tenía un pequeño problema, al inicio minúsculo, después un poco estresante, pero ahora, acercándose la fecha de San Valentín, se había vuelto uno grande. Era buena planeando eventos, y parte de su éxito se debía a que los pasos a seguir los elaboraba meses, incluso un año antes, para ese último festejo de corazones, cantarían y bailarían todos sobre un escenario, ella, claro, a dúo con su amado novio, que actualmente portaba el título de “ex”. Llamarlo y pedirle que participara en la ceremonia era una opción, una que no le gustaba tanto, pero aceptable; más al hacer la llamada, este nunca contesto. “Debe de estar en algún lugar donde no hay señal”, Arroyin se había ido con un grupo de yoguis a buscar su animal espiritual, o algo así recordaba Poppy, tampoco recordaba si había dicho que se iba a la montaña o al bosque. No importaba cual fuera el motivo por el cual no contestaba, el punto era que se había quedado sin el cantante principal, y a pesar que muchos chicos se propusieron a ocupar el puesto, ninguno de ellos daba el ancho.   
.  
-¿Qué voy a hacer? – se preguntaba Poppy.   
.  
-Sigue buscando. – propuso Satín.   
.  
-¿Por qué tendrías que cantar con un hombre? ¿Qué hay de la igualdad? Canta con una chica, yo puedo hacer el dúo contigo. – dijo Dj, pero nadie la tomo en cuenta.  
.  
-Bueno, si ninguno te busca contrata a uno externo. – comento Seda.   
.  
-No tenemos dinero para tanto. – contestó desanimada Poppy, que ya había pensado en esa idea.   
.  
-¿Por qué no se lo piden a Ramón? – escucharon decir a una voz.  
.   
-¡Señora O´Hare! – exclamaron todas al verla detrás de ella.   
.  
La anciana portaba una liga y muñequeras propias de quien se ejercita, acababa de ir ella misma por su café, cierto que la edad le quita movilidad a las personas con el tiempo, pero la mujer sabía que en su caso era más por su vida sedentaria, ahora su propósito, pequeño para algunos, era ir ella misma por su café.   
.  
-Ramón les ayudara si le dicen que es de mi parte, o de parte de su padre, le teme más a él que a mí. – comento con tono de broma.   
.  
-¿Ese tipo canta? – pregunto algo incrédulo Dj.   
.  
Seda y Satín negaron con la cabeza, Poppy al ver la negativa de sus amigas, que eran también parte del equipo para el evento, trato de rechazar su oferta de la manera más cordial.   
.  
-Nos encantaría, pero… las audiciones fueron el otro día, se publicó la convocatoria en toda la universidad, no le debió de haber interesado, además, sería injusto escoger a alguien que no es estudiante y que tampoco fue a la audición, cuando muchos se tomaron la molestia. –  
.  
-Si lo que quieres es una audición, puedes ir al área de guardería de la universidad, ahora mismo está dando un concierto. –   
.  
-¿Ramón? – pregunto curiosa Poppy.   
.  
-Hasta luego chicas. – se despidió contenta, sabiendo que había desertado en ella lo necesario para que fuera a su encuentro.   
.  
Poppy salió corriendo apenas la anciana le dio la espalda. La guardería de la universidad era amplia, se extendía casi por todo el piso del edificio de psicología, ahí se daba atención a las chicas del campus que tenían embarazos, la mayoría eran no deseados, casi todas terminaban siendo madres solteras, para que no perdieran los estudios, el gobierno de su padre les dio varias opciones, podía abortar de manera segura, podían dar en adopción a su bebé, con la ayuda del área de enfermería de la escuela se les trataría durante el embarazo, o podían decidir tenerlo, la escuela les brindaría guardería y les pasaría una pensión mientras continuaran con sus estudios. La joven hija del alcalde no era muy adicta a ir a esa zona, adoraba a los bebés, pero las enfermeras con agujas la ponían algo nerviosa. Al llegar la cuidadora del área la saludo.   
.  
-Buenos días, Poppy, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –   
.  
-Un chico, bueno… no me refiero a que yo este… tu sabes, nada de eso, escuche que alguien que conozco ha venido a cantar. –   
.  
-¿Te refieres a Ramón? Viene una vez a la semana, me ayuda bastante, en especial con la bebé de Gabriela, no para de llorar hasta que escucha su voz, creo que la beba se ha enamorado de él. – bromeo.   
.  
-¿Tan bien lo hace? –   
.  
-Escúchalo por ti misma… - le dijo mientras le abría la puerta y le señalaba donde estaba.   
.  
Poppy no se acercó, no era necesario, la voz de Ramón hacía eco y corría vibrante por el pasillo, calmando al instante a todos los niños, durmiendo a los bebés.   
.  
-Siempre es hora de la siesta cuando viene Ramón. – Comento la chica de la guardería mientras que le ponía una cobija a un pequeño que se había quedado dormido a mitad del pasillo. – Es un encanto, y si su voz no te convence, solo tienes que verlo. – comento empujándola hasta la puerta, ambas se quedaron viendo al joven tras la apertura de la puerta.   
Ramón sostenía con delicadeza a la bebé, meciéndola con dulzura indescriptible, la manera en la que la veía derretía el corazón, parecía que sostenía entre sus brazos al tesoro más valioso de la tierra.   
.  
-Al verlo así, ¿no te dan ganas de que Ramón sea el padre de tus hijos? – pregunto sofocando una risa nerviosa.  
.   
-Si, Dios… si, yo le daría un hijo, dos o tres, los que quiera, pero no te ilusiones. – dijo con algo de pesar. – Es gay. –   
.  
-¡NO! – dijo en un grito acallado y un tanto dramático. – Todos los buenos son gay, ¿Qué nos quedara a nosotras? –   
.  
-No lo sé. – dijo Poppy riendo. – Lo que sí sé es que tengo que convencerlo a que participe en el evento, es perfecto. –   
.  
Ramón salió luego de cantarle a la nena todo su repertorio, llevaba algunos pasos dados, cuando se percató que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.   
.  
-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! – pregunto molesto mirando detrás de un bote de basura donde se escondía la chica de cabellos rosados.   
.  
-¿Yo? Nada, solo caminaba por aquí y… por casualidad, nada fue planeado, te lo aseguro, fui a la guardería a visitar a mi amiga, y no pude evitar escuchar que alguien cantaba… oye. – menciono levantando las manos en son de paz. – Enserio, tienes una voz maravillosa. –   
.  
-¿Gracias? – Ramón se comenzó a ruborizar.   
.  
-Y, estaba pensando, es un desperdicio que no la uses más que para arrullar bebés, tal vez, no sé, seria genial que tú… ya sabes, teníamos unas audiciones hace algunos días y… -  
.  
-NO… - Ramón siguió su andar.   
.  
-Pero si ni siquiera te he propuesto nada, ¿Cómo puedes negarte? –   
.  
-Tú quieres que cante contigo. –   
.  
-Bueno, si, pero… -  
.  
-No. –   
.  
-¿Por qué no? –  
.  
-Porque no puedo, el trabajo con la señora O´Hare es … -  
.  
-Ella me dijo que si podrías, ella me mando a …bueno, no, pero… - Poppy rectifico para no echar a la anciana de cabeza. – comento el otro día que su trabajo ya se está acabando, solo vienen a cumplir con las horas, no tienes nada mejor que hacer. –   
.  
-Claro, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero venir a aquí y pasar todo el día a tu lado no es mi… eso sería… yo no… es que… -  
.  
-¿Tú qué? No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novio, solo te pido que cantes a dúo conmigo. –   
.  
-Ya lo sé, es porque crees que soy gay. – susurro malhumorado.   
.  
-Quiero que cantes a mi lado, por favor. – le suplico extendiendo su mano, esperando ansiosa que él le correspondiera.   
.  
Ramón sintió el mundo detenerse, era increíble, su corazón latía como loco, por más que tratara de calmarlo, en ese estado totalmente enamorado, podría pedirle que saltara de un puente y lo haría sin pensarlo, su mano comenzó a moverse sola, él trato de que no se notara, la poca lógica que le quedaba le gritaba que no lo hiciera.   
.  
-Vamos, a los gays les fascina ser el centro de atención, sé que lo quieres. – comento sacudiendo su mano y sonriendo ampliamente. Aquellas palabras fueron como puñaladas directo en su ilusión.   
.  
-¿Disculpa? – pregunto indignado.   
.  
-Ya sabes, te gusta eso de vestir bien, estar bajo los reflectores, ser el centro de atención, como una diva. –   
.  
-Tú… eres tan. – Todo hueco en su estómago se llenó en un instante de ira. – Si crees que te ayudare, estas muy equivocada, porque que sea gay, no significa que me gusten todas las cosas bobas y cursis, o que me guste lo mismo que le gusta a las mujeres, suerte con tu bobo número. – le contesto para después alejarse de ella.   
.  
Tenía suerte, se sentía a salvo al pensar que cada que se sentía seriamente atrapado por su mirada, Poppy diría alguna tontería u ofensa no planeada que lo regresaría a la realidad. Los días siguientes fueron algo duros de tolerar, ella y él discutían como antes, y como medida de controlarlo, Poppy lucia sus blusas más escotadas y sus faldas más cortas. Ramón solía alejarse de ella cuando le hacía insinuaciones, la chica siempre pensó que se debía a su orientación sexual. Las noches para el joven eran largas, tenía un nuevo capítulo de insomnio, esta vez no porque no pudiera dormir, sino que no quería, aun con el sueño encima, forzando a que sus parpados se cerraran, Ramón luchaba porque no sucediera, temía tener algún sueño con ella o con Antony, o con ambos. No deseaba volver a sentirse tan confundido como con aquella pesadilla placentera.   
.  
Un día, andando por la escuela, cerca de un campo de futbol donde habían puesto un escenario pequeño, un tanto improvisado, Poppy y un sinfín de chicos estaban ensayando, el primero de muchos antes del evento, la chica al verlo se acercó a él. Sabía lo que le pediría.   
.  
-Lo siento, no puedo. – le dijo apenas la tuvo cerca.   
.  
-No, si puedes. – le dijo cambiando su sonrisa por un puchero. – Te escuche cantar y aunque me cuesta decirlo, lo haces genial, por favor, te lo ruego. –  
.  
-¿Me ruegas? – pregunto burlón.   
.  
-Te deberé un favor. –   
.  
-Por tus estupideces me debes más que eso. –   
.  
-Ya me disculpé, de verdad lo siento, lo de las rosas… -  
.  
-No estoy hablando de eso. –   
.  
-Vamos ¿Qué fue lo que te hice que me odias tanto? –   
.  
-¿Y todavía preguntas? Por tu culpa me quede atrapado aquí. –   
.  
-¿Pero que hice? ¿Por qué me culpas? Te aseguro que sea lo que sea yo no fui, créeme lo que menos quisiera es verte. –   
.  
-Sigue con tus estupideces, vete a armar tu estúpida fiesta, niña mimada. –   
.  
-Bien… perdón, no sé porque, pero sea por lo que tu creas que yo hice, te pido perdón. –   
.  
-Y yo no te perdono. –   
.  
-¡¿Qué?! –   
.  
-No hasta que seas sincera. –   
.  
-Pero, no sé qué te hice. -   
.  
-Pues has memoria. –   
.  
Al no lograr convencerlo Poppy desistió y volvió al escenario, con la banda preparándose, comenzó a cantar una boba canción de amor mientras está bastante desentonada y fuera de ritmo la seguía. Ramón pretendía irse, pero algo lo hizo quedarse, la voz de la chica la embeleso, “solo escucharla no me hará daño” pensó mientras se recargaba en la paren de las gradas, por un momento se quedó solo ahí, soñando despierto, imaginando que la joven le cantaba solo a él. Tras unos minutos, su parte un tanto malvada despertó, “¿Por qué no molestarla ahora mismo?” y que mejor manera que mostrarle a ella y a todos, algo que jamás tendrían, su voz. Se a cerco lo más que pudo al escenario y comenzó a cantar.  
.  
Los primeros en escucharla se sorprendieron, jamás habían escuchado una voz tan bella y seductora, cada segundo una persona tras otra fue cayendo bajo su hechizo hasta que aquella magia llego a oídos de Poppy.   
.  
La banda en el escenario silencio sus instrumentos, la chica no sabía cómo sentirse, primero que nada, estaba molesta, sabía perfectamente que solo lo estaba haciendo para molestarla, después de eso, encanto, ella también quería dejarse llevar como los otros que le hacían coro y bailaban a su alrededor. Poppy no era de esas personas que dejaba que el odio nublara su mente, ni mucho menos alguien que razonara las cosas. Salto del escenario y comenzó a bailar con los demás, dejándose envolver por la música.   
.  
Ramón seguía cantando “love never feel so good” mientras la veía con enfado, ¿Por qué a ella se la hacía tan fácil? ¿Acaso había olvidado el odio entre ambos? ¿Y los malos entendidos? Poppy se acervaba a él, una y otra vez, tendiéndole la mano para que se animara a bailar a su lado, pero de forma cortante la rechazaba, le daba la espalda y bailaba con cualquier otro hombre cercano, eso a ella no le molestaba, mientras él siguiera cantando, podía rechazarla mil veces.   
.  
De pronto Antony se aferró a sus memorias, las palabras que alguna vez le dijo le vinieron a la mente. “Tú no te dejas llevar ¿Jamás has sentido esa necesidad de saltar de un lugar alto? Como saltar de un acantilado o algo así, directo al mar, inténtalo, podría encontrar algo increíble” la discusión de ese día había terminado con Antony diciéndole que era como un anciano que no podía hacer nada espontaneo. “Claro que puedo, puedo dejarme llevar, como crees que te conocí.” Pensó enojado y decidió dejarse llevar como venganza a su ex, como si tratara de comprobarle algo.   
.  
El joven extendió su mano y tomo otra que se extendía en su dirección, rogando porque la tomara, se dejó llevar, pego su cuerpo al de la otra persona y de manera seductora bailo con su par por lo que quedaba de la melodía, coqueteaba con la joven de cabellos rosas, cualquiera podía notarlo, solo que la chica no lo veía así. Estando tan cerca, de esa manera, parecía que se besarían en cualquier momento. Poppy estaba sonriendo, más porque pensó que eso animaba a Ramón a participar en el evento, pero él estaba pensando en otra cosa, quería devorarla, comérsela ahí mismo. Todos alrededor guardaron silencio, cuando un grito claro interrumpió la atmosfera.   
.  
-¡DEBERIAN DE TENER SEXO! – grito una voz que fingía ser aguda.   
.  
Ramón despertó de su ensueño.   
.  
-¿Qué? – dijo alejándose unos pasos de la chica que veía de la misma manera desconcertada a todas direcciones.  
.   
-¡Solo súbela a tu escritorio, abre sus piernas y llévala a la gloria! – dijo la misma voz fingiendo esta vez una voz grave.   
.  
-¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto bastante molesto.   
.  
-Fui…. Yo. – dijo saliendo una botarga de cupido detrás de la batería en el escenario. – Solo digo que… -  
.  
-¡Eres hombre muerto! – Grito Ramón para salir corriendo en su dirección.   
.  
El poco adorable Cupido salió corriendo, perseguido por Ramón, que de verdad se veía lo suficientemente enojado para atentar contra su vida.   
.  
-Espera, Ramón, es el único que se ofreció por el puesto de cupido, Ramón, no le hagas nada, lo necesitamos… - decía la chica corriendo algunos metros atrás.   
Vio de muy cerca como el joven comenzaba a forcejear y pelear con la botarga, torciendo su cabe para atrás, dejando a ciegas a la persona dentro del traje.   
.  
-Ramón, lo necesitamos. –   
.  
-Conseguirás a alguien mejor, créeme. – decía mientras trataba de ahorcarlo.   
.  
-No, no lo haremos, tardamos muchos meses en tener uno, estando tan cerca la fecha no lo lograremos… -  
.  
-Se lo que te digo, conozco a este sujeto. –   
.  
-¿Son amigos? – pregunto intrigada.   
.  
-Yo diría conocidos. – dijo el chico de la gorra gris.   
.  
-Hermanos. – respondió una voz ahogada dentro de la botarga.   
.  
-Si es tu hermano deberías de dejarlo. – exclamo Poppy.   
.  
-Si, papá no estará feliz si me asesinas. –   
.  
-Bien, tú ganas, pero si vuelvo a verte por aquí… -  
.  
-Vamos, una broma no la aguantas. – le dijo su hermano volviendo a poner la cabeza en su lugar. – Además, solo dije lo que tú ya te traías en mente. –  
.  
Con el afán un tanto de molestar, Poppy comento algo para tener una pequeña revancha.   
.  
-Eres muy lindo en buscarle alguien a tu hermano, pero tal vez no conoces un gran detalle, tú hermano es gay. –   
.  
Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento, para que luego de la botarga saliera una escandalosa risa.   
.  
-¡GAY! ¡Ella cree que eres gay! JAJAJAJA. – Reía a más no poder.   
.  
-Vamos a casa. – le dijo jalándolo a su auto que no estaba lejos.   
.  
-Es que no puedo, eres gay jajajajaja. –   
.  
-No creo que sea tan gracioso. – comento la chica.   
.  
-Es que tú crees, o él te hizo creer…oh, que malvado hermano. – cometo con tono de burla a la vez que subía al auto. – deja que papá se entere. –   
.  
-Ya basta. – le ordeno Ramón.   
.  
-Esto quiere decir que… ¿ambos participaran en el evento? – pregunto esperanzada.   
.  
-No, esto quiere decir que ya nos vamos a casa. – respondió de manera tajante para arrancar el auto. Estaban por irse cuando la lastimada botarga saco la cabeza por la ventana y dijo.   
.  
-Lee las revistas de chisme de la universidad. –   
.  
-¿Qué? –   
.  
Poppy no entendió bien que quería decir con eso, pero de nuevo la curiosidad broto en ella, mañana a primera hora revisaría la hemeroteca del campus, tal vez encontraría algo interesante.


	18. Descubriendo verdades

Poppy fue a la biblioteca, apenas la universidad abrió sus puertas, pensando en la edad de Ramón y cuando este se había graduado, buscó cualquier número de aquellas fechas, no esperaba encontrar nada a la primera, pero dio con la mejor de las ediciones de la revista universitaria, que pudo haber encontrado. Tenía en la portada algunas festividades y cellos, mientras que en la parte inferior izquierda estaba una foto del joven con el título resumido “todos sus secretos”. La chica no abrió el número, simplemente lo tomo prestado y salió del lugar.   
.  
-¿Estas segura de esto? ¿Y si en vez de sentirse amenazado se enoja? – Pregunto Seda.   
.  
-Para eso están “estas” – menciono la chica de cabellos rosados, levantando su busto y dejando que se vieran exquisitos con un pronunciado escote. – También me levantare la falda, los gays no soportan el cuerpo de una mujer seduciéndolos, con eso lo he mantenido al margen todo este tiempo, no fallara. –  
.  
-Bueno, nosotras no podemos ir contigo, no somos la hija del alcalde que se puede saltar las clases. – Menciono un tanto celosa Satín.   
.  
-No me las salto por gusto, estoy trabajando en el evento, nos hace falta alguien y hare lo que sea para conseguirlo. –  
.  
-Como digas, nos vemos después. – dijo Dj Suki para irse con las gemelas a la primera clase del día.   
.  
Poppy se paró esperando a que, tan puntual como siempre, el chico apareciera en su auto por la entrada. Y ahí estaba, entrando al estacionamiento del campus, lo vio parar su vehículo y bajar de él. Ramón no la había notado, si no fuera por el mal presentimiento de que alguien le sonreía a sus espaldas.   
.  
-¿Qué quieres? – pregunta sin voltear a verla.   
.  
Poppy tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, no sabía cuántos oscuros y raros secretos encontraría de él en la revista.   
.  
-Solo, quería hablar contigo de algunas cosas, eres una persona muy reservada, sabes, sería una pena que todas aquellas oscuras cosas que quieres llevarte a la tumba se supieran ¿no? –   
.  
-Mira. – dijo cruzado los brazos. – Tal vez creas saber de mi algo vergonzoso, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho la señora O´Hare, nadie te creerá, es anciana y delira, así que… -  
Poppy alzo la revista con una sonrisa en su rostro le comento.   
.  
-Pues no solo tengo pruebas, sino todo un historial de lo que sea que hayas hecho, claro, todo esto gracias a tu hermano. – Ramón trato de quitarle la revista, pero al instante Poppy alzo sus senos restregándoselos en su pecho, el joven les arrojo una rápida mirada para luego dar unos pasos atrás. – Así me gusta, ahora, vamos a leer esto. –  
.  
-Está bien. – le dijo susurrando. – sabes, si te callas ahora y me dejas en paz, lo pensare mejor. –  
.  
-¿Eso es un “si”?- pregunto contenta.   
.  
-No, es un “lo pensare”. – contesto tajante.   
.  
-En ese caso… - La chica abrió la revista y comenzó a leer en voz alta. – Los secretos mejor guardados del menor de los Lombardi en la página 19… - lo miro de forma retante.   
-Shhh, cállate, mira, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, me dejas de molestar y tal vez, solo si … - Ramón no sabía que decía en aquella revista, nunca le tomo importancia, eran chismes y cosas fuera de lugar que nunca le interesaron para nada.   
.  
Poppy paso las paginas hasta llegar a la indicada.   
.  
-Ramón Lombardi, el estudiante más deseado por todos en el plantel, con una larga lista de… ¡oh por Dios! ¡56 amantes y contando! – grito entre risitas.   
.  
-Shhhh, cállate, no es lo que crees, mira, no es que me haya revolcados con todos ellos, con algunos solo tuve… ¡¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones?! – se quejó para comenzar a caminar para alejarse de ella.   
.  
-¿En serio lo hiciste con 56? ¿Y me llamas zorra? Solo he tenido mis momentos con menos de 20 chicos, y no todo termino en un final “feliz”, oye. – Poppy comento de mejor manera. – Creo que pusieron en la lista todo aquel con que coqueteaste, porque si no, bueno, eso te vuelve un ninfómano. – la chica comenzó a reír. - ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te acostaste con todo el equipo de futbol? ¿Lo hiciste con los porristas? –   
.  
-¡Solo lo hice con un porrista! – dijo molesto – No entiendo porque la burla, él era una persona increíble y bailaba bien… -  
.  
-No me burlo de tus elecciones, solo… - Poppy no podía parar de reír, quien diría que ese chico tan moralmente correcto tendría una lista de amoríos tan larga. Siguió leyendo. – “Lamentablemente el más deseado bisexual de la universidad…” – se calló de golpe.   
.  
-¿Ahora qué? – pregunto molesto, pensaba que había encontrado alguna otra cosa con que torturarlo.   
.  
-¡¿Deseado bisexual?! – cuestiono con nerviosismo.   
.  
La mente de Poppy parecía trabajar al mil, “¡NO ERA GAY!” pensó, si no lo era, ella le estuvo coqueteando a un chico que si podría verla con esos ojos tan propios de cualquier heterosexual. Cubrió su escotado pecho con la revista mientras trataba de bajar su falda, que era de por sí bastante reveladora.   
.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y ahora con que me vas a querer amenazar? ¿Dice que estoy calvo? ¿Qué me lio con menores de edad? ¿Qué chisme inventado leíste? – comento molesto.   
.  
-¡No eres gay! – chillo apenada. Al ver que el joven se le acercaba demasiado tratando de ver la revista que cubría su escote.   
.  
-¡Claro que no lo soy! –  
.  
-¡Pero tenías novio! –   
.  
-Si, porque soy bisexual, lo leíste y…. – Ramón comenzó a reír. – ¿Realmente pensaste que lo era? – le había quedado muy claro el mal entendido, ahora hacerse el sorprendido formaba parte de la diversión.   
.  
-Tenías novio y… cualquiera llegaría a esa conclusión, además tú no dijiste lo contrario. – comentó avergonzada bajando de manera obvia su falda.   
.  
-¿Por qué haces eso? Me has estado coqueteando todo este tiempo y hasta ahora te apenas. – dijo con sorna.   
.  
-¡No sabía que no eras gay! –   
.  
-Pero ¿Por qué ocultarte ahora? – cuestiono burlón.   
.  
-¿A qué te refieres con “ahora”? Tú, depravado, ¿me espiaste alguna vez? –  
.  
-¿Depravado yo? Vaya, yo no fui quien se metió a una oficina, se negó a salir por más que se lo pidieron y decidió dar todo un espectáculo. – Ramón sonrió al ver lo roja que se puso su cara. – Sabes, tienes suerte de que yo sea todo un caballero, imagínate que hubiera hecho otro en mi lugar al tener enfrente a una ofrecida como tú. – Ramón dio un par de pasos victoriosos lejos de ella. - ¿Podría esto contar como agresión sexual contra un hombre? Creo que sí, sabes, sigues sin tener manera de obligarme a participar en tú ridículo evento, que tengas suerte buscando remplazo. – Al ver que la chica no se movía por la pena le comento. – Oye, no tienes de que preocuparte, no eres muy atractiva, te falta mucho de todo para que pudieras gustarme, personalidad especialmente. – luego de algunas carcajadas malvadas, Poppy reacciono y se fue corriendo.   
.  
La chica cruzo el campus entero para devolver la revista a la biblioteca, nada salió como esperaba, cuando estaba en la fila para hacer tal cosa, decidió echarle una última hojeada. Se leía.   
.  
“Lamentablemente el más deseado bisexual de la universidad ha iniciado una relación seria, ambos son la combinación perfecta, ¿nos huele una futura boda? ¿quizás? Su novia es la prestigiosa… “  
.  
Poppy cerro la revista y la entrego a la bibliotecaria. No quería saber más del pasado de Ramón, nada de eso la ayudaría con su fin. “Tuvo una novia” pensó, recordó que el joven había dicho que lo habían rechazado dos veces, esa chica debió de ser la primera. Ese día ella trato de no topárselo de nuevo, siguió con sus clases y cuando alguna de sus amigas le preguntaba cómo le había ido, simplemente cambiaba el tema.  
.  
Al día siguiente, Ramón viajaba con una afelpada botarga de cupido en su auto.   
.  
-Entonces, ¿vas a trabajar hoy en esto? – dijo tratando de no ver a su voluminoso acompañante.   
.  
-Sip… - se escuchó decir feliz a Nube dentro de la botarga.  
.   
-Ya van a comenzar con sus estupideces. –   
.  
-Así es… -  
.  
-¿Enserio alguien es tan estúpido como para mandar regalos y cartas antes del festejo? –  
.  
-Si, tengo ya algunas cartas y regalos, sabes, el chiste de esto es que las citas se hagan antes para que vayan acompañados a la fiesta, señor don amargado, además, entre los regalos va uno muy especial para tú amada. – menciono agitando una caja pequeña de chocolates.   
.  
Ramón se relajó, soltó un par de carcajada para después decir.   
.  
-Sabes que te estoy dando un aventón solo por eso, ¿verdad? Mañana tendrá que venir en tu auto, no soy tu chofer. –   
.  
-Está bien, señor gruñón. -   
.  
Ese día Ramón no pudo ver trabajar a su hermano, pues había archivos que entregar en diferentes módulos de la universidad, insistió, casi rogo a la señora O´Hare que lo dejara hacerlo, terminaría inmediatamente con la ardua tarea. Pero la anciana quería entregar personalmente cada papel, para recorrer por última vez la universidad que la vio crecer como docente y alumna. Al joven casi le da un ataque de histeria, pues diez pasos cortos de la octogenaria, era un paso normal suyo, era más lenta que un caracol, si él iba enfrente la dejaba atrás con demasiada facilidad, si se ponía atrás, tenía que esperar al menos un minuto y medio para dar un solo paso. Aunque la última forma fue mejor, con paciencia logro acostumbrarse a su lentitud, se distraía con las cosas que pasaban alrededor, en los árboles, los estudiantes, escuchando las pláticas de los maestros.  
.  
Pasaron toda la mañana en ir al último piso de uno de los edificios, en él no había ascensores, Ramón llego a pensar que no era suficiente el sueldo que le pagaban, por toda la paciencia que tenía que usar con cada idea de la señora O´Hare. Cuando la iban de regreso, el joven bajaba cada nivel y esperaba a que la anciana descendiera a su ritmo; dejarla por delante le parecía mala idea, podría caerse y romperse la cadera, pero luego pensó “No sería una mala idea, en la camilla la bajarían más rápido.” Claro que luego de razonarlo, el sentimiento de culpabilidad por la dicha de no tener que esperarla, no lo dejaría dormir. Al bajar al tercer piso y quedarse ahí viéndola dar pasos temblorosos, escucho una voz que llamo su atención.   
.  
-Solo voy por mi libro de matemáticas y podremos irnos. – dijo la chica con el cabello rosa.   
.  
Poppy acaba de entrar al pasillo acompañada de sus inseparables amigas, está abriendo su casillero, cuando de la nada ¡BOOM! Serpentinas y corazones en confeti salieron disparados, dentro de él había una caja de chocolates y una nota, todas a su alrededor gritaron emocionadas, era la primera vez que la hija del alcalde recibía un regalo como ese.   
.  
-¡Ah! ¡Que emoción, que emoción! – repetía sin parar. - ¿Qué hago? –   
.  
-¡Pues ábrelo! – gritaron las gemelas.   
.  
-Es solo una caja de chocolates. – dijo sin ninguna emoción Dj.   
.  
-No es solo una caja de chocolates, son los sentimientos y emociones que alguien siente por mí. – contesto Poppy abrazando la nota. – Es muy importante. –   
.  
Ramón se burlaba de ella escondido en las escaleras. Lo que él no sabía es que Poppy jamás en su vida había recibido un regalo en el día de san Valentín, supuso que siendo la chica más popular en cada nivel educativo, debía de tener muestras de afecto de sobra por esas fechas, pero no era el caso, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, la chica nunca había recibido un obsequios o cartas de amor, sin duda tenia flechados a muchos, pero ninguno se atrevía a expresarle sus sentimientos, cuando llego a la universidad, se hizo de un novio, por lo que ese sería el primer festejo sin compromiso, Poppy se moría de ansias por recibir cualquier regalo o muestra de afecto, pues el amor podría llamar a su puerta de nuevo. Abrió la carta y leyó para sus amigas.   
.  
“Hace años que mi corazón no latía, estaba quieto, intacto e inerte. Hace tiempo que no latía. No vibraba, ni sentía, ni gozaba. Estaba muerto, frio, perpetuamente dormido. Y aunque parezca increíble, esto no me causaba ninguna desdicha, me sentía afortunado, sin emoción alguna que me sobrecogiera, es más fácil comportarse teniendo hielo por sangre que lava hirviente en las venas, pensé todo este tiempo que era feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Pero me tope contigo, lago infinito de amapolas, tus ojos como estanques me hacen temblar, pienso que, si me sumergiera en ellos, jamás saldría de nuevo a respirar, y tu sonrisa, hasta el mismo sol te envidia y oculta tras las nubes. Desde hace tiempo que te conozco y no he tenido el valor de decirte estas palabras de frente. Te amo en las sombras de mis sueños, en las mañanas tempranas, en los días lluviosos, cuando el viento mese la copa de los árboles, te amo en todo momento. Y aun así, no puedo expresar ni un tercio de mis sentimientos por ti, mucho menos pararme enfrente de tu bella persona, recibe entonces estos chocolates que espero sean tan dulces como tú lo has sido conmigo … Anónimo”   
.  
-¡¿ANONIMO?! – preguntaron las gemelas en tono de queja.   
.  
Poppy no dejaba de suspirar mientras abría la caja de chocolates, se veían caros, además de deliciosos.   
.  
-No importa que sea anónimo, es hermoso. – expreso de manera soñadora. – creo que lo amo… - dijo tras soltar un suspiro.   
.  
-¡¿Disculpa?! - pregunto Ramón con tono enojado, saliendo de las escaleras y yendo hacia ellas. - ¿Qué dijiste? –  
.  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto a la defensiva Dj Suki.   
.  
-No te incumbe. – le consto para luego ignorarla. - ¿Así de sencillo y ya? – le cuestiono indignado. – ¿Un completo desconocido dice que te ama y caes redonda a sus pies? ¿Qué no tienes dignidad? –   
.  
-¡Tú no tienes corazón! – se defendió la joven. – Quien escribió esta carta es sin dudas el chico más perfecto y genial que debe de existir, lo amo por eso, se necesita valor para hablar de lo que uno siente y si no hubiera firmado como anónimo, sin duda saldría con él. –   
.  
-¿En serio? No me digas. – menciono con tono burlón. – Sabes, allá al fondo hay un chico listo, ¿lo ves? Gordo con lentes y de baja estatura. –  
.  
Poppy volteo a ver en la dirección que le indicaba, era un joven bastante pasado de peso, tan redondo como un balón, la chica solía pensar que era un regordete hombre de nieve sin torso.   
.  
-Él es Stuart, me ayuda de vez en cuando con las tareas y es muy amable con todos. –   
.  
-Bueno, tal vez él es quien escribió la carta. – insinuó maquiavélico.   
.  
-Claro que no, él es… es muy… - respondía mientras lo miraba entregarle un cuaderno a alguien, la cara de ese chico le llegaba a la altura de sus pechos, no era ni agraciado, pero tampoco feo, algo que siempre le hacía recordarlo era su sudor, el hedor que este desprendía.   
.  
-¿Obeso? – termino por decir Ramón.   
.  
-¡Tímido! Iba a decir tímido, además, es muy metódico, no es para nada bueno en literatura, él no pudo ser. – sentencio animada por ello, no se imaginaba para nada en ninguna situación romántica con Stuart.   
.  
-¡Ah! Entonces realmente si te importa el físico, me imagino que, si descubrieras que un escuálido visco o un cerdo redondo lo escribió, lo desertarías de inmediato… las apariencias te importan ¿cierto? – comento burlándose del hecho de que la dulce joven realmente se fijaba mucho en la apariencia física.   
.  
-No, claro que no, digo… un chico atractivo estaría bien, pero, aunque no lo fuera, lo que ha escrito es hermoso y pienso corresponderle. –   
.  
-Oh… entonces los sentimientos importan, ¿Qué tal si es guapo, pero un tipo de lo peor? –   
.  
-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto asustada mientras sostenía la carta contra su pecho.   
.  
-Que podría ser una mala persona, tal vez odia a los niños, pata perros y empuja a ancianos por las escaleras para que se rompan la cadera, yo que sé, alguien malo que solo quiere usar a la joven e ingenua hija del alcalde con algún fin raro… yo que sé, gente mala. –   
.  
-Nadie malo tendría un sentimiento tan bello y lo expresaría de una manera tan hermosa… no, yo lo amaría sin importar nada, le correspondería. – casi le grito en la cara.  
.   
-Claro, mentirosa, porque no subimos la apuesta, ¿Y si fuera uno de tus amigos? –  
.  
Poppy al escucharlo retrocedió, pensar en eso le causo temor y era una posibilidad, no podría ver a sus amigos nunca como otra cosa.   
.  
-Bueno, pues… no puede ser, los conozco y sé que yo no soy su tipo, no, ninguno de ellos pudo haberla escrito. – contestó segura de ello.   
.  
-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿Qué tal si lo hice yo? – pregunto con una sonrisa malvada. - ¿Y si yo la escribí, saldrías conmigo? Has dicho que el físico no importa y tampoco la actitud, ¿saldrías conmigo? ¿Lo harías solo porque escribí un puñado de palabras bonitas? –


	19. Fiesta en la playa

Sin saber lo que hacía Ramón había atrapado a la chica entre su cuerpo y su casillero, ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos rosados bien abiertos, parecía una situación tensa, pero Poppy comenzó a reír a carcajadas, incluso un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por la risa.  
.  
-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué es lo gracioso? -   
.  
-Lo que dijiste, sobre que tú… jajajaja… que hay una posibilidad de que tú… -  
.  
-Yo pude haberla escrito. – dijo indignado. – ¿No crees que puede hacerlo? Podría dedicarte un poema y estoy seguro que… -  
.  
-Seguro que puedes, pero tú no pudiste haber escrito esto. –  
.  
-¿Por qué? –  
.  
-Porque sigues enamorado de tú ex. –  
.  
Ramón se quedó congelado por un momento, ¿tan obvio era? Se separó de ella, estaba ahora consiente que seguía estando fuera de ser una opción para Poppy. “¿jamás me vera como alguien para ella?” su mente no dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta.   
.  
-¿Esta bien? – Poppy le pregunto al verlo tan ido.   
.  
-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Señora O´Hare! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! – se escuchó gritar a un joven en el piso de abajo.   
.  
-¡SEÑORA O´HARE! – Ramón reacciono para salir corriendo y mirar escaleras abajo.   
.  
La anciana se había tropezado y rodado escalones abajo, Ramón bajo de inmediata para ayudarla. “Por favor que no sea la cadera, que no sea la cadera.” Se escuchaban los ruegos del joven mientras la mujer era sacada en camilla por un par de paramédicos. “¡Que estoy bien!” gritaba en respuesta de los rezos del joven. Realmente lo estaba, solo una pequeña torcedura en un tobillo y un golpe en la muñeca que le dejo un enorme moretón.   
.  
Poppy volvió a su casa, vivía en el penthouse de unos lujosos departamentos, quería disfrutar de su caja de chocolates sola, sin las gemelas que le pedían a gritos iniciar una investigación para dar con su admirador secreto o con la cara de molestia y la rara apatía de Dj Suki con el tema. Esa caja de chocolates la disfrutaría sola, se recostó sobre su cama y uno por uno los fue metiendo en su boca, saboreando el dulzor del confitado, la textura suave que se derretía en su boca, masticarlos mientras imaginaba a su enamorado “Sería alto, moreno, con cabello largo…” cada chocolate imaginaba a otro posible candidato, luego pensó, por lo que decía la carta, que ya debía de conocerlo, debía de ser alguien de la universidad, algún chico tímido, pero guapo, serio, pero apasionado en secreto, pensaba en todo aquello cuando su cuerpo comenzó a hacer un extraño sonido. Sus tripas gruñían, se movían de manera desagradable, algo no estaba bien, las sacudidas en su interior comenzaron a ser más intensas y molestas, aquello no iba a terminar bien, se sentó en su cama, abrazándose a sí misma, no perdió el tiempo, salió disparada al baño de su habitación, entro en el para no salir en un par de horas. Poppy pensó esa noche que moriría, pero como era normal en ella vio el lado positivo.   
.  
-Una purga de vez en cuando limpia bien tú intestino. – casi canto mientras tomaba un hidratante del refrigerador.   
.  
La joven futura alcaldesa pensó que aquella diarrea instantánea fue causada por el exceso de chocolate, porque de la caja no había queda ni uno solo, jamás en su vida había devorado una entera ella sola.   
.  
-Aprendí la lección, siempre hay que compartir. – dijo para sí misma antes de regresar a su cuarto para seguir con su rutina de la noche.   
.  
Lejos de ahí, en Cloud City, una esponjosa botarga llego a una lujosa casa.   
.  
-¿Tienes que usarla todo el tiempo? ¿No te la puedes quitar para ir y venir? – se quejó Ramón mientras trataba de hacerlo pasar por la puerta.   
.  
-¿Sabes lo difícil que sería ir con una mochila con esta cosa adentro y luego guardar la ropa en la mochila y cargarla mientras reparto las cartas? –   
.  
-¡¿Esta desnudos dentro de la botarga?! - cuestiono asqueado alejándose de él.   
.  
-Claro que lo estoy… - comento al quitarse la cabeza del cupido y alzando un poco del cuello mostrándole su desnudes.   
.  
-Creo que vomitare, ¿acaso no piensas en las bacterias? Dios, muchos otros usaron ese traje antes que tú y no creo que lo hayan mandado a la tintorería. –   
.  
-Exageras. – dijo Nube mientras olía algo. – Oye, ¿Qué es ese olor? Huele como a mis calcetines usados de una semana, no, espera, de dos semanas. –   
.  
-Eres tú. – Ramón menciono con obviedad.   
.  
-Vaya, que mal, tomare un baño. – mientras iba hacia arriba le hablo a su hermano. – Oye, creo que nuestro plan funciono a la perfección, no sospecho nada. –  
.  
-Excelente, pero… ¿estará bien? No te pasaste, ¿verdad? ¿Fue poco? No quiere que le pase nada, solo, tu sabes… que se sienta mal, no quiero que se deshidrate o se ponga tan mal que tenga que ir al médico, ¿Estás seguro que fue la cantidad suficiente? ¿Qué la podre ver mañana? –  
.  
-Tranquilo enamorado, tu noviecita estará bien, fue suficiente para una sola descarga. –   
.  
-Gracias a Dios. – menciono aliviado. – digo, no es que me interese, solo quiero ver qué cara tendrá mañana.   
.  
-Pues tienes que disfrutar de estos días porque serán los últimos en que puedas verla. –  
.  
-¿Qué? – pregunto confundido.   
.  
-Tu sabes, la empresa te va a transferir, a no ser que tengas un motivo para permanecer más tiempo, la señora O´Hare podría pedir que detengan tu cambio, ya sabes, habiendo una buena razón, como… participar en un evento. –  
.  
Nube lo dejo solo para que reflexionara, esa noche Ramón no pudo dormir, eso no era nuevo para él, es más, le pareció que regresaba a la rutina normal. Se sentó alado de la ventana y pensó en todo lo que conllevaría participar en el evento de Poppy. Aun dudando, a la mañana siguiente, cuando llego a la universidad, se dirigió inmediatamente con la chica.   
.  
-Buenos días. – le dijo muy sonriente.   
.  
-Buenos días, te ves demasiado sonriente él día de hoy… tú… ¿disfrutaste de tu caja de chocolates? –   
.  
-Mi regalo estaba delicioso. –   
.  
-¿Cómo dices? – pregunto incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. - ¿estás segura? ¿No pasó nada inusual? –   
.  
-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –   
.  
-Por nada, no, solo, dicen que comer chocolates en la noche hace daño y no es que me interese ni nada, pero… -  
.  
-Oh, por eso me cayeron pesados, es bueno saberlo. –  
.  
-¿Tuviste una cita con el inodoro? – comento burlón.   
.  
-Sí, pero no la hubiera tenido si me hubieras dicho eso ayer. – dijo dándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo.   
.  
Aquel acto desconcertó a Ramón, ¿estaban teniendo una charla normal? Si, lo estaban, incluso llegaba a ser amistosa. Y algo raro ocurrió, esperaba que los resultados de la broma le causaran felicidad, pero no paso así, estaba más preocupado por hacer lo necesario para permanecer más tiempo en la universidad.  
.  
-Sabes, estuve pensando y…bueno, siendo que mi hermano está participando en tú evento. –   
.  
-No es mi evento, es el evento de todos. –   
.  
-Claro, como sea, y añadiendo que la señora O´Hare esta incapacitada un par de semanas, creo, bueno, ya sabes, las cosas encajan. –   
.  
-¿Encajan para qué? – Poppy se detuvo, lo miro muy atenta y luego dice. – No me digas que… tú quieres… vas a … -  
.  
-Bueno, si ya no te interesa lo entiendo. – comento para irse caminando, sonriendo, sabiendo que la chica le rogaría.   
.  
-¡Espera! ¡claro que aun quiero! Sería increíble que tú participara. – grito yendo tras de él.   
.  
-Pues… - dijo deteniéndose de golpe y dándose vuelta, cosa que casi hace que choquen de frente. – solo lo hago porque tuviste suerte, iré por mi café, no olvides darme el horario de los ensayos. –   
.  
-¡Si! – escucho gritar a la joven.   
.  
A pesar de la afirmación de Ramón, Poppy no podría verlo en todo ese tiempo, solo se encontraron de nuevo tras darle el horario y sus clásicos saludos matinales, ahora estaban ambos muy ocupados, en esa semana, la chica con la organización de diversas actividades y el joven cumpliendo los pendientes de la octogenaria.   
.  
Pero otra persona que tampoco tenía tiempo de sobra, ni para fantasear, era el mayor de los Lombardi. Nube estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo normal y el de medio tiempo, repartir cartas de enamorados, alguno que otro ramo de flores y cientos de cajas de chocolate, no pensó que le consumiera todo su tiempo. Recordaba en todo momento la fiesta que se disponía hacer para su pequeño hermano, esta no se había cancelado y Ramón al fin parecía tener interés en ella, todo estaba listo para darla ese mismo fin de semana, su padre estaba fuera en un evento y tendría la casa sola, solo quedaba un pequeño detalle, correr la voz.   
.  
-Solo nubosos. –   
.  
Fue lo único que le pudo decir a un amigo cuando le entrego unos volantes, en ellos se leía “Pase especial, amigas entran gratis”. La orden era sencilla, nadie entraba a la fiesta sin uno de esos volantes, muchos ya conocían la regla principal, “solo nubosos” y claro que cuando se refería a “amigas entran gratis” se esperaban que fueran nubosas también. El joven repartió los papeles a todo aquel que tuviera cabellos blancos, bastante destacada era la diferencia entre un troll y un nuboso, más cuando vio a un joven con lentes oscuros y cabellos blancos destellantes, nadie lo culparía de un error tan descomunal.   
.  
Para el final de la tarde ese mismo chico de brillante cabellera estaba en camino a recoger a unas coloridas chicas. Poppy andaba corriendo de un lado a otro de su cuarto tratando de ver que le faltaba.   
.  
-Mi identificación, mi liga del cabello. – menciono poniéndose una boba y cursi liga ochentera en la muñeca que hacia juego con sus tenis. – ah, y no olvidemos la protección. – dijo al meter un preservativo en el bolsillo trasero de su short.   
.  
La joven estaba lista, luego de la pesada semana y el malestar de los chocolates anónimos, para relajarse luego de semanas, tal vez un par de meses, de no haber ido a ninguna fiesta. Normalmente la agenda de Poppy estaba llena de cumpleaños, eventos, reuniones ruidosas y un montón de festejos donde hacía de todo, desde las cosas más infantiles, hasta revolcones increíbles, aunque ninguno terminaba en nada serio. Esa noche esperaba tener algo suerte, quería divertirse en grande, conocer a alguien y pasar una noche apasionante.   
.  
Seda, Satín, Dj Suki, Poppy y Diamantino llegaron al lugar, jamás había ido a ese lado de Cloud City, se veía bastante exclusivo, casas tan grandes que eran prácticamente mansiones, todas parecidas entre si y teniendo acceso a la playa, uno diría que era fácil salir en una calle recta, pero era tan larga y confusa, que daba la sensación de andar en un enorme laberinto sin fin. Pero, aun así, con todo eso en contra, no les costó trabajo llegar, la casa tenia música alta, luces y gente divirtiéndose a sus alrededores.   
.  
-Que gran fiestón. – dijo Diamantino - pero será aún más grande cuando yo esté en el. –   
.  
-¿Disculpa? – se quejó Seda.   
.  
-Oh, cierto… cuando estemos en el. – corrigió.   
.  
El joven en la puerta lo vio con algo de duda, debía dejar pasar a todo aquel que trajera el volante, pero ¿y las chicas? No eran nubosas. Apenas iba a decir algo sobre eso, cuando Diamantino comento.   
.  
-Date prisa, no ves que nos están esperando, los invitados especiales que levantaran esta fiesta acaban de llegar, mueve y déjanos pasar. –   
.  
El chico en la puerta, que estaba ya algo alcoholizado, les abrió el paso, en cada fiesta Nube tenia siempre algún invitado especial del cual nadie sabía, supuso que en ese caso serían ellos.   
.  
Era un verdadero reventón, gente bailando en la mesa, en la sala, ¡En la barra de la cocina! Todos disfrutando de la música, la comida, los brownies espaciales, y bastante alcohol y alguna cosilla extra que Nube siempre se negaba a revelar.   
.  
El grupo se separó, Diamantino se fue al lugar más lleno de gente para tratar de ser el centro de atención, mientras que Dj Suki lo siguió para ver que no se lastimara a sí mismo. Las gemelas decidieron hacer un listado de los chicos más guapos de aquel lugar. Algo tenían en común, todos bebieron de aquel ponche mágico que el anfitrión preparo. Poppy le había dado un par de tragos cuando sintió que los efectos de un narcótico le llegaron de golpe.   
.  
-Chicos, creo que no deberíamos de beber mucho esta noche, porque… -  
.  
Pero no pudo advertirles, Dj Suki ya llevaba la mitad de uno de esos vasos, Diamantino estaba en una competencia de tomar varios y las gemelas ya iban por el segundo. Poppy no se preocupó, solían ir en grupo a fiestas así, luego se separaban y cada quien regresaba a su casa como podía, eran adultos después de todos, juntarse en el desayuno a contar las anécdotas nocturnas era lo más divertido después de una noche de juerga.   
.  
La joven de cabellos rosa cual pastel siguió adelante, observando entre las habitaciones como la fiesta se filtraba hasta el lugar más profundo de la casa, tras girar en un pasillo se topó con un cuarto lleno de gente que aplaudía y gritaba, pero en la puerta de esta había un listón que decía “zona vip”.  
.  
-Lo siento, chica, si no pagas, no pasas. – le dijo un joven con rastas blancas y piel bastante tostada.   
.  
-¿Qué hacen adentro? – Poppy estaba dispuesta a pagar, siempre y cuando lo que ahí hubiera fuese divertido.   
.  
-Un concurso de quien besa mejor, el juez está dudando desde hace rato, lleva besándose con los empatados un buen tiempo, ¿quieres ayudarlo a decir? – pregunto sosteniendo un bote lleno de dinero.   
.  
-Porque no… - contesto metiendo algo de efectivo en él.   
.  
El mundo parecía girar, entre más se movía, más sentía que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina, no era una sensación desagradable, ver el mundo con un aro de arcoíris iridiscente que se ensanchaba con las luces de las lámparas, le parecía graciosa la falta de sensibilidad en su nariz, la cual juraba que no existía en un debate mental de si todo aquello, junto con las extrañas siluetas que la rodeaban, eran reales o no. Tal vez, y estaba muy segura, estaba durmiendo en algún lugar de esa enorme casa, y todo a su alrededor no era más que un sueño. Le dio un último sorbo a su bebida para entregársela a alguien, tenía enfrente de si al chico, que ella juraba era el más guapo y galante que jamás conoció, siendo devorado a besos por dos personas, un hombre joven y una chica de pechos enormes, los aparto con torpeza, entrego con frenesí el mejor beso de su vida a aquel juez desconocido, que al igual que ella se entregó completo en aquella acción.   
.  
El público estaba dividido entre quienes abucheaban a la nueva participante, los que decían a gritos “¡Sigue, sigue!” y los pocos que vitoreaban la impetuosa forma de besar de aquella chica de cabellos rosados. Fueron los mejores minutos de su vida, el joven poso una mano en su espalda, acercándola más a él, para alzar la otra mano con el pulgar extendido en señal de que había una ganadora. Aplausos, gritos de agrado y lamento, todo era conmoción en la habitación.   
.  
-Eso estuvo bien, ¿Cuánto gane? – pregunto Poppy bastante mareada.   
.  
-¿Cuánto? – pregunto el juez que tenía cabeceos constantes, por el sabor de su saliva, era claro que estaba bastante pasado de copas. - ¿Cómo que cuánto? –   
.  
-El dinero, para entrar pagas ¿no? Quien gana se lleva el dinero, ese es el premio. – dijo para reír torpemente, la brillantina que ella juraba flotaba por todas partes le hacía cosquillas imaginarias.   
.  
-Ese no es el premio. – comento casi como un susurro, pegándola más a él con la mano que tenía en su espalda y bajando con la otra hasta sus glúteos, restregando su endurecido bulto contra sus caderas.   
.  
Poppy lo miro extasiada, aquello era grande, tuvo que morderse fuerte el labio para no soltar un gemido que estaba ya en la punta de su lengua, quería abrirse para él, se sentía ya lista para eso. Fueron dando torpes pasos hacia atrás, hasta toparse con la pared, el juez comenzó a besar y morder su cuello, mientras comenzaba a envestirla con sus caderas. Eso no estaba nada mal, era bastante agradable, pero aquellas sombras tenían muecas torcidas, la observaban con cuencas de ojos vacías y murmuraba.   
.  
-¡No, no! ¡Para! ¡No quiero! No con ellos mirándome. – dijo Poppy abrazándose a él un poco asustada por el mal viaje.   
.  
-¿No quieres público? Si, a mí tampoco me gusta que miren, vamos a un lugar más privado. – le contesto entre risas.   
.  
La jalo de la mano, casi arrastrándola entre los pasillos de la mansión, que ahora le costaba trabajo recordar, ¿por dónde había entrado? ¿Dónde estaba la puerta? Aquel lugar le parecía un sinfín de pasajes que no llevaban a ningún lado. Giraron en una esquina y él joven que la acompañaba le arrebato un vaso a un desconocido, lo bebió sin problemas para luego arrojarlo lejos. Se detuvieron en seco, había alguien obstruyendo el paso al segundo piso.   
.  
-Hola. – saludo el hombre que a los ojos de Poppy era solo una cortina de humo.   
.  
-Déjame pasar. – le exigió el juez.   
.  
-¿Ya escogiste a una? –


	20. Amantes nocturnos

-Si… - le contesto sujetando a la joven por la cintura. – Ahora quítate. –   
.  
La bruma, que Poppy juraba tenía una sonrisa muy parecida a la de un gato de Cheshire, la miro con sus ojos estrellados.   
.  
-¿Segura que la escoges a ella? –   
.  
-¡Solo quítate! –   
.  
-Bien, bien, yo solo quiero estar seguro de que luego no te arrepientas. –   
.  
La neblina se apartó, apenas habían dado un par de pasos cuando escucharon que les dijo.   
.  
-Una selfie de recuerdo. –   
.  
El flashazo hizo a Poppy recuperar parte de sus sentidos, comenzaba a sentir de nuevo su nariz y las puntas de sus pies, podría decir que ya no vía brillantina inexistente o colores y puntos, pero se adentraron a una parte de la casa que estaba en penumbras, silenciosa, la música de la gran fiesta de abajo no era más que un eco lejano en el segundo piso. Eso le gusto, era lo suficientemente privado, tal como le gustaba, el muchacho la jalo de forma brusca haciéndola tropezar en las escaleras, aunque claro, nunca toco el suelo, pues la detuvo el arrastre continuo; se detuvo de golpe, se giró hacia ella y tomándola por las caderas la obligo a sentarse sobre una mesilla, algunas cosas sonaron romperse, varios objetos se cayeron tras Poppy ocupar su lugar.   
.  
-Creo que rompimos algo. – menciono preocupada, al dueño de la casa seguramente no le gustaría eso.   
.  
-No te preocupes. – decía mientras la besa la fuerza.   
.  
-No, basta, aquí no. – decía tratando de zafarse, pues sentada des ahí podía ver con facilidad escaleras abajo, donde el chico que los dejo pasar constantemente miraba, dedujo que no lograba verlos, pero el ruido que hicieron seguro había llamado su atención.   
.  
-Oh, vamos, no te arrepientas ahora. – se quejó a la vez que se escuchaba como se bajaba el cierre del pantalón, para luego buscar y bajar el cierre de su diminuto short.   
.  
-¡No! – le grito, para luego bajar la voz tras ver que el chico, que aún le parecía un cumulo de nubes, subía unos cuantos escalones y parecía escucharlos atento. – Aquí no. – susurro a su oído, con voz seductora. – Quiero hacerlo en una cama, anda, ¿Qué no hay cuartos en esta casa? –   
.  
-Bien, como quieras. – dijo molesto levantándola.  
.  
Poppy enredo sus piernas sobre sus caderas, el joven con algo de dificultad y mucha torpeza abrió una puerta, casi se caen, pero lo evito poniéndola a ella contra el muro. Eso la dejo un poco si aire, no le dolió, pero sin duda ese chico la estaba tratando con una rudeza que no estaba muy segura de decir que le gustara. Besos y caricias se dieron ahí, las caderas del joven se movían alocadas, pero en esa posición no cumplían con ningún cometido, con bastante frustración, la lanzo a la cama, fue tan rudo que al caer de costado reboto un par de veces.   
.  
-¡Oye! – se quejó, todo estaba muy oscuro, cierto que una nítida luz se filtraba entre las ventanas, y gracias a ella se podía ver las silueta de las cosas, pero ¿que tal si no hubiera habido una cama? Y en el caso que conociera el lugar ¿Qué tal si no le atinaba?   
.  
-Vamos, me estoy enfriando. – contesto embravecido mientras se quitaba torpemente la ropa y la arrojaba lejos.   
.  
-Ese no es mi problema. – dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesta a irse, pero la tiro de nuevo a la cama de un empujón, de forma ansiosa la tomo del short y se los quito de un tirón con todo y bragas, dejando su sexo desnudo. - ¡Hey! Te he dicho que… -  
.  
Poppy trato de ponerse de pie, pero el joven la empujo de nuevo recostándola, aprovechando su intento tan lento de volver a incorporarse, se arrodillo encima de ella, mientras luchaba con su camisa que se negaba a salir. La chica podía ver la silueta de un miembro enorme enfrente de ella, trato de ver al chico y le pareció sumamente gracioso verlo pelear con su vestimenta. No era una mala persona, solo estaba pasado de copas, y seguramente algo drogado, solo quería divertirse y ella también, podía con eso, ella estaba más sobria, una ventaja de la que sacaría provecho. Imitando al desconocido, también se quitó su camisa y su sostente, para estar en iguales condiciones. Termino antes que él, se recostó para entretenerse tratando de visualizar la silueta bien torneada del joven.   
.  
-Espero que estés lista. – dijo el desconocido tomándola con fuerza de las muñecas, posándolas por encima de su cabeza.   
.  
-Tranquilo, vinimos a hacer el amor, no la guerra. – le comento al notar que su rudeza no disminuía.   
.  
-¿Vas a llorar? – pregunto con tono sarcástico- Vaya princesita con la que me tope, si no estás lista para las grandes ligas mejor dímelo de una vez, hay muchos otros que morirían por estar en tu lugar en este momento, el lugar número dos o tres por ejemplo.-   
.  
-Bien. - dijo segura de sí misma. - ¿Por qué no vas por ellos? Hasta podrían hacer un trio, porque si quieres jugar conmigo son mis reglas o nada, si no puedes con eso… pues, creo que yo me iré por el chico de las escaleras, se veía más agradable. –   
.  
-¿Quieres discutir? ¿Ahora? ¿Es enserio? –   
.  
-¿Yo? ¿Discutir? No, para nada, tú eres el que discutes, quieres cambiarme ¿no? Tomate tu tiempo en escoger a alguien más, solo espero que tú “amiguito” aguante la espera. –   
.  
Poppy tomo entre sus manos aquel grueso miembro y comenzó a masajearlo.  
.  
-Ah no, eso no… crees que soy un mocoso, se lo que haces y no voy a caer en tú jueguito. –   
.  
-¿Enserio? ¿No será que tienes miedo? –  
.  
-Yo siempre dirijo esto. – menciono poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas, obligándola a tratar de modo más rudo a aquel órgano con masajes más toscos y rápidos. – Siempre lo hago, siempre voy arriba. –   
.  
-Si, tienes miedo. – contestó victoriosa  
.  
-No, no lo tengo. –  
.  
-Tienes miedo a que alguien te de la mejor cogida de tú vida, a no poder resistirte, no puedes dejarte llevar por alguien más. –   
.  
-Si… no… ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto bastante desubicado.   
.  
-Ha que deberías de estar abajo, inténtalo, tal vez te guste. -   
.  
-Me gusta estar arriba. – dijo recostándola y restregando su miembro contra su vientre.   
.  
-Bien, chico rudo. – Poppy recupero su sobriedad por completo el sentir como su órgano se endurecía cada vez más. – Solo bésame antes de que todo empiece, ¿crees poder hacerlo? –  
.  
Esa orden fue acatada apenas el sonido de su voz se calló, Poppy pronto lo envolvió en una guerra de besos y caricias que tenían como único fin saber quién de ellos sería el que terminara en postura sumisa, el chico lo sabía bien, por lo que se negaba a ceder, mordidas, chupetones y estrujones los mantenían muy activos, hasta que la vencedora invicta se corono montándose sobre su víctima.   
.  
-Perdiste. – dijo contenta. – Ahora tienes que dármelo todo. – dijo mientras hacía entrar en ella aquel miembro erecto.  
.  
Eso casi noqueo al chico que no pudo más que soltar un gemido melodioso que resonó en toda la habitación a la vez que la sostenía con fuerza de sus caderas, gracias a que la música era fuerte, lo que sucedía en ese cuarto se confundía fácilmente con el alto volumen y ajetreo de charlas y risas.   
.  
-Cariño… la tienes grande. – decía vuelta loca al dar brinquitos y mover su cadera en todas direcciones en un intento abrumador de que su invitado entrara por completo en ella, ¿Cómo no gozarlo? Era grueso y largo, sus pliegues conectaban perfectos con los suyos a la perfección, por un leve momento aquello le recordó algo, pero lo olvido de inmediato al tener que ayudarse apoyando sus manos, una en su pecho musculoso y la otra en la pared, para poder empujar su cadera y que su miembro entrara al fin por completo. – ¡Si! ¡Ay, si! ¡A eso vinimos! – exclamo, mientras bailaba contenta.   
.  
-Esto aún no acaba. – se quejó entre gemidos alzando sus caderas. – Aun no me tienes. – con sus manos la presiono un poco más, faltaba solo un par de centímetros para que fuera una penetración profunda, Poppy acepto gustosa la ayuda y abrió más su compas.   
.  
-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo, galán?! – la chica se deleitaba con aquello que le embonaba a la perfección, era exacto, a la medida de ella, como le gustaba, daba sin cesar movimientos adelante y atrás extasiada.   
.  
El joven dejo escapar un par de risas para luego decir.   
.  
-Aun no me doy por vencido. – comenzó a moverse con brusquedad, alzando sus caderas, como si tratara de quitársela de encima.  
.  
Poppy está un más encantada, montar aquel chico era complicado, todo un reto, no era como los otros con los que había dormido, aquellos que se entregaban a sus pies y le daban todo lo suyo sin queja alguna, él era distinto, domarlo era difícil, como un potro salvaje, un semental que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, doblegarlo sería sencillo con más dulzura y placer que siendo ruda como él lo estaba siendo con ella, no tardo en caer ante el suave vaivén de sus caderas, en ese baile que lo acariciaba. Gemidos constantes salían de su boca, uno tras otros, cada vez más fuertes. Poppy llego al fin al orgasmo, y como no tenerlo, el chico estrujaba sus senos, pellizcando con fuerza sus pezones, saturada de su aroma, su calor, el sonido rítmico de su respiración, la estimulación era espectacular. Soltó un grito catártico al llegar a la clímax.   
.  
Poppy llego al orgasmo, sí, pero ¿Y él? Aunque estaba completamente embelesado por la chica, no estaba ni cerca de terminar.   
.  
-¿Demasiado suave? – pregunto un tanto preocupada de que él no la hubiera pasado tan bien.   
.  
-No, es solo que yo necesito un poco más. – Le contesto mientras la recostaba e iba poniendo encima de ella. – ¿Esta vez, puedo…? –   
.  
-Claro, es tu turno. – dijo Poppy mientras se acomodaba boca arriba y abría sus piernas para que se divirtiera él a su estilo.   
.  
No sabía si eso fuera un acierto o un error, pues el desconocido no tuvo consideración alguna en penetrarla hasta el fondo, casi la desgarra, eso la hizo gritar, enterró sus uñas en su espalda arañándolo, dejando zarpazos marcando desde el alta hasta baja espalda, aun así, el chico no se contuvo, era tosco y agresivo, el dolor en su espalda parecía agradarle, entre más le enterraba las uñas más lo gozaba, gemía extasiado, movía con más entusiasmo sus caderas, después de algunos movimientos más, tomo una de sus piernas forzándola hasta llevarla por encima de su hombro, siguió con su trabajo sin dejarlas descansar; Poppy al principio no le agrado, mentiría si negaba que un par de gordas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero conforme los movimientos comenzaron a tener sentido “¡Vaya!” solo podía pensar eso, ese joven tenía su propio estilo de hacer las cosas, parecía que buscaba complacerse a sí mismo con ella, como si fuera una muñeca inflable; pero por como gemía, su respiración, la postura, eso no pasaba, él buscaba complacerla a ella, sabia donde tocarla, donde encenderla, si, era demasiado tosco, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Poppy comenzara a clamar.   
.  
-¡Más, más adentro… más! – trataba con frustración permanecer pegada a él, que se quedara dentro más tiempo, pero el joven metía y sacaba su miembro chocando sus caderas haciendo un ruido exquisito.   
.  
-Poppy… - suspiro él chico tras gemir. – Eres hermosa. –   
.  
-¿Qué? – esa palabras sacaron de juego a la chica, no fue lo que dijo, sino el tono, había sido cálido, tan tierno y lleno de afecto. - ¿Qué dijiste? – solo quería algo de una noche, jamás se aprovecharía de los sentimientos de alguien para tener un revolcón.   
.  
-Yo… dije. – él joven no podía conseguir decir nada, las bajas pasiones lo hacían gritar con ferocidad, gemía sin ninguna restricción. – Yo … estar aquí contigo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en tanto… tanto tiempo, era hermosa. – bajo su pierna de su hombro para poder abrazarla mientras seguía penetrarla.   
.  
-Pues… Gracias. – Poppy no era de hablar en esas situaciones, solía dejarse llevar sin preocupación, no pensaba, solo lo hacía, un “sí, vamos, más” de vez en cuando una pregunta que no esperaba respuesta, pero ¿una charla? Ese chico estaba cambiando todas las reglas de su juego, estaba segura que esperaba una respuesta luego del alago. – Oye… yo creo… tú eres… bueno… tú cuerpo, no, tu sonrisa, no recuerdo como es, pero… ya sé, tú espalda. – Se sintió tan apenada, no sabía que cumplido darle, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿estaría bien preguntarle eso ahora? ¿Lo tomaría a mal? Era claro que él la conocía.   
.  
-Que torpe eres. – dijo mientras soltaba un par de risas.   
.  
-Oye… es solo que me tomaste con la guardia baja. –  
.  
-No es difícil dar un cumplido, basta con decir que tus ojos son como dos estanques, profundos, inmensos, cuando los veo, no puedo dejar temer en perderme en ellos, y tu sonrisa… Dios, es tan hermosa, los días se vuelven grises cuando el sol se oculta tras las nubes, celoso de su belleza, tú me haces… me haces… - el joven volvía a perderse en las oleadas de placer, pero al igual que Poppy, era solo por momentos, volviendo a la conciencia de la plática.   
.  
-¿Qué te hago? – pregunto curiosa de la respuesta.   
.  
-Me haces… sentir vivo, soy tan feliz, aunque no lo parezca, me encanta estar a tu lado, Poppy… solo pídemelo y te lo entregare todo. –   
.  
-¿Tienes más que darme? – pregunto burlona, la charla era un tanto cursi, pero esas últimas palabras se habían tornado serias, además que le recordaron de inmediato a aquella nota anónima de los chocolates. ¿Podría tratarse de su admirador secreto?  
.  
-Sí, solo dime que me amas y yo… por favor, solo dilo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. – dijo mientras le daba unas buenas estocadas que Poppy no pudo evitar disfrutar.   
.  
-¿Qué me estas proponiendo? ¿Qué salgamos? ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? – La chica seguía con ese tono de burla, y es que aquello había sonado como una propuesta de matrimonio, en muchas borracheras proponer ese tipo de cosas era común, le causo risa, pero no quería ofender al chico que parecía decirlo con bastante sinceridad. - ¿Solo tengo que decir que te amo? ¿solo eso y te tendré entero esta noche? –  
.  
-Lo digo enserio. – se quejó. – Yo te amo. – comento entre jadeos y gemidos.   
.  
-Bien, yo también lo hago, hablo enserio. – Mintió. – Quiero que me lo des todo… te amo, yo te amo… - Poppy no sabía su nombre, no podía nombrar a su acompañante.   
.  
-Poppy, te amo… de verdad lo hago. – dijo esta vez con algo de melancolía.   
.  
-Yo también. – “O al menos por esta noche” pensaba ella. –Te amo y mucho. –   
.  
-Por favor, tú no me dejes, no lo soportaría de nuevo, por favor. – el joven la abrazo con más fuerte mientras seguía la copula.   
.  
-No lo hare, ahora eres mío, no te dejare. –   
.  
Tras decir aquello el joven le regalo el más apasionando de sus besos para seguir con su deber, Poppy se dejó amar, cada minuto la situación cambiaba, daba un giro inesperado, había dicho aquellas palabras para acallar a un ebrio, y seguramente drogado joven que sin duda era el mejor amante con el que había estado, eso era todo, dos personas perdidas en alcohol dejando que el placer los consumiera, pero, esas dulces palabras, la charla amena, la carta de los chocolates, el admirador anónimo, todo parecía tener sentido ahora, ese chico hacía sentir que todo era diferente, le daba al acto carnal una virtud impropia, parecía que si se estaba entregando por completo, y Poppy no podía evitar recibirlo con todo el corazón, él parecía tan herido, lastimado, fatigado de andar a la deriva. Con esa brusca forma de ser, con cada mano sostuvo la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, llevándolas hasta sus hombros, Poppy daba gracias que su cuerpo fue muy flexible, el joven fue un poco más allá, abriendo su compas recorriendo sus piernas dobladas a cada costado para luego penetrarla de forma violenta, por un momento pensó que le rompería la cadera, pero el dolor era un aguja en el enorme pajar de placer puro que la hacía perderse, sentía que llegaría a la gloria y que cualquier hueso roto valía la pena. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo, el segundo para ella, y al parecer el primero desde hacía mucho tiempo, para él. Soltaron un delicioso gemido al uni solo, después cayeron en un profundo sueño tras esa ardua tarea.   
.  
.  
.  
La mañana llego tardía, el reflejo del sol en un espejo llego a los ojos de la invitada, quien con algo de pereza al fin se estiro gustosa de sentir el cansancio de su cuerpo bien trabajado la noche anterior, sus piernas le temblaban, su cadera parecía zumbar y su cuerpo, que olor tan esquicito, ¿Qué fragancia la cubría? No sabía, con sus manos toco sus muslos, las fue subiendo por su torso, pecho, cuello y de manera sutil olio toda esa sustancia recolectada. Estiro de nuevo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, miro curiosa a su alrededor, una habitación grande, pero sencilla, en madera de tonos azul cielo, cortinas blancas en las ventanas, casi transparentes que le permitían vislumbrar a lo lejos las bellas olas del mar; la cama donde estaba era suave y cómoda, las sabanas que la cubrían eran azul marino claro, de una suavidad indescriptible, pero de algodón sin duda. Voltio ligeramente a su costado y pudo ver a un joven dormir boca abajo con la cabeza tapada con una enorme almohada, respiraba de forma profunda y relajada, parte de su espalda estaba descubierta, por lo que veía con facilidad las gruesas marcas que habían dejado sus rasguños.  
.  
Un ligero sonido llamo su atención, en el piso, entre montones de ropa, sonó su celular, algo asustada de que eso perturbara el sueño de su acompañante, lo tomo de inmediato, era un mensaje de Dj Suki en el chat grupal titulado “búhos trasnochados”   
.  
“¿Qué tal su noche, todos bien?”


End file.
